Crossing Two Rivers
by CMosser
Summary: Quizás no existiera nadie en el mundo con quien haya compartido tantas cosas, sin embargo algo había cambiado dentro de él; alguien más llegó de manera inesperada y él decidió que era tiempo de darse una oportunidad tal como la propia Valentine hizo. No, Jill nunca dejaría de ocupar un espacio en su vida, pero ahora estaba Helena y ella bien que merecía un buen lugar.
1. Un Descanso

**CROSSING TWO RIVERS**

**Capítulo I.- Un Descanso**

**Mayo 07, 2014**

Había transcurrido casi un año de los sucesos de China. A pesar de haber decidido retirarse de la BSAA, el sacrificio de Pierce no podía ser en vano, le debía su vida, ¡el mundo entero lo hacía! Chris Redfield continuaba como Capitán de la Unidad de Operaciones especiales de la BSAA. Había aceptado una misión tras otra, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, no pensar, no dejarse atrapar por los demonios que día y noche le perseguían. Hace poco había regresado de una misión en una aldea de la India. Corrieron con mucha suerte al lograr neutralizar el virus antes de que llegase a una ciudad con mayor población, además, esta vez las bajas en las filas de la BSAA fueron mínimas, y ninguna de ellas pertenecía al equipo comandado por él.

Por otro lado, y aunque se había mantenido lejos del alcohol, su vida personal, si es que se podía llamar así, estaba vuelta pedazos. Claire le llamaba frecuentemente siempre preocupada, (pero cuándo es que su hermana no estaba preocupada), le insistía en que pasara una temporada con ella, que necesitaba un descanso para aclarar su mente y esas cosas, que en cualquier momento su cuerpo y mente les pasarían factura por la intensidad de su ritmo de vida, pero él se negaba rotundamente; debía mantenerse ocupado… debía cumplir su promesa. Pero al parecer todos pensaban como su hermana.

Esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada de su superior quien requería su presencia en su oficina. Chris acudió pensando que se trataba de una nueva misión, pero al llegar se consiguió con un panorama distinto.

El director Jason Allen se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio revisando como de costumbre algunos archivos cuando su secretaria anunció la llegada de Chris. Al entrar lo saludó y le indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿cómo se encuentra, Capitán Redfield? – Sin esperar respuesta agregó – estuve revisando su informe sobre la operación en la India, fue una ejecución impecable, extienda mis felicitaciones al resto del equipo.

- Gracias, señor, sólo cumplimos nuestro deber, aun así se los haré saber – contestó, comenzando a preguntarse de que iba todo eso. Ya el director había conversado personalmente con todo el equipo respecto a la última misión.

- ¿Tiene idea de por qué solicité que viniera, capitán?

- ¿Para asignarnos una nueva misión, señor? Respondió el aludido

- No exactamente – dijo el Director Allen – Aunque de ser necesario tendré que pedirle que lo vea como tal, Capitán.

- Director, puedo saber de qué se tra…

- Verás Redfield, el día de ayer hubo una reunión de la junta directiva, nada extraordinario, repasamos los puntos de rutina, salvo uno, usted.- El director Allen miró sobre sus gafas a Chris y prosiguió – Hemos evaluado su desempeño desde la fundación de la BSAA, y el mismo ha superado las expectativas, convirtiéndolo en uno de nuestros mejores hombres, sino el mejor.

- Señor, sólo cumplo mi deber - Insistió el castaño -

- Sí, lo sabemos. Pero también sabemos que esto va un poco más allá. Existe un elemento personal, un alto nivel de compromiso para con la erradicación del bioterrorismo de nuestro mundo; más ese compromiso se ha convertido en venganza, me atrevería a decir.

Chris observaba fijamente y en silencio al director. En ese momento volvían a su mente Raccon City, Rockfort Island, los años durante los cuales pensó que Jill estaba muerta, Wesker, Edonia, Pierce… Sí, venganza era lo que mejor describía lo que sentía en ese momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desterrar de este mundo el bioterrorismo, acabar con los responsables, deseaba que nunca nadie más tuviese que pasar el infierno que él vivió… que él vive.

- Vimos con preocupación su conducta después de lo ocurrido en Edonia, pero fue hasta cierto punto comprensible. Incluso pensamos que después de China se tomaría un descanso; pero no lo haría, por supuesto que no; no después de lo acontecido allí. Ha transcurrido casi un año y en lugar de eso ha atendido una misión tras otra, incluso ha solicitado ser incluido en misiones asignadas a otros equipos – a este punto el Director se había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina – Es por eso, Capitán Redfield, que hemos decidido que se tome un descanso – puntualizó mirando al mencionado directamente.

- Un… ¿descanso? Preguntó El castaño algo confuso

- Sí, y no es discutible, Redfield. El día de ayer la junta decidió que no podemos darnos el lujo de que uno de nuestros mejores hombres caiga víctima del estrés – nuevamente – prácticamente vives aquí, Chris – dijo Allen, tuteándolo y sin despegar la mirada de la cara de aquel– ¿Hace cuánto no pasas una semana seguida en tu casa?

- Con todo respeto, señor, eso es asunto mío. Ya lo dijo usted, mi compromiso con la BSAA va más allá de prestar un simple servicio, esta lucha va más allá de cualquier cosa ¡No puedo permitir que tantas vidas se hayan extinto en vano, no permitiré que sigan muriendo personas a lo largo del mundo por culpa de un puñado de locos que planean destruirlo!

El Director Allen esperaba esa reacción. Se limitó a tomar asiento nuevamente sin dejar de observar a Chris, muy interesado en sus palabras. Al final, respondió:

-Entiendo muy bien lo que dices, y esa es una de las razones que te vuelve tan valioso; pero justamente por eso, no permitiré que este trabajo te consuma, Redfield. Está decidido, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Este viernes a las 17:00 comienzan tus vacaciones. Un mes de vacaciones, cualquier otro saltaría de alegría en tu lugar, pero está claro que no eres cualquiera. –Dijo esto ya que veía lo contrariado que se encontraba el Capitán – Viaja a un lugar bonito y tranquilo, incluso puede que conozcas a una buena chica, Chris. Tómalo con calma, existen cosas que escapan a nuestro control.

- ¿Es todo, Director? – Preguntó el castaño. Su rostro y todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso por lo que acababa de escuchar. Allen no podía entender, la maldita junta directiva no podía entender que el necesitaba aquello.

- Es todo, Capitán, se puede retirar – Respondió el hombre de las gafas mirando nuevamente sus informes.

Chris salió como un bólido de la oficina del Director, capaz de mandar al infierno a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, ni siquiera respondió el saludo de dos de sus hombres quienes intentaron llamar su atención en el pasillo. Llegó a su oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza. No deseaba hablar con nadie en aquel momento. Estuvo un rato a solas, en silencio cuando decidió que no podía estar allí sin más. Consulto su reloj y decidió que si no les importaba enviarlo fuera por un mes, el que se tomara el resto del día no les debería importar en lo absoluto.


	2. Good Bye My Lover

**Capítulo II. - Good Bye my lover. **

**Mayo 08, 2014 **

A la mañana siguiente Chris había convocado a su equipo para informarles sobre su inminente "descanso".

A sus hombres les quedaba más que claro que el Capitán estaba en desacuerdo con dicha medida, pero todos ellos la consideraban apropiada. Le habían visto trabajar arduamente, dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al cumplimiento de cada una de las misiones que les habían asignado, arriesgando más de una vez su propia vida para salvar la de alguno de ellos. Aun así, por el humor en que se encontraba su Capitán ninguno se atrevió a decirle esto, simplemente intentaron tranquilizarle y asegurar que todo estaría en orden y que al regresar no se defraudaría con los resultados del equipo.

De regreso a su oficina se dispuso a terminar un par de informes que tenía pendiente. Pensó en hacer trampa y dejar algunas cosas pendientes para que fuera requerida su presencia, más comprendió que ese no era su estilo, debía dejar a su equipo lo mejor preparado posible ante cualquier circunstancia.

Había terminado uno de los informes cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante – dijo el Capitán sin prestar atención de quien pudiera tratarse, lo cual cambió al escuchar una voz demasiado familiar.

¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Jill mientras sonreía de manera amable.

Siempre eres bienvenida - Respondió el castaño intentando devolver la sonrisa.

¿Ya decidiste que hacer en tu tiempo libre? – fue ella directo al grano

Sabes que de ser por mí no tendría tiempo libre – respondió de manera algo agresiva, aun se encontraba irritado por la decisión y no tenía sentido ocultárselo a Jill.

Lo sé, y tú también sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Llevo meses diciendo que debes parar, Chris. No puedes huir de ti mismo, crees que estás enfrentando el problema cuando por el contrario cada día te aferras más a él.

Ahora resulta que todos son especialistas en lo que pasa por mi mente ¿desde cuándo soy tan interesante?

Chris…

No lo tomes personal ¿pero sabes que es molesto? que el resto del mundo crea que te estás volviendo loco por querer hacer tu trabajo. Pero nadie se queja cuando estas allá afuera arriesgando el trasero. Y sabes que lo seguiré haciendo, una mil malditas veces ¡todas las que hagan falta para acabar con esta pesadilla!

No eres el único a quien le preocupa.- Respondió con tono de reproche la ojiazul mientras le miraba directo a los ojos.

Al mirarla, Chris se sintió como un completo idiota, aunque esa sensación le acompañaba ya desde hace bastante tiempo y había pagado por ello.

– Lo lamento, es sólo que no puedo dejarlo ir, Jill. Sabes cómo es, sabes que estamos muy lejos de hacer que pare. No puedo irme a tomar el sol a una isla pensando que en cualquier momento se puede desatar el apocalipsis.

Con quedarte y consumirte no resolverás nada ¡No todo depende de ti!

¿Y qué pasa con lo que sí depende de mí? ¿Me quedaré sentado esperando que alguien más lo resuelva?

Al paso que vas puede que pronto no quede otra opción, y no me mires así, entiende que lo digo porque me preocupas, a todos nos preocupas, Chris. ¡Aun no tienes idea de lo que fueron esos 6 meses en que nadie supo de ti! Te buscamos sin parar, día y noche, incluso llegamos a creer que estabas… Pero al final no fue así, regresaste y te hiciste cargo de todo, como siempre.

Conoces bien por qué lo hice.

Y también conozco que así nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido aún seguirías aquí, con la misma actitud y terquedad de siempre, Redfield.

Chris se quedó mudo ante la intensidad de la mirada de Jill en aquel momento, sus ojos azules parecían brillar como 2 faros en la noche. Tenía razón en lo que decía, ella le conocía mejor que nadie, a veces incluso mejor que el mismo.

Si estuviera segura de que irte por un mes sería perjudicial para ti o para la BSAA ten por seguro que sería la primera en oponerme a ello, pero es todo lo contrario, necesitas esto - dijo Jill apartando la mirada.

El castaño respiró profundo, no daría su brazo a torcer, aunque ella tuviese toda la razón del mundo. Esa era la razón por la que habían llegado a ese punto, por la cual se habían extinguido todas las posibilidades con Jill y lo lamentaba, pero era demasiado tarde, sin duda ella estaba mejor ahora.

No vine a hablar sólo de eso, Chris. – Continuó la agente mirando fijamente a su compañero.

Ah, ¿no? Entonces a qué debo el honor – Respondió, aunque sabía de qué se trataba.

Sólo quería recordarte que es importante para mí que no faltes el domingo, ahora que sé que no tienes una misión pendiente no tienes excusa para no asistir a la boda. – La ojiazul dijo esto recordando las palabras de su amigo 2 meses antes cuando le había dado la noticia. Luego de un momento de silencio seguida de una cortes felicitación le había dicho que su asistencia dependería de si la BSAA no tenía nada para el ese día.-

Jill, yo…

Chris, ya hemos hablado de esto, no podemos seguir detenidos en lo que pudo ser y no fue, he decidido seguir adelante; Adam es un buen tipo y soy feliz con él. Esto lo habíamos dejado claro, y de verdad pienso que deberías seguir adelante.

Sabes que si es importante para ti no faltaría por nada del mundo, respondió el mirándola a los ojos. Permanecieron así por un momento hasta que habló nuevamente:

De verdad deseo que seas… que sean muy felices juntos.-

Gracias, de verdad significa mucho para mí. Ahora, debo irme. Pedí la tarde y el día de mañana libres, todavía quedan muchas cosas pendientes y un solo día no iba a ser suficiente.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Si, pues, tal vez tengas tiempo de hacer algo con el arcoíris que tienes allí.- bromeó el castaño refiriéndose a los cabellos de distintos tonos que cubrían su cabeza y que por alguna razón ella estaba decidida a dejarlos tal como estaban.

Muy gracioso, Redfield, espero que mantengas ese humor durante tus vacaciones.- Enfatizó esa última palabra mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Chris se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente la puerta por donde acababa de salir aquella mujer. Podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero aquello le dolía. Si bien había sido el quien decidió alejarse poco a poco de Jill, lo hizo para no perjudicarla con su actitud y sus acciones, la verdad es que nunca había dejado de sentir algo especial por ella. Más por esa misma razón, por esa decisión, no podía reprocharle que ella hubiese decidido hacer su vida junto a alguien más.

Tenía razón, Adam Folley era un Agente de la CIA que daba la impresión de ser un buen tipo, y lo era. En su momento se sintió culpable por averiguar el pasado de aquel hombre y sin duda el calificativo de "buen tipo" le calzaba a la perfección. Chris sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar todos aquellos pensamientos y volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, lo que a duras penas y después de un largo rato, consiguió.


	3. ¿Dejavú?

**¡Saludos a tod s! Mil gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo que esta locura les haya gustado hasta ahora :) Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores y por fin comienzan a cruzarse los caminos de los protagonistas. Espero esta semana tener tiempo suficiente para continuar con el ritmo de las actualizaciones. Muero por leer sus reviews, así que no se cohíban, dejen salir todo XD**

**Disclaimer: No poseo derecho alguno sobre Resident Evil y sus personajes, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia sólo persigue fines recreativos.**

**Capítulo 3 - ¿Dejavú?**

**Mayo 09, 2014 **

El viernes se le hizo interminable a Chris Redfield, al parecer la BSAA en pleno se alegraba de que se fuera de vacaciones. Después del entrenamiento de ese día varios de sus hombres le preguntaron qué haría con su tiempo libre. Les contestó que no lo había decidido aún - pensaba que tal vez visitar a Claire estaría bien, aunque no por muchos días; amaba a su hermana, pero podía ponerse bastante pesada algunas veces – Pero ellos no fueron los únicos, a lo largo del día casi todos le habían hecho la misma pregunta, incluso llegó a pensar que intentaban molestarlo para que deseara salir de allí, y si era así, lo estaban logrando.

Dieron las 17:00 horas, oficialmente se encontraba de vacaciones, un mes completo en el que se supone debía descansar, relajarse, divertirse… Pero ante aquel panorama Chris sólo podía pensar en una cosa. El domingo sería la boda de Jill y él no podía faltar. Sus sentimientos al respecto continuaban siendo los mismos, pero no podía hacer para cambiarlo… ¿o sí podía? Desechó esa estúpida idea de inmediato; ya todo estaba decidido y en principio había sido el quien tomó esa decisión, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en aquello.

Condujo hasta el aeropuerto, la noche anterior había recibido una llamada de su hermana diciéndole que llegaría el viernes por la noche ya que quería pasar algún tiempo con el antes de asistir al mencionado evento; aún no le había anunciado que tenía treinta días libres por delante y se le había ocurrido la idea de viajar esa misma semana de regreso a Nueva York junto a ella, luego ya vería que se le ocurría, aunque puede que terminara como voluntario de Terra Save. Le causó risa la idea, sabía que con lo que insistía Claire en que tomara vacaciones no se lo permitiría.

Decidió pasar el tiempo que restaba para la llegada de su hermana tomando un café. Veía a la gente pasar frente a él. Algunos felices porque en las próximas horas se encontrarían en un lugar distinto, otros tristes por lo que dejaban atrás.

- Pero ¿cómo dejar atrás algo que te persigue a dónde vayas? Tal vez puedas tomar ventaja, pero en algún momento te alcanzará, te mirará a los ojos y te dará un puñetazo justo en la nariz.-

Mientras pensaba en eso alguien llamó su atención. Una mujer entre tantas personas que transitaban por aquella sala se le hacía familiar, pero no podía recordar claramente en dónde la había visto antes. Eso sin mencionar que le pareció bastante atractiva, por eso se esforzó por recordar.

La mujer medía cerca de 1,70 mts de estatura, tenía el cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, debía tener unos 25 años aproximadamente aunque se notaba cansada. Estaba vestida de manera casual, pero se notaba profesional al mismo tiempo. Un pantalón de denim algo ajustado que hacía resaltar sus piernas, una calzadora negra que se ajustaba en su cintura, bajo la cual pudo apreciar una blusa blanca, como único accesorio llevaba un colgante de jade o algo parecido en su cuello. Sí, sin duda era atractiva, pero ¿quién rayos era? Aquello no le sucedía con frecuencia, si le parecía familiar era porque así era, pero su estúpido cerebro no podía recordar de dónde la conocía. Al parecer la mujer se sintió observada por lo cual comenzó a mirar a su alrededor intentando descubrir quien la observaba, pero en ese momento sonó su celular y con cara de alivio lo atendió alejándose hacia la salida.

En ese momento el castaño escuchaba el anuncio de llegada del vuelo de su hermana, así que se apresuró a la puerta de arribo para recibirla.

* * *

Helena Harper acababa de bajar del avión proveniente de Arizona. Regresaba de una misión especial que involucraba narcotraficantes, terroristas y B.O.W. Tenían información de que un cartel de la droga que operaba en la frontera con México, conjuntamente con una organización terrorista proveniente de África planeaba introducir al país B.O.W para tomar el control de territorios que "pertenecían" a los carteles rivales. Los narcotraficantes obtendrían ganancias y los terroristas podrían avanzar hacia otras ciudades del país sembrando caos con el uso de las armas bio-orgánicas.

A pesar de que fue una operación conjunta del Ejército y la DSO, aquello fue una carnicería. Su objetivo había sido el de obtener información que ayudara a detener la operación, pero fue inevitable involucrarse en el enfrentamiento. Aquella gente no tenía piedad y utilizaron todo el arsenal que tenían a su disposición, y vaya que era mucho. A penas tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa antes de salir hacia Washington, llevaba casi 2 días sin dormir y durante el vuelo había terminado el informe que debía presentar en breve.

A pesar de que su nombre quedó limpio luego de los sucesos de Tall Oaks y China tenía mucho que agradecer a Leon y Hunnigan, no es que antes de aquello su conducta fuera impecable, se había ganado la reputación de "chica problema" desde que fue transferida de la CIA; gracias a ellos fue tomada en cuenta para misiones de alto perfil dentro de la DSO y con sus capacidades se había ganado el respeto e incluso admiración de sus superiores; sólo debía mantenerse centrada en su objetivo.

Helena se sentía cansada, simplemente quería dejar todo atrás y dormir por muchas horas seguidas, más tenía que presentar su informe inmediatamente.

-Bonitos planes para un viernes por la noche. – pensó, mientras caminaba por la terminal

Se detuvo un momento, sentía que alguien la observaba. Giró en varias direcciones pero no pudo descubrir quién lo hacía. Tal vez era sólo producto del agotamiento, además, después de cada misión tenía sensaciones extrañas; seguro que era solamente eso.

Escuchó su teléfono y se tranquilizó al ver que era Hunnigan nuevamente, eso significaba que había conseguido la manera de simplificar un poco las cosas. Tomó la llamada mientras se dirigía a la salida del Aeropuerto.

-Me alegra que llegaras, tengo buenas noticias. El Director General tiene interés en conocer de mano de los participantes el resultado de la operación. – Decía la mujer de gafas a través del teléfono – Eso te ahorrará el venir a la oficina este fin de semana, luces cansada, Helena.

-No es para menos. Ya conoces los detalles, pero aún tengo la sensación de que esas cosas están por todas partes. – respondió la agente.

-Cálmate un poco, una vez que presentes el informe estarás libre por un par de días. Necesitas descansar, al ritmo que vas terminarás internada por agotamiento.

-No puedo desperdiciar las oportunidades que me brindan, y mucho menos puedo echar por tierra tú ayuda y la de Leon. Ya habrá tiempo para descansar, pero por ahora debo esforzarme al máximo.-

-Y nadie te hará cambiar de parecer ¿cierto? – increpó Hunnigan girando los ojos

-Sabes que no – respondió la agente esbozando una media sonrisa – tomaré un taxi hasta las oficinas, nos vemos en 20 minutos.

-Copiado.- Respondió Hunnigan y cortó la comunicación.

La reunión con el Director fue relativamente rápida, pero productiva, con ella se encontraban varios agentes que habían participado en la operación, sin embargo fue ella quien recibió cumplidos por su desempeño, además había permanecido en el lugar hasta que se aseguró de que la fase crítica había terminado. Aunque no eran sus órdenes precisas sintió que debía ser así, y al parecer estaba brindando resultados ya que fue felicitada por demostrar un "alto grado de compromiso hacia la seguridad de la nación". Pero todo eso ya había acabado, se encontraba en su apartamento dispuesta a tomar un baño y dormir profundamente hasta bien entrado el día siguiente.

Se desvistió frente al espejo de su habitación y examinó los golpes que mostraban ciertas partes de su anatomía. Nada de que preocuparse, ya sanarían, siempre lo hacían. Tomó una larga ducha, lavó su cabello y salió del baño envuelta en su enorme toalla. Buscó en sus gavetas algo que ponerse para dormir cuando encontró aquella invitación ¡Había olvidado por completo que el domingo era la boda de Adam! Por mucho que no le agradasen aquellos eventos no podía fallarle a su amigo.

Helena y Adam Folley habían congeniado desde que ella recién llegó a la CIA. Aunque él tenía ya bastante tiempo en la organización siempre fue amable con ella, casi como un mentor que la apoyo incluso en los momentos más oscuros. Pero decidió que se preocuparía de eso al día siguiente. Tomó una ligera bata de dormir, se vistió con ella y se acostó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la agente cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando Claire vio a su hermano se apresuró a llegar hasta él y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. A pesar de que su semana se había complicado un poco al final, no podía dejar de acompañarle ese fin de semana. Cuando su Chris le había comentado sobre el evento Jill/Adam inmediatamente, y sin que él se lo pidiera se ofreció para acompañarle "claro, a menos que para ese entonces consigas una mejor compañía" le había dicho a su hermano; Y allí estaba.

Mientras caminaban hacia su SUV Chris interrogaba a su hermana sobre cómo estuvo el vuelo, Terra Save, y algunas trivialidades sobre las que habían conversado por teléfono.

-Antes de ir a casa pasaremos por algo de comer, no es que tenga muchas provisiones en el refrigerador.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende.- respondió ella con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Debo decirte algo. Pensé en hacerlo por teléfono, pero ya que vendrías decidí que era mejor decírtelo en persona, además así tal vez podrías ayudarme a resolverlo.

Dijo esto con tal seriedad que la chica inmediata con cara y voz de preocupación preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre, Chris? Sabes que no importa lo que sea, puedes contar con mi ayuda.

El castaño guardó un pequeño silencio antes de continuar.

-Pues bien, resulta que la BSAA me ha obligado a tomar un mes de vacaciones.- Con semblante serio y voz de circunstancias que no eran precisamente fingidos, aún se sentía irritado por alejarse forzadamente de su trabajo.

-Que te obligaron a tomar vaca… ¡AAAAHHHH! –Gritó la joven prácticamente saltando sobre su hermano quien protestó al momento ya que casi le hace perder el control del vehículo –

-¡Pero eso es perfecto! Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, ja ja ja ja ja ¡Un mes de vacaciones, hermanito! Un mes para relajarte y descansar, tal vez así te dejen de salir canas por un buen rato; al ritmo que vas tendrás todo el cabello blanco dentro de poco; aunque deberías agradecer a la naturaleza porque todavía lo conservas. –Comentaba en tono divertido.

-Muy graciosa, como siempre. Pero no encuentro divertido el hacerme a un lado en este momento. No sabemos cuándo pueda ocurrir algo grave y no podré estar allí para…

-Tienes razón, pero recuerda que no eres el único hombre en la BSAA, Chris. Es momento de que tomes un respiro. –Le interrumpió la pelirroja.- Y ¿qué has pensado hacer? ¿Viajarás a algún paraíso tropical, te refugiarás en una cabaña en las nieves, cuáles son tus planes?

-Al parecer esa es la pregunta del día. Pensé que tal vez podría irme contigo a NY (vio como la chica sonreía emocionada) y ofrecerme como voluntario en Terra Save.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la chica y espetó:

-¡Christopher! ¿De verdad piensas que te permitiría trabajar durante tus vacaciones siendo la primera que durante tanto tiempo te ha insistido en tomarlas?

- Sabía que te pondrías así – dijo el castaño sonriendo – aunque pienso que sería una buena idea. – se apresuró en continuar ya que veía la respuesta de su hermana formarse en su cerebro y estar a punto de salir por su boca – En realidad, pensé en que podría pasar algunos días en NY, luego podrías ayudarme a decidir qué hacer con todo ese tiempo libre.

- Si lo pones de esa manera, por supuesto ¡ya verás que la pasaremos bien! Pero en cuanto se te ocurra de nuevo esa tontería de unirte a Terra Save… -dejó las palabras en el aire mientras señalaba con el índice a su hermano. - Ambos rieron de la "amenaza" de Claire mientras llegaban al restaurant que había elegido Chris.

Conversaron alegremente durante la cena sobre distintas cosas, aunque el castaño sentía que su hermana evitaba a propósito tratar algunos temas sabía que lo hacía sólo para que se relajara un rato. Decidió no darle importancia por el momento, ya tendrían tiempo suficiente de hablar; vaya que tendrían tiempo…

Terminaron de cenar, fueron por algunos víveres para el desayuno y se dirigieron al apartamento de Chris. Instaló a su hermana en la habitación libre que disponía y se dispuso a dejarla descansar cuando ella comenzó a hablar:

-¿Estás totalmente seguro de ir? -No hubo necesidad de que especificara de sobre lo que hablaba-

-Di mi palabra, a este punto no puedo retractarme.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Imagino lo que puedes estar sintiendo y te aseguro que si en algún momento decides no presentarte ni siquiera Jill podrá reprochártelo.

-Buenas noches, Claire.- Dijo el hombre dejando la habitación.

-¡Oye! Supongo que por lo menos tendrás un buen traje para disfrazar tu corazón roto

-… ¿Qué?... yo

-¿Pensabas ir de camuflaje acaso? Mañana nos encargaremos de eso, así que prepárate.- Puntualizó la chica con una sonrisa.

Chris se dirigió a su habitación y encendió la TV, no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Intentó concentrarse en una vieja película que estaban transmitiendo pero nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Lo agobiaban las contradicciones. No quería pensar, no quería sentir… Deseó tener a la mano una botella de whisky y lamentó haberse deshecho de ellas hace ya algún tiempo. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que varias horas después por fin lo invadió el sueño y se entregó a él.


	4. Viviendo Con Ello

**¡Saludos a tod s! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por estar pendientes de esta historia. Esta mañana me he robado un poquito de tiempo para subir este nuevo capítulo y mantener el ritmo que llevaba. Esta entrega tiene un pequeño toque de Song Fic, al final del capítulo les dejaré un enlace para que escuchen la canción si es que no lo han hecho. Espero disfruten la historia y como siempre, espero sus comentarios :)**

***Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil son Propiedad absoluta de sus creadores, "Our Farewell"pertenece a Within Temptation. Esta historia sólo persigue fines recreativos.***

**Capítulo IV - Viviendo Con Ello **

**Mayo 10, 2014**

Cuando Helena Harper despertó eran más de las 10 de la mañana. El sol entraba por las persianas iluminando la habitación. Por un momento sintió que si se daba vuelta vería a Deborah al otro lado de la cama. Cuando eran niñas su hermana solía pasarse a su habitación en plena noche, asustada por las sombras proyectadas en las ventanas. Sintió su corazón se encogerse y el amargo sabor de la tristeza la invadió nuevamente.

Casi había transcurrido un año desde Tall Oaks, y aunque pareciera mucho tiempo, sentía que la pena y la culpa en su interior eran más grandes cada día. No importa cuánto le dijeran que no había podido evitarlo, su hermana había muerto por culpa suya. No bastaba que Derek Simmons hubiese dejado de existir, aún quedaban muchas personas dispuestas a condenar al mundo por su ambición y ella se había prometido a si misma que evitaría aquello a toda costa.

Decidió levantarse y preparar un poco de café, pero antes de salir de la habitación se percató del sobre con la invitación a la boda de Adam. Recordó que aún no tenía un regalo para él y Jill, como le había dicho se llamaba su futura esposa- recordaba que también le había dicho que era de operaciones especiales de la BSAA- y mucho menos tenía nada que ponerse; hace bastante tiempo que su vida social era prácticamente nula; Deborah siempre le decía que debía salir más (y ella le respondía que por su parte debería salir menos).

Tomó un ligero desayuno, se vistió con unos jeans, una blusa de corte irregular color turquesa y una chaqueta ligera para disimilar un poco las lesiones en sus brazos -Le disgustaba que la gente al percatarse de ello le comenzara a mirar de manera extraña- y se dispuso a salir, debía encargarse las compras para el día siguiente y tal vez pasar por un salón de belleza. Hace tiempo que no tenía mucho tiempo libre para ella misma y, aunque no era vanidosa, le gustaba estar siempre presentable.

* * *

Chris despertó sobresaltado, nuevamente lo asaltaba el mismo sueño… Una criatura con un brazo enorme lo sujetaba por el cuello, intentaba asfixiarle por no cumplir su palabra, por ser débil. Podía percibir las oleadas de odio que desprendía su cuerpo; y cuando estaba a punto de faltarle el aire por completo le miraba desafiante a los ojos con sus orbes amarillos, disfrutaría ver la vida extinguirse de su cuerpo. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos a la muerte los orbes amarillos cambiaban a un color azul que le daba esperanzas, no todo estaba perdido; el agarre del grotesco brazo se aflojaba poco a poco… Más de repente la expresión de los ojos cambiaba, se volvía fría y llena nuevamente de furia asesina; la presión del agarre aumentaba infinitamente y su vida se extinguía mirando aquellos ojos que sonreían tras su muerte…

Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y lavo su cara con abundante agua intentando ahogar los restos de aquella pesadilla que aparecía casi de manera puntual cada vez que dormía. Al salir de la habitación sintió el aroma del café indicándole que Claire se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Se dirigió a la cocina y saludó a su hermana.

-Buenos días, Claire

-Oh, buenos días, pensé que dormirías un rato más…

- Prefiero estar despierto – dijo el capitán mientras recibía la taza de café que le extendía su hermana-

Claire pensó en comentar al respecto pero recordó las pesadillas que aun ahora aparecían frecuentemente mientras dormía y guardó silencio, no era grato hablar de eso. Así que preguntó:

-Chris ¿Recuerdas lo que dije anoche?

-Mantengo la idea general, pero sueles decir muchas cosas. – respondió el castaño mientras alcanzaba una de las tostadas que había preparado la chica.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso – dijo ella de manera sarcástica. Me refería a que hoy debemos ir de compras Chris, sé que no es tu actividad favorita, pero debiste pensar en eso antes de pedirme que te acompañara.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien se ofreció voluntariamente – dijo el hombre mientras la miraba extrañado

-Sí, pues, en este caso da igual –respondía la pelirroja desechando las palabras de su hermano. – Debemos elegir tu traje de venganza…

-… Traje de vengan… ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

-Pues, que si van a terminar de pisotear tus sentimientos al menos tienes derecho a presumir de lo que se está perdiendo para siempre – dijo la chica mientras pellizcaba el brazo izquierdo de su hermano

-No seas…

-¿Necia, tonta, pesada? Chris, confía en lo que te digo. Además supongo que si vas de vacaciones deberás comprar algunas cosas acorde al lugar donde viajes.

-Lugar que todavía no decidido, es más, la idea de ir a NY ya no me parece tan buena…

-Vamos ¡no seas pesado! Sólo intento bromear contigo. Como dicen, al mal tiempo buena cara. - culminó la chica con una sonrisa mientras su hermano terminaba de desayunar en silencio.

* * *

Ya corrían las primeras horas de la tarde cuando Helena hizo una pausa en sus compras para tomar un refrigerio, hasta dentro de media hora más tenía la cita que esa misma mañana había hecho en un spa, después de todo se merecía aunque sea unos momentos para ella.

Mientras tomaba su ligero almuerzo sonó su teléfono, era Leon quien llamaba.

-¡Qué tal, chica ruda! – dijo sonriente el rubio a modo de saludo –

-Vaya, si es el "Príncipe encantador" ¿ya salvaste a la princesa de turno?

-Hice lo que pude, pero resultó ser bastante bruja. Hace poco escuché de lo bien que te fue anoche, al parecer eres casi una estrella en la D.S.O – exclamó el agente

-Yo diría meteorito en lugar de estrella. Al parecer los trajes se encuentran complacidos con el éxito de la operación, todo el equipo trabajó muy duro, fue más grande de lo que esperábamos.-

-Vamos, acepta un poco de rédito. Ingrid dijo que estuviste increíble y sabes que ella no es fácil de impresionar.

-¿Llamaste para hablar de trabajo? –dijo la castaña intentando cambiar de tema, no era falsa modestia, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda recibiendo halagos por algo que era su deber.

-Hmmm, está bien; hablemos de tus planes de fin de semana.- respondió el rubio con seriedad fingida.

-¿Y por qué lo dices de esa manera? Para su información, agente Kennedy, tengo un importante compromiso, y debo irme, me espera una cita en un spa.

-¿Compromiso, spa? – Comentó el rubio perplejo antes de agregar con una gran sonrisa – ¡Pero vaya que lo tenías en secreto! ¿Acaso conozco a la víctima? Digo, afortunado…

-Muy gracioso, Leon; pero en serio, debo irme ahora.- le cortó la chica entre irritada y divertida.

-Está bien, no me digas en este momento, pero ya verás descubriré quien es ese pobre hombre y le advertiré que tenga cuidado con Mrs. Hyde – soltó el agente entre risas

-Adiós, Leon.- Cortó la llamada y pidió la cuenta y luego de pagar salió del lugar, debía llevar hasta su auto las compras que había hecho antes de que comenzara su cita.

Al salir con prisa del Café en que se encontraba casi se lleva por delante a una chica pelirroja, ambas se disculparon al mismo tiempo y siguieron sus respectivos caminos. Ya se había alejado algunos pasos de aquel lugar cuando el hombre que acompañaba a la pelirroja entró al local siguiendo a su acompañante.

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento Chris se sentía no tan cansado como infinitamente fastidiado, Claire le había hecho recorrer varias veces el mismo centro comercial, su hermana podría ser especial en muchos aspectos, pero esa manía la había acompañado desde que podía recordar, no podía decidirse por algo la primera vez que lo veía lo que era una verdadera lata para él. Intentando distraerse había incluso llamado a algunos de los miembros de su equipo preguntando si existía alguna novedad, pero todos le habían insistido es que dejara de preocuparse por eso, que estaba de vacaciones. Pero para él, si lo hacían elegir entre arriesgar su vida frente a armas bio -orgánicas y repetir la experiencia del día junto a su hermana tenía muy claro lo que prefería.

-Al menos de los B.O.W puedes escapar- se había repetido durante la mayor parte de la tarde.

Sin apenas conversar con Claire anunció que tomaría una ducha y se iría a dormir. Ya en el baño poco a poco iba pasando la frustración que sentía por pasarse el día recorriendo el maldito centro comercial y fue remplazada por mil y una ideas sobre cómo afrontar lo que le esperaba al día siguiente sin salir corriendo del lugar. Nunca había sido un cobarde, pero esta vez se acercaba bastante. Era algo que no deseaba enfrentar, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, había dado su palabra y debía actuar como un adulto sin importar cuanto le doliera que Jill se alejara de el para siempre.

Salió de la ducha, se colocó la parte de abajo del pijama y se acostó deseando que aunque sea por una sola noche su pesadilla recurrente decidiera faltar a la cita.

**Mayo 11, 2014**

Aún no había terminado de salir el sol y Helena Harper se encontraba despierta. El relajante tratamiento del día anterior la había liberado de tantas tensiones que no necesitó muchas horas de sueño para sentirse completamente descansada y llena de energía. Pronto se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a aprovechar la mañana. Tomó poco de jugo de naranja, vistió con ropa deportiva y se dirigió hacia un parque cercano al complejo de edificios donde vivía, uno de los tantos de la ciudad. Correría un rato, hasta que el sol estuviese lo suficientemente alto que resultare molesto o hasta que sintiera hambre, cualquier cosa que ocurriera primero.

Llegó caminando hasta el lugar, realizó algunos estiramientos, colocó sus audífonos e inició su playlist con "The Pretender" de Foo Fighters (le gustaban varios tipos de música, pero tenía predilección por el rock) comenzando así a trotar por los caminos que aquel parque ofrecía. Se sentía llena de energía al punto que sus pasos se sincronizaban con el compás de la música que escuchaba; casi estaba eufórica, extrañaba esa sensación que la música le producía, cuando de pronto sonaron los primeros acordes de la siguiente canción…

Le bastó escuchar las primeras y delicadas notas del piano para sentir que todo se helaba en su interior. Fue inútil cambiar a la próxima pista, en su mente continuaba sonando la anterior:

_In my hands a legacy of memories,_

_I can hear you say my name_…

La chica sacudió la cabeza, quería alejar aquellos versos que la hacían sentir tan sola, tan vacía…

_There is nothing but silence now, around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, era inútil contenerlas una vez que comenzaban a salir. Redujo el paso hasta detenerse e inclinarse para tomar aire y secar su rostro.

_ How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

La culpa la golpeó nuevamente con fuerza – Deborah… ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué no pude salvarte?

Se apartó del camino, retiró sus audífonos y reposó la frente sobre un poste de iluminación que se mantenía frio gracias al aire de la mañana. Estuvo un minuto en esa posición y decidió regresar a casa; ya no tenía sentido continuar allí, no merecía disfrutar de aquella mañana de primavera, así que dio media vuelta rumbo a su edificio; la energía que hasta hace pocos minutos había sentido se había esfumado.

* * *

-Al menos esta es nueva – se dijo Chris al mirarse al espejo luego de enjuagar su rostro con abundante agua.

No es que fuera muy efectivo, pero de esa manera sentía que ahogaba sus pesadillas. La de aquella noche fue distinta. Se encontraba en la antigua comisaría de Raccoon City, debía dirigirse a la oficina de Brian Irons algo importante le esperaba allí pero no conseguía llegar; las paredes de cada pasillo que tomaba comenzaban a girar una vez que casi alcanzaba el final del mismo dejándolo en una habitación distinta a la deseada, devolviéndolo incluso hasta el vestíbulo con esa extraña fuente que siempre le había parecido ridícula. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la estatua cuando frente a él apareció Albert Wesker (tal como lo recordaba de cuando fue su capitán en S.T.A.R.S.) y con un chasquido llamaba a los demás miembros del equipo quienes inmediatamente se convertían en zombies y lo devoraban vivo mientras Wesker lo sujetaba.

Luego de despertar de esa pesadilla le había sido imposible volver a dormirse, así que apenas comenzó a aclarar el día decidió salir a correr un rato. No despertaría a Claire, aunque le provocó hacerla pagar por la experiencia del día anterior decidió que era mejor estar solo por un rato, ya tendría que compartir espacio con mucha gente a lo largo del día.

Condujo hasta un parque que se encontraba algo retirado de su edificio, pero que llamaba su atención cada vez que pasaba por aquel lugar, además, nunca había ido allí.

- Se supone que eso hacen las personas cuando están de vacaciones, conocen nuevos lugares - Pensó y soltó un bufido.

Dejó la SUV en el estacionamiento y se dirigió al interior del parque mientras realizaba algunos estiramientos. Al comenzar a correr fue adelantado por una mujer que se encontraba en la misma actividad, cosa que no le molestó en lo absoluto ya que su ropa deportiva le estaba regalando un muy bonito panorama. La chica mantenía un paso rápido y constante, se notaba que estaba en forma – ¡y vaya que formas! – pensó el castaño. Se alegró que no hubiera mucha gente en los alrededores, así no recibiría miradas de desaprobación de quienes lo descubrieran en su deleite visual.

Pensaba en alcanzarla y decirle algo justo cuando la chica aumentó aún más la velocidad de sus pasos, el capitán se sorprendió de la energía que aquella mujer de cabello castaño demostraba y se apresuró para no perderla de vista. Justo cuando la chica comenzaba a disminuir el paso escucho el sonido de su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La chica se había detenido al parecer a tomar un poco de aire así que la adelantó algunos pasos y se dispuso a contestar la llamada; se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio el nombre de quien llamaba en la pantalla: B. Burton. Se detuvo y atendió:

-¿Barry?

- ¡Chris! Me alegra escucharte, temí que fuera demasiado temprano para ser un domingo

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para las sorpresas – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, hace bastante tiempo que no coincidía con Barry ya que este vivía en Canadá junto a su familia – ¿A que debo este honor?

- Verás, Kathy y yo decidimos pasar un tiempo "en el viejo terruño", hemos estado viajando por el país y Jill me contactó, dijo que no me perdonaría si no me presentaba en su boda. Anoche llegamos a la ciudad y decidí llamar a ver si podríamos encontrarnos y tomar una cerveza después que aquello acabe o algún otro día, estaremos en Washington por lo menos cuatro días antes de volver a casa.

- Puede que no sea necesario esperar tanto, nos veremos esta tarde en lo de Jill

- Entonces está dicho, nos vemos luego, Redfield

-Hasta entonces. Burton.

Chris guardó su teléfono, al parecer el día no sería tan malo como pintaba hace unas horas atrás. En ese momento recordó a la chica que había "admirado" hace poco, giró y no encontró señales de ella, seguro regresó al encontrarse cansada ya que no la había visto pasar mientras hablaba con Barry.

-Fue bonito mientras duró, muy bonito…- se dijo hacia sus adentros y continuó con su actividad durante una hora más.

Al entrar a su apartamento se quitó la sudada camiseta y la lanzó sobre el sillón sin percatarse de que Claire se encontraba acurrucada en el

-¡Oye! A ver donde dejas tus porquerías- exclamó indignada – ¡puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tu casa, pero eso no me convierte en cesto de ropa sucia!

-Lo lamento, de verdad no me fije que estabas allí – respondió él bastante divertido, al ver su semblante la pelirroja no le creyó y se marchó a la cocina con aire indignado.

El hombre del torso desnudo la siguió y de manera anunció:

-No te imaginas quien me ha llamado hace un rato – Su hermana lo miró más no dijo palabra alguna, aguardó un momento, aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta después de pillar la mirada que le había lanzado la chica. – Barry Burton – se limitó a decir.

-Barry ¿de veras?

-Sí, al parecer Jill decidió aprovechar y hacer una reunión de ex S.T.A.R.S el mismo día

-Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo ¿desde cuándo está en la ciudad? ¿Vendrá con Kathy?

- Dijo que llegaron anoche –respondió el castaño mientras asentía con su cabeza - se quedarán algunos días más.

-Es una lástima que deba regresar mañana temprano… Por cierto, voy a reservar los boletos para el viaje, supongo que habrás pensado en comenzar a hacer el equipaje ¿cierto?

-La verdad estaba pensando en quedarme un par de días más y ponerme al corriente de todo con Barry. No me estoy retractando del ir contigo –dijo al ver que su hermana lo miraba con reproche- simplemente te alcanzaría en unos días más, es todo.

- Si así lo prefieres- dijo la pelirroja con aire de resignación mientras veía como su hermano se servía el desayuno.

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el enlace a esta hermosa canción -

**Within Temptation- Our Farewell:** watch?v=KnkKejof2jk


	5. ¿Nos Conocemos?

**¡Saludos a todos! Después de todo el final de mi semana no fue tan movido y he tenido oportunidad de escribir. Me plantee este capítulo de varias manera, no se si la que elegí fue la mejor, pero sin duda fue la que más me agradó. Espero con ansias sus comentarios al respecto, ya por el título se imaginarán que ocurrirá ;)**

***Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia sólo persigue fines recreativos***

**Capítulo V - ¿Nos Conocemos?**

Desde la mañana Helena no había dejado de sentirse miserable. Pensaba en que si hubiese ido a la cárcel al menos no tendría que ver cada día todas las cosas de las que su hermana se perdería para siempre. Cuando sus padres murieron se prometió que protegería a Deborah con su vida de ser necesario…

-Mamá, papá… - Sintió una nueva punzada en lo más profundo de su alma- de todas las cosas que hubiesen podido ocurrir nunca se imaginó que su hermana compartiría el mismo destino que ellos, tampoco imaginó nunca presenciar la muerte andante. Quería creer, se había convencido de que ellos no habrían sufrido, que simplemente habían cruzado; pero cada vez era más difícil conservar ese pensamiento, sobre todo después de lo que había vivido en el último año.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su teléfono, había programado una alarma para saber cuándo debía comenzar a arreglarse para el evento de esa tarde, en ese momento no le apetecía en lo absoluto salir y mucho menos asistir a una fiesta. Pensó en dejarle un mensaje a Adam diciendo que había surgido algo y que no podría asistir, pero vino a su mente la imagen de él acompañándola frente a la tumba de Deborah a tan solo una semana de que aquel infierno ocurriera. Como siempre había estado allí para ayudarla, no podía hacerle eso. Decidió que asistiría a la ceremonia y luego de saludarlo a él y su esposa se disculparía y dejaría el lugar.

Tomó una rápida ducha y comenzó a arreglarse. Onduló un poco las puntas de su cabello, se maquilló de manera bastante natural salvo sus ojos los que delineó con cuidado difuminando luego las líneas para otorgarles un efecto "ahumado", cubrió sus labios con un tono rosa que se asemejaba mucho a su tono por lo que únicamente aportaba algo de brillo; por último se colocó el vestido que había comprado el día anterior.

Le había tomado un rato ya que todos los que le gustaban dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y por tanto los signos de su reciente misión que aún no desaparecían, así que cuando lo vio supo que ese era el indicado. El vestido era "nude" con detalles dorados en brocado, cubría sus brazos con una transparencia en la que se repetían los mismos adornos dorados y que dejaba oculta cualquier marca. No poseía escote delantero, pero una vez que daba vuelta se notaba el osado escote que llegaba hasta su cintura, no le quedaba ceñido, pero resaltaba perfectamente sus voluptuosas formas. Por delante el vestido llegaba justo hasta las rodillas y se alargaba un poco más hacia la parte de atrás haciéndola lucir más estilizada. La vendedora tenía razón lucía como un "premio dorado", parecía confeccionado justo para ella.

Calzó las sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido, como accesorio sólo llevaba unos diminutos zarcillos y un anillo dorado y rosa en su mano izquierda; comprobó una vez más su imagen en el espejo, consultó la hora en su reloj y vio que estaba bien de tiempo. Tomó la invitación, el regalo que había comprado el día anterior y salió de su apartamento. Conducía tranquilamente cuando al doblar en una esquina se topó con un endemoniado embotellamiento, al parecer un idiota había chocado y provocado esa fila infernal. No podía devolverse ni avanzar, maldijo por lo bajo y se resignó a quedarse allí quien sabe hasta cuándo, tal vez hizo mal y era mejor no haber salido.

* * *

Durante el trayecto Claire había intentado buscar conversación a Chris, pero al solo recibir monosílabos o gestos con la cabeza como respuesta había desistido. Acababan de llegar al salón donde en poco tiempo se realizaría la boda de Jill, su hermano buscaba lugar donde estacionar mientras ella intentaba disimular sus miradas de preocupación. Sentía que Chris estaba en modo automático desde hace un par de horas, ni siquiera había protestado cuando ella intentaba arreglar su corbatín, casi no había pronunciado palabra desde entonces; esperaba que la presencia de Barry le ayudase a pasar por aquello, aunque el pelirrojo de cierta manera había alentado el acercamiento entre Chris y Jill hace años era un hombre consciente, y como tal sabría que decirle a su hermano para atravesar por aquello, ella casi se había quedado sin palabras.

Consiguieron sitio y se encaminaron hasta el lugar del evento, entregaron la invitación y fueron conducidos al salón en que tendría lugar la ceremonia. Claire sintió admiración, la decoración era impecable, con flores blancas y luces tenues. Los asientos se encontraban dispuestos de manera que formaban un pasillo por el cual transitaría la pareja en poco rato. Miraba a su hermano de soslayo, este mantenía una expresión totalmente seria y una mirada que decía muchas cosas y a la vez nada, aquello era muy duro para él y lo estaba soportando pero tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se rompería en pequeños pedazos por la tensión que se notaba en su expresión.

Tomó su mano y la apretó entre las de ella para reconfortarle un poco, en ese momento detestaba a Jill por hacer a su hermano pasar por aquello. Por supuesto que el iría, aun en esas circunstancias el haría cualquier cosa por ella; además su orgullo no le dejaría mostrarse débil, resentido o dolido ante quienes siempre sospecharon que entre ellos existía más que lazos de amistad. Chris Redfield nunca se había caracterizado por mostrar fácilmente sus verdaderas emociones y estaba claro que no comenzaría ese día.

Sintió las manos de su hermana cerrarse sobre la suya y agradeció que estuviese acompañándole, en el lugar se encontraban varios conocidos que lo saludaron alegremente; el correspondía a todos los saludos, sonrisas, presentaciones de manera cortés, no iba a dejar que nadie se fijase en cuan afectado se sentía así incluso tuviese que utilizar su entrenamiento militar para ello. Continuaba en aquella danza e intercambio de halagos cuando escuchó una voz familiar:

-Vaya, pero si son los hermanos Redfield. Chris, debes ser un prodigio de la naturaleza ¡a tu edad continúas creciendo!

Los hermanos miraron en dirección a aquella voz y con mucha alegría saludaron a Barry Burton y su esposa Kathy quienes devolvieron el saludo con la misma efusividad. Barry había perdido gran parte de su otrora rojizo cabello y no lucía barba en su rostro. Kathy se encontraba casi igual que la última vez que los había visto, salvo que ahora se notaban mechones plata entre sus rubios cabellos.

En eso se encontraban cuando anunciaron que el novio haría su entrada. Amigos y familiares lo recibieron con un cálido aplauso, todos se notaban muy emocionados pero no tanto como Adam Folley, tenía pinta de haberse ganado la lotería y no era para menos. Paseó entre las filas saludando a todos. Al llegar a donde se encontraban los Redfield y compañía los saludó a todos con una amplia sonrisa, ofreció un apretón de manos a Chris al cual el castaño correspondió acompañándola con un gesto afirmativo mientras presentaba a su hermana y los Burton.

Los lugares libres se iban ocupando poco a poco, la tensión que Chris había liberado al saludar a Barry estaba volviendo a su cuerpo. El hombre se percató de esto y dio algunas palmadas en la espalda del castaño, esté lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa para posteriormente mirar al frente casi fijamente.

Helena apuraba el paso lo más que podía, al parecer era la última en llegar, la ceremonia estaría a punto de comenzar si no es que ya lo había hecho. Además del atasco en que se metió le había costado un mundo encontrar lugar donde estacionar. Al entregar la invitación en la puerta le dijeron que había llegado a tiempo pero que debía darse prisa si no quería llegar después que la novia, ya el evento estaba por comenzar. Casi corrió por el pasillo y al entrar al salón tomó asiento en una de las últimas filas, se esforzó un poco por ver a Adam quien se encontraba de pie ante el altar; lucía algo nervioso, pero si la felicidad tuviera una imagen seguro debería ser la de su amigo.

En ese momento se abrieron de par en par las puertas principales del salón y comenzó a sonar la tradicional marcha nupcial. Helena vio como la rubia mujer vestida con traje de novia caminaba solitaria al altar para encontrarse con quien en breve se convertiría en su esposo "hasta que la muerte los separe". Respiró profundo al recordar como a pesar de que la gente insistía en continuar con su vida de la manera más normal posible la muerte estaba más cerca de lo que todos creían.

Al ver a Jill Valentine caminar hacia al altar vestida de novia, Chris Redfield sintió una amarga gota bajar por su garganta…

* * *

Finalizada la ceremonia los invitados fueron conducidos a un salón distinto en donde tendría lugar la recepción. Las personas comentaban de lo bonito que había sido, el traje de la novia, la sonrisa del novio, lo normal en aquellas situaciones, pero Helena deseaba saludar lo más pronto posible a su amigo para marcharse de allí.

Sentía que un manto oscuro la separaba de los demás. Algunos conocidos la saludaron y ella les devolvió el saludo de la mejor manera que pudo. Jenny Spencer quien había trabajado junto a ella en la CIA le buscó conversación sobre las mismas cosas de siempre, le presentó varios hombres quienes hicieron cumplidos sobre su apariencia, sonrisas iban y venían por todo el lugar pero ella sólo deseaba escapar.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo y se alejó del grupo dirigiéndose a uno de los balcones que poseía el salón en su ala oeste; desde allí el ruido se escuchaba apagado y no había gente que le preguntara su opinión por cada detalle del lugar, no había que fingir sonrisas ni asentir gentilmente a palabras que apenas si había registrado. Esperaría allí hasta que la pareja anfitriona apareciera, los saludaría y se marcharía.

Lamentó no llevar un trago con ella, lo necesitaba, pero no deseaba volver adentro a menos que fuera para lo que ya tenía previsto. Miró hacia el cielo, comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas de la noche, una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro y levantaba un poco sus cabellos; apreció la vista nocturna que ante ella se extendía cuando el sonido de unos pasos la hicieron voltear hacia su derecha y observar al hombre que ababa de unírsele en el balcón.

Chris escuchaba la conversación a su alrededor sin apenas participar mientras tomaba una copa, se habían ubicado en unos sillones Claire, Brarry, Kathy y una pareja de chicas que trabajaban en el área administrativa de la BSAA quienes recordaba se habían vuelto cercanas a Jill. Barry y Kathy comentaban sobre su familia, mientras la pareja de chicas y Claire les hacían preguntas de cualquier cosa. El castaño sentía que el nudo de la corbata le cortaba la respiración y continuamente lo movía para aflojarlo un poco, pero sabía que era su cuerpo somatizando, que necesitaba salir de allí en ese momento. No podía dejar a su hermana a su suerte, además esperaba tener unas palabras con Barry, así que se disculpó por el momento y se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones del salón para tomar un poco de aire y despejar su mente.

Entró y se dirigió al punto más alejado del mismo, casi no se notaba en la oscuridad debido a su oscuro traje. Intentó olvidar las escenas que hace poco había presenciado; Jill caminando vestida de novia, casándose con otro tipo y saliendo de allí con pinta de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. No podía dejar que aquello lo siguiera afectando de esa manera. Siempre estuvo consciente de lo que su comportamiento y decisiones provocarían, ya era momento de dejar de lamentarse y torturarse, debía seguir adelante con su vida. En mala hora había sido obligado a tomar un descanso, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo para que esos pensamientos lo abandonaran de una vez por todas.

Fue entonces cuando escucho pasos acercarse. Una mujer arribó al otro extremo del balcón. No podía ver su rostro debido a que el cabello castaño cubría su perfil, pero recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, el vestido que usaba dejaba entrever sus estilizadas piernas y un generoso escote recorría su espalda, lucía realmente increíble, aunque sus movimientos y postura dejaban notar que no se encontraba del todo bien. La miraba con interés creciente cuando la brisa nocturna levantó su cabello y le permitió observar el rostro de esa mujer el cual inmediatamente se le hizo familiar; era la misma chica del aeropuerto y también era la misma chica de otro lugar que no lograba recordar.

Decidió que esa vez no se quedaría con la duda y lentamente caminó hacia el extremo dónde se encontraba ella, y a su vez la mujer percibió que alguien se acercaba ya que volteó su rostro y fijó su mirada color avellana en él. Percibió que la mirada que al principio mostraba impaciencia cambió a una de sorpresa, ella lo había reconocido, así que la sensación que tenía no era equivocada. Respiró profundo antes de dirigirse a ella:

-Sé que puede sonar a cliché pero no tengo intensión de molestarte, sólo que te vi llegar y me resultas extrañamente familiar, pero no puedo recordar dónde te he visto antes así que debo preguntar ¿nos conocemos?

Helena miró a aquel hombre, se encontraba impecablemente vestido con un traje negro que le ajustaba perfectamente, la expresión de su rostro era distinta a la que había visto la última vez, igual que el tono de voz sereno y profundo que utilizó para dirigirse a ella; todo eso unido a que en dichas circunstancias lo encontró muy atractivo le hicieron responder de manera algo torpe:

-Algo así…

-Soy Chris Redfield – dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano y mirándola a los ojos, más allá de la sorpresa que había notado en ellos unos momentos antes su mirada parecía esconder una gran pena.

-Helena Harper – Respondió la chica estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida. Sabía que él había logrado escapar en China, pero el recordar esos acontecimientos sólo consiguió aumentar la tristeza que ya sentía.

Al escuchar el nombre de la mujer varias imágenes vinieron a su mente. China, el forcejeo que mantuvo con Leon y la voz de este gritando "Helena, espera" y ella respondiendo "va a matarla".

-Estabas con Kennedy, hace un año… en China

Ella asintió rompiendo el contacto visual que habían mantenido y mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte, intentó deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-Supe que lograste escapar, rescataste a la agente Birkin y el chico Jake. Yo… lo lamento por tu compañero. Dijo ella sin mirarlo, sentía que no podría contenerse por mucho rato, las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento.

Chris no pudo responder a aquello, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sólo atinó a hacer un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato contemplando la noche. Por alguna razón quería preguntarle cómo se había visto envuelta en todo aquello, pero era lógico, si estaba con Kennedy es porque era agente de alto nivel del gobierno. Bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza para luego mirarla nuevamente y cuando lo hizo logró ver una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla antes de que ella se diera vuelta. No supo que hacer salvo disculparse.

-Yo… lo lamento, no quería importunarte… Se lo duro que es, cuando vives algo así jamás lo olvidas.

Helena secó sus lágrimas y respondió

-no es tu culpa, es sólo que soy un completo desastre, hoy simplemente no ha sido un buen día… no soy la mejor compañía en este momento.

"Vaya que bonito desastre" pensó el castaño antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Helena

-Seguro que hemos vivido tiempos mejores. Dijo el hombre encogiendo lo hombros

Ella lo miró y asomó una sonrisa antes de preguntar

-¿amigo del novio o de la novia?

-Novia ¿y tú?

-Novio, conozco a Adam desde hace algunos años, antes trabajaba para la CIA… Los buenos viejos tiempos.

-¿Eres compañera de Leon?

-No precisamente, aquella vez fue algo que no pudimos evitar, aunque hemos coincidido en algunas misiones posteriores.

Chris notaba que la chica se intentaba controlar lo más que podía y en cierta forma se lo agradeció, no era el mejor consolando a otras personas con frases en las que el mismo no creía. Aun así sintió que en su interior se despertaba algo de la furia dormida ¿hasta cuándo seguirían sufriendo personas, perdiendo la oportunidad de vivir plena y felizmente a causa del bioterrorismo? Algo de eso debió notarse en su rostro ya que Helena le preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente

-¿te encuentras bien?

El la miró saliendo de sus pensamientos –Sí, sólo que tampoco soy muy buena compañía el día de hoy.

Desde donde se encontraban escucharon las voces amplificadas de Adam y Jill agradeciendo a todos por su presencia e invitándolos nuevamente a disfrutar de la fiesta. Ante esto Helena vio su oportunidad y le dijo a Chris:

-Disculpa debo irme ahora, no me siento con ánimos de festejar, así que les diré hola y me marcharé. Fue bueno verte y saber que estás bien, Chris ¡Hasta luego!

- Seguro - respondió el castaño mientras estrechaba su mano como despedida- Cuídate, por favor.

Helena asintió y comenzó a alejarse del hombre cuando le escuchó decir:

-Por cierto, luces muy bien esta noche.

Helena se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y con tal vez su única sonrisa sincera del día respondió:

-Gracias, tú también luces muy bien. – Y continuó regresando hacia el salón.


	6. Humor de Lunes

**Capítulo VI – HUMOR DE LUNES**

**Mayo 12, 2014**

Chris conducía de regreso a casa, acababa de dejar a su hermana en el aeropuerto y planeaba dormir algunas horas, a pesar de que habían regresado bastante tempano la noche anterior el castaño no había podido conciliar el sueño, sumado a eso, Claire Debía estar a las 5:30 en el aeropuerto para llegar a una hora decente de incorporarse a sus labores por lo que en algún punto desistió de intentar quedarse dormido.

La mañana aclaraba cada vez un poco más mientras permanecía en el habitual embotellamiento y escuchaba las noticias en la radio. Hablaban de una operación que había llevado a cabo el ejército junto a una agencia gubernamental -no especificaron cual lo que hizo que Chris sospechara de que se trataba- continuaron diciendo que en la operación se habían apresado los líderes de un cartel de la droga que operaba en la frontera con México y a miembros de una organización terrorista que pretendía diseminarse por todo el país. Por razones como aquella no le hacía nada de gracia encontrarse fuera del trabajo.

Entre una cosa y otra no tuvo la oportunidad que quería para conversar abiertamente con Barry durante la noche anterior, tampoco es que hubiesen permanecido mucho rato en la recepción; así que Chris y Burton había acordado juntarse al día siguiente para ponerse al tanto, pero para eso faltaban todavía varias horas y el capitán de la B.S.A.A. necesitaba dormir. Durante la noche pensó en los días que tendría por delante y como llenarlos, tal vez la idea de alejarse de la ciudad no fuera tan mala después de todo, aunque no le apetecía salir del país; si es por viajar ya lo había hecho muchas veces, prefería algo conocido. Tenía algunos destinos en mente, pero nada decidido todavía.

Llegó al apartamento y fue directo a su habitación despojándose de las prendas de vestir en el camino y sin perder tiempo se tumbó en la cama cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada, dispuesto a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Sin saber cómo, su mente volvió a la noche anterior, de nuevo se encontraba en el balcón junto a la mujer de cabellos castaños –Helena - recordó su nombre y la profunda pena que había en sus ojos, las lágrimas que no había podido contener. La lucha contra el bioterrorismo era dura, de eso no había duda; te enfrentaba a tus peores temores, incluso con la muerte en persona, pero recibías entrenamiento y este te ayudaba a sobrellevar eso… hasta cierto punto. Helena Harper debía tener algo que la atormentara profundamente para encontrarse llorando por los rincones.

.

.

Se sentía cansada, distraída y solamente era mediodía. Helena pasó la mañana realizando pequeños reportes sobre su última misión y preguntándose cuando llegaría una nueva; necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, no deseaba pensar en nada, no quería atormentarse como lo había hecho las últimas 24 horas.

Estaba deprimida, ya había pasado por fases como aquella en el transcurso de los meses, la sensación se marchaba pero luego regresaba si se quiere con más fuerza que antes. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y a la vez no quería importunar a ninguna persona, además ya sabía que le dirían.

Como era hora de almuerzo fue hasta la cafetería del edificio para comer alguna cosa, tal vez encontrara a algo que la distrajera, cosa que no ocurrió. Coincidió con Percy Johansson, un agente que llevaba apenas un par de meses en la DSO pero que desde el primer día que la vio intentó lanzarle el gancho. Helena detestaba aquel tipo de hombres que de persistentes pasaban a ser fastidiosos; a pesar de esto había mantenido hasta ese entonces una conducta normal, casi neutra con el chico, pero ese día no estaba de humor para soportarlo. Helena aprovechó que sonó su celular para dejar a Percy plantado y perplejo, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un saludo extendido.

.

.

Eran cerca de la 1:00 pm cuando Chris Redfield despertó, consultó la hora en su reloj y vio que aún tenía tiempo de comer algo antes de que llegara Barry. Fue a la cocina buscando algo de comer y agradeció a su hermana por haber dejado algunas cosas preparadas en el refrigerador, mientras se calentaban fue recogiendo la ropa que horas antes había dejado de camino a su habitación, Barry siempre le había reñido por ser algo desordenado.

La noche anterior e había explicado al otrora pelirrojo como llegar hasta allí, insistió en que lo buscaría pero el hombre se había reusado. Kathy pasaría la tarde junto a una amiga que tenía en la ciudad, por lo que los ex STARS tendrían tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día.

Se alimentó, vistió una camiseta gris y unos jeans para justo en ese instante escuchar que llamaban a la puerta y se apresuró a abrirla.

-Siempre creí que acampabas afuera de cualquier lugar para llamar a la puerta a la hora exacta.- dijo el castaño invitando a entrar al recién llegado

-Y yo siempre tuve fe en que algún día llegarías puntual a algún lugar, espero que el cielo hay escuchado mis plegarias- contesto el hombre mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Tal vez escucharon algunas de ellas

-¿Claire?

-Partió esta mañana

-Aún recuerdo cuando te seguía a todos lados… Demonios, estoy viejo.

-No es que haya dejado de hacerlo. ¿Las chicas?

-Ambas están bien. Moira hace 6 meses que me hizo abuelo y Polly acaba de conseguir su doctorado, resultó ser una brillante abogada- dijo el ex STARS con una cándida sonrisa y voz llena de orgullo.

-¿Tienen idea de…?

- Una idea general, con el pasar del tiempo fue mi deber alertarlas, nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir. Pero por más que algunas veces lo intentaron no les permití unirse, no podría soportar…

- ¿Quieres beber algo? -Cambió la conversación el castaño- No tengo nada fuerte, pero podemos ir por algo, hay buenos lugares aquí cerca

-Más tarde, antes quería hablar sobre algo… Neo Umbrella… Los últimos pasos que ha dado el gobierno; las noticias hablan de drogas y terrorismo común, pero es sólo una cubierta. Lo peor del caso es que no hemos podido identificar a la cabeza detrás de todo esto.

-Por un tiempo pensé que lo habíamos hecho, pero resultó ser una máscara. Detrás de todo esto está una organización muy poderosa, "La Familia". Lo peor del caso es que podríamos tenerlos frente a nuestras narices y no lo sabríamos… La última vez fue el Consejero de Defensa en persona quien inició aquella pesadilla, no podemos saber quién más está involucrado…-

-Muchas vidas se han perdido, no nos encontramos cerca del final, pero tú eso lo conoces bien. Aun así debes entender que no eres el único luchando, todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y estamos dispuestos a entregar nuestra vida si es necesario…

Chris asintió, Barry no insistiría sobre aquello pero quedó claro a lo que se refería, supuso que en algún momento Claire se lo había comentado. Continuaron hablando sobre sus luchas y descubrimientos por un buen rato más hasta que Barry recordó la propuesta de ir a tomar algo y ambos hombres se marcharon a un pequeño bar en donde permanecieron hasta que Burton recibió una llamada de su esposa solicitando su presencia. Nuevamente Barry rehusó a ser llevado por Chris y se marchó sólo. El castaño terminó su bebida y se disponía a levantarse y abandonar el lugar cuando se percató de que un rostro familiar acababa de entrar.

Observó cómo Helena Harper se dirigía hasta la barra tomaba asiento y ordenaba un trago. La miró por un momento, parecía ausente mientras bebía, era seguro que no la estaba pasando bien, pero ¿qué podría ocurrirle? Recordó su comportamiento durante el momento en que coincidieron la noche anterior, había derramado algunas lágrimas, pero ¿por qué? Se forzó a recordar las palabras que intercambiaron ¿acaso la experiencia en China la afectaba aun hasta el día de hoy? De ser así no podía culparla, no es que el fuera un ejemplo en dejar las cosas atrás y ella se notaba muy joven todavía, seguro no había visto todo lo que él y deshacerse del recuerdo de aquella pesadilla viviente no resultaba sencillo.

También recordaba haber mencionado a… ¿Leon? Siempre había tenido la sensación de que el rubio era incapaz de contenerse ante una mujer (incluso sentía que tuvo a Claire en la mira durante varias oportunidades, aunque ella lo negase) ¿Estaría Helena Harper pasando por una decepción causada por el agente? Chris sacudió la cabeza, lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer esa mujer no era asunto suyo, si por tener demasiado tiempo libre se iba a convertir en una vieja chismosa mejor se buscaba algo que hacer de inmediato.

Miró nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la mujer y vio como un tipo se le había acercado y le buscaba conversación, ella lo ignoraba pero el hombre insistía. La chica respiro profundo y se levantó para alejarse de allí cuando aquel hombre la tomó por el brazo atrayéndola hacia él. El castaño se puso de pie decidido a intervenir en aquella escena, sea como sea no era su estilo dejar que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran; más lo que ocurrió a continuación lo sorprendió.

.

.

Helena había ordenado un Martini, sentía que un par de tragos le ayudarían a dormir bien esa noche y tal vez mañana se sentiría un poco mejor, bebía un par de sorbos intentando despejar su mente cuando escuchó una voz masculina y empalagosa dirigirse a ella:

-¿Por qué tan sola, muñeca?

Helena volteo hacia el origen del sonido y dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre que lo había proferido, luego volvió a su trago; pero el tipejo no la dejó en paz.

-Una lindura como tú no debería estar tan sola, déjame hacerte compañía, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho.

La agente respiraba profundo, decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí, aquel hombre no la dejaría en paz y no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie. Se levantó y no había dado a penas un paso cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo derecho y tiraban de él.

-Dije que nos divertiríamos, no tienes por qué ser tan grosera.- fueron las palabras que llegó a pronunciar el desagradable hombre antes de que Helena perdiera el control.

Aplicó una llave de lucha sometiendo fácilmente a aquel tipo, lo tomó de los cabellos y golpeó su cara contra la barra rompiéndole la nariz y provocando que diera un alarido de dolor. Sin mediar palabra lo soltó, dejó algunos billetes sobre la barra y se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar. Caminaba agitada hacia su auto cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

-¡Helena!- pronunció Chris en voz alta mientras se apresuraba en ir tras la chica.

Ella se dio vuelta al escucharlo

-¿Chris? – dijo algo sorprendida al ver que era el castaño quien la había llamado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Vi lo que sucedió allí adentro, por un momento me preocupé pero veo que tenías todo resuelto.- No había terminado de decir aquello cuando se estaba arrepintiendo de la indiscreción que había cometido

- Suelo resolver mis propios asuntos, gracias.- Respondió la chica de ojos avellana mientras alcanzaba su auto.

-Lo lamento, no quise decir nada malo, es sólo que me sorprendió ver como reaccionaste, no dudaría en tenerte en mi equipo.

Al escuchar esto la chica miró a su interlocutor algo sorprendida e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Lo siento, es solo que no ha sido un buen día, de verdad no suelo andar por la vida rompiendo narices ni nada por el estilo.

- Lástima, se te da muy bien.- dijo el hombre de la BSAA con una ligera sonrisa.- Ya que no terminaste tu trago, ¿te gustaría ir por otro? en algún otro lugar, por supuesto.

-Espera ¿me observabas?

-Sólo pensaba en saludar, hasta que comenzó la acción.

-¿Y no se te ocurre que tu nariz puede estar en riesgo?

-Creo que podría defenderla bastante bien…

Helena sonrió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza. Si bien hasta hace un rato deseaba estar sola en ese momento no le desagradaba la idea de que Chris Redfield le acompañase un rato.

-Está bien ¿pero a dónde iríamos?

- Hay un lugar cerca de aquí, puedes seguirme, te mostrare el camino.

-Seguro.

Chris hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dirigió a su vehículo. ¿De dónde había salido aquello? Realmente no había pensado ninguna de esas palabras, y menos invitarla a tomar algo, aunque más le sorprendía que ella hubiese aceptado. Se sorprendió al verla reaccionar de aquella manera hace un rato, sin duda era fuerte y podía cuidar de sí misma, lo cual aumentaba su curiosidad por saber que era aquello que hace momentos había decidido que no le importaba. Condujo hasta dónde la chica se encontraba estacionada, bajó la ventana para indicar que lo siguiera.

En su auto, Helena se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado en aquello, no le molestaba, pero estaba sorprendida de ella misma. Más allá de los reportes que había leído y lo que Leon le había comentado no sabía nada de Chris Redfield, pero le había parecido sincero hace unos minutos; además, puede que pasar un rato con alguien distinto la distrajera un poco. Vio por el retrovisor la señal del hombre y se dispuso a seguirlo hasta el lugar que le había comentado.

Llegaron al Heaven´s Blue Bar, el lugar tenía un ambiente agradable, buscaron una mesa y ordenaron unos tragos y bocadillos. Helena lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia Chris detallándolo poco a poco y se preguntaba qué rayos hacía allí; por su parte, el capitán de la BSAA se hacía la misma pregunta. Chris miró a su alrededor y luego fijamente a Helena y dijo:

-Creo que por el momento las narices del lugar están a salvo.

-¿Siempre eres tan gracioso?- dijo Helena en tono de sarcasmo

-Sólo con quienes son capaces de patear mi trasero

-¿Sueles provocar que lo pateen muy a menudo?

-Es parte del trabajo.- Respondió el hombre mientras de manera distraída llevaba su mano izquierda a la nuca

-Parece ser un trabajo muy duro.- La manera en que los músculos del Redfield se marcaron al hacer ese gesto no pasó desapercibida para la agente quien disimuló una media sonrisa bebiendo de su vaso.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y tú no te quedas muy atrás en ese aspecto.

-No es fácil acostumbrarse que un muerto viviente intente comerte más que el cerebro, pero supongo que es un buen día si logras vivir para contarlo…

-¿Hace cuánto trabajas para la D.S.O?- Preguntó Chris mirándola con interés

-Oficialmente, hace menos de un año. Antes estuve en el Servicio Secreto… y la CIA…

-¡Vaya experiencia laboral! –Exclamó el castaño visiblemente sorprendido quien estuvo a punto de preguntar cuántos años tenía antes de escuchar en su cabeza la voz de su hermana reprochándoselo.

-Juego de niños en comparación. Antes, cuando leía algún reporte creía… quería creer que en algún punto estaban exagerando… Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera…- Dejó la frase a medias dedicándose nuevamente a su bebida.

Chris la imitó, recordó la primera vez que se encontró frente a un zombie y la sensación de que el mundo se había vuelto loco, de que todo era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría.

-Nunca pierdes la esperanza de que sea un mal sueño… Pero te das cuenta de que no es así, entonces es cuando decides que no importa nada más salvo destruir todo lo que intenta joder el mundo para que al menos alguien más, en algún lugar pueda soñar otro día.

Ambos guardaban silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos cuando comenzó a sonar en el local "Highway to Hell" de AC/DC, en ese momento Helena levantó su vaso y mirando a Chris brindó:

-Porque al final nos veremos en el infierno

-Ya tengo unos cuantos amigos allí, la compañía será genial.- dijo el hombre chocando su vaso con el de la chica y sonriendo por el sentido del humor que era capaz de mostrar.

Ambos disfrutaban el mismo tipo de música, los deportes y a pesar de que Chris encontró que Helena era una buena persona, apasionada por lo que hacía, pudo leer entre líneas que era un tanto solitaria. Por su parte, Helena sentía que el capitán de la BSAA era de fiar, al parecer todo lo que había leído y escuchado era cierto y delante de ella tenía a un héroe, pero bastante modesto y con un trato agradable. La estaban pasando bien.

Continuaron conversando durante un rato más, Chris relataba una anécdota de sus primeros días en STARS y como por un malentendido terminó incomunicado por más de 24 horas cuando dijo:

-Claire estaba histérica, pensó que había muerto o algo parecido cuando no la llamé como de costumbre…

-¿Claire?- Preguntó la de ojos color avellana con aire interesado

-Sí, mi hermana menor, aún hoy no deja de seguirme los pasos…

Al escuchar esto la expresión de Helena cambió drásticamente, antes escuchaba interesada y con gesto divertido, ahora su cara era digna de la primera fila de un funeral.

-¿Pasa algo, dije algo que no debía?- Preguntó Chris con preocupación, el cambio en la chica fue tan drástico como una tormenta eléctrica en un día soleado.

-No es nada, de verdad, continúa por favor.

-Dices que no es nada, pero pareciera lo contrario… de verdad ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica bajó la mirada a su vaso, respiró profundo y sintió la mirada de su interlocutor en ella, no la dejaría hasta que no le dijera que ocurría por lo que tomó aire nuevamente y sin levantar la vista respondió:

-Mi hermana, Deborah… Ella falleció el año pasado… en Tall Oaks. Derek Simmons hizo que le inocularan el Virus C.

-Yo… Lo lamento mucho, no sabía… no quería hacerte sentir mal… De verdad lo lamento mucho.- Se sentía como un idiota, la chica no levantaba la mirada; esta vez sí que la había regado. Por un momento se imaginó a Claire, con las veces que se había expuesto a si misma por él, o simplemente porque era demasiado testaruda como para quedarse tranquila… Si algo le ocurría a ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría.-

-Por ello fui tras Simmons… Debía hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Deborah, por lo que le hizo a todas esas personas que perdieron la vida ese día… No me importaba nada, sólo quería verlo muerto, juré que no descansaría hasta lograrlo; y aunque ahora ya se ha ido no puedo parar... no puedo apartarme y pretender vivir una vida normal conociendo… sabiendo que el mundo puede irse al demonio en cualquier momento…

Chris percibió la amargura, rabia y determinación que impregnaban cada una de aquellas palabras; extendió su brazo y levantó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, su mirada secundaba todo lo que había dicho. Entre todas las personas que conocía, con las que había compartido su lucha, Helena Harper expresaba exactamente como el mismo se sentía desde hace tiempo. Mientras la miraba a los ojos sintió una mezcla de admiración y empatía muy fuerte hacia ella, casi tan fuerte como la rabia hacia quienes se empeñaban en destruir el mundo tal como lo conocían, por culpa de ellos miles de personas sufrían, por culpa de ellos Helena se encontraba marcada para siempre…

Helena sentía temblar sus manos, no había comentado aquello con nadie salvo quienes de antemano lo sabían, entonces ¿por qué le había dicho aquello a ese hombre que prácticamente acababa de conocer? Siendo un héroe de tantas batallas, que seguro había perdido mucho más de lo que ella podía imaginar, seguro la tomaría como una estúpida. En ese momento sintió una mano que levantaba suavemente su barbilla y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Chris Redfield que le decía todo lo contrario a lo que ella había imaginado. No era una mirada de pena, ni lástima, ni preocupación; estaba cargada de entendimiento, un entendimiento que iba más allá de las palabras.

Sin atreverse a romper el intenso contacto visual Helena dirigió su mano sobre la de Chris; el castaño sintió el contacto de la suave piel de la mano de la chica sobre la suya y por un segundo desvió la mirada hacia ese lugar donde sus pieles hacían nuevo contacto para devolverla inmediatamente a los ojos de Helena los cuales desprendían un brillo singular. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada temerosos de romper el puente que se había tendido entre ambos, pero el momento no duraría para siempre…

-Lamento molestarlos, pero por ser lunes cerramos un poco más temprano, ya va a dar la media noche…

-Ya nos íbamos.- dijo Helena retirando su mano de la de Chris.- La cuenta por favor…

La mesera les trajo lo solicitado y no hubo manera de convencer a Chris para que la compartieran.

-Después de todo fue mi idea venir aquí.- Había dicho.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron por el vacío estacionamiento uno al lado del otro en completo silencio, no un silencio incómodo, con la mirada ya habían compartido todo lo que esa noche les era posible.

Llegaron hasta el auto de Helena, abrió la puerta del mismo y antes de subir la castaña buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Chris.

-En caso de que alguna vez desees volver a aburrirte, o necesitas a alguien que rompa una nariz con estilo…

Chris tomó la tarjeta y respondió:

-Pensé que no andabas por la vida rompiendo narices, aunque puede que pronto desee aburrirme nuevamente.- Dijo el hombre mirando nuevamente los ojos de la chica.

-Buenas noches, Chris Redfield.- Dijo la castaña antes de subirse al auto

-Buenas noches, agente Harper.- se despidió el capitán dirigiéndose a su vehículo.

Se escoltaron hasta la salida del estacionamiento desde donde ambos partieron tomando caminos opuestos.

* * *

**¡Saludos a todos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado hasta ahora, espero que de igual manera hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo. Ya saben, no se cohíban y por favor díganme que tal les pareció. Ya se conocen y descubrieron que se caen bien ¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestros protagonistas? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo XD**


	7. Héroe en Acción

**Saludos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :) la entrega de hoy es un poco más corta que la anterior, espero que aun así la disfruten; muy pronto estaré actualizando. Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios, me siento complacida al leerlos. También aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlos a leer un pequeño songfic que publiqué hace unos días; se llama "Vidas Rotas". Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean. Un abrazo! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo VII - Héroe en Acción**

**Mayo 16, 2014 **

El martes muy temprano Helena recibió una llamada de Ingrid Hunnigan, le había sido asignada una nueva misión. Debía rastrear a 2 hombres que ingresaron al país bajo la fachada de activistas internacionales sobrevivientes de ataques bioterroristas en Europa, y que aprovechándose de la protección y apoyo brindados por diversas ONG anti bio-terror planeaban comercializar varias muestras del Virus C al mejor postor. Habían llegado por mar, como polizontes en uno de los tantos buques que provenientes de aguas internacionales, trayendo con ellos las muestras del virus robadas en su país de origen.

La labor de Helena sería rastrearlos, obtener el virus y capturarlos con la mayor discreción posible; con anterioridad las diversas ONG del área habían protestado por la censura que ejercía el gobierno sobre sus actividades y aprehender a dos activistas internacionales vaya que les daría algo por lo que protestar, pero sin duda, lo más grave sería revelar que justo en el corazón de una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo se encontraban varias muestras de algo que podría acabar con la humanidad tal cual se conoce.

Cuando después de recibir sus nuevas órdenes regresó a casa para empacar algunas pertenencias que necesitaría al estar fuera de la ciudad dudó en desconectar su línea personal (cuando partía en alguna misión no le gustaba ser molestada y solamente podía ser contactada a través de la agencia), había dado su número a Chris luego de compartir un rato y él había dicho que llamaría. No era una persona que se ilusionara fácilmente y mucho menos por pasar un rato agradable con alguien, pero debía admitir que se había sentido bien durante la noche anterior, además, a pesar de que la D.S.O y la B.S.A.A tenían distintas maneras de actuar nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitar un contacto y sin duda aquel hombre sería uno de primera categoría.

Partió hacia NY el mismo martes por la tarde. Una vez que arribó a su destino, la mujer de ojos color avellana contactó al equipo de inteligencia que la apoyaría durante la operación; para aquella noche ya habían precisado los movimientos de los presuntos terroristas y notaron que a cualquier lugar que iban se encontraban acompañados por un miembro de alguna ONG, siendo mayoría de los acompañantes pertenecientes a Terra Save, quienes ofrecerían una conferencia en el Boston College y habían invitado a los falsos activistas a estar presentes. Lo que todavía no lograban determinar era la ubicación de las muestras de virus, llegando a creer que las llevaban con ellos de un lugar a otro, idea que fue rechazada al comprobar las imágenes escáneres que habían atravesado al desplazarse por la ciudad.

Previendo que sería complicado hacerse con las muestras, Helena procedió a contactar a los hombres presentándose como una posible compradora. Luego de varias llamadas y negociaciones acordaron un alto precio por el virus, más sólo a penas horas antes los hombres contactaron a Helena e indicaron que el intercambio se realizaría esa misma mañana de viernes, en el Boston College, a las 10:00 am en punto.

Ella asistiría sola a la conferencia que ofrecería Terra Save, tomaría asiento entre el público y minutos antes de la hora acordada se trasladaría hasta los sanitarios del último piso, esperaría que dieran las 10:00 y en ese momento saldría del baño de damas, caminaría por el pasillo entregando el dinero que llevaría en un bolso negro para portátiles al primero de ellos; unos pasos más adelante su compañero le haría entrega de un bolso similar que contendría las muestras de virus; además acordaron que acudiría vestida de manera que cualquiera la tomara como una estudiante más del lugar.

Eran las 9:45 am, un entusiasta conferencista realizaba su intervención mientras Helena se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida del salón de conferencias para poner fin de una vez por todas a aquella operación. Un par de minutos más tarde dos hombres se levantaban de la primera fila y seguían el camino que había tomado la agente de la D.S.O, más no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de un tercer hombre el cual se dispuso a seguirlos una vez abandonaron el recinto.

.

.

Chris se encontraba en NY desde la mañana del miércoles, la noche anterior se había encontrado nuevamente con Barry y su esposa con quienes compartió un rato agradable. Desde el momento en que se marchó, Claire no había dejado de recordarle – hostigarle - para que no olvidara su promesa de quedarse con ella unos días, por lo que partió a su encuentro.

Mientras empacaba sus pertenencias encontró la pequeña tarjeta que la noche anterior le entregara Helena, tenía su número, y por un momento se debatió entre llamar para avisar que cuando volviera quizás podrían juntarse a tomar algo. La chica era buena compañía y le simpatizado así que decidió marcarle, por lo que se decepcionó un poco al escuchar la voz de la operadora anunciado que el número se encontraba fuera de servicio.

Desde que llegó a la ciudad había intentado involucrarse con las actividades de su hermana y esta lo había impedido rotundamente manteniendo su palabra, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con hacer las veces de turista. Claire había comentado emocionada sobre la conferencia pautada para aquel día y al menos no se había opuesto a que asistiera, aquello no podía considerarse como "involucrarse", sería un espectador como cualquier otro; de paso sentía curiosidad por conocer a los invitados que su hermana no había parado de mencionar; se supone que eran activistas y sobrevivientes de un ataque que tuvo lugar en Europa años atrás.

Partieron muy temprano hacia Boston donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia, la cual comenzaría a las 9:30 am, llegaron con tiempo de sobra y mientras esperaba tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a quienes serían los oradores del día; algunas caras eran nuevas otras le eran conocidas pero ninguna captó su atención como la de los peculiares invitados de los cuales su hermana había hablado sin parar. Se veían como hombres comunes y corrientes, pero había algo de ellos que no encajaba.

Percibió que se encontraban algo nerviosos, cualquiera lo hubiera tomado como el miedo escénico que a muchos afectaba antes de hablar en público, pero el percibió que se trataba de algo más; tal vez era la experiencia acumulada a través de los años indicándole que esos hombres se preparaban para algo más que dar un discurso; decidió no dejarlo al azar, por lo que en los siguientes minutos y una vez comenzada la conferencia no les quitaba los ojos de encima y pudo observarlos discutir en voz baja. Sintió que su instinto no se había equivocado cuando a pocos minutos de las 10:00am ambos abandonaron la sala de conferencias, por lo cual se dispuso a seguirlos.

Se encontraba a una distancia prudencial, cuidaba que no se percataran que les seguía los pasos por si resultaba que se estaba volviendo paranoico, cuando los vio tomar el ascensor y que este detenía tres pisos más arriba, en el último piso supo que no se había equivocado… Rápidamente tomó las escaleras procurando darles alcance. Al llegar al mencionado piso miró a su alrededor ¿derecha o izquierda? Vio que un empleado de limpieza venia por la izquierda y decidió ir en esa dirección, no percibió nada sospechoso hasta alcanzar la esquina del pasillo que daba a los sanitarios en donde uno de los hombres montaba guardia unos pasos más adelante.

Chris se resguardó en la esquina y justo al mirar nuevamente sobre la misma pudo darse cuenta de que el hombre de guardia desenfundaba un arma con silenciador contra quien se suponía era su compañero hiriéndolo a traición, y a continuación apuntaba contra a una mujer quien con rápidos reflejos se apartaba del camino. Con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía embistió a aquel hombre provocando que soltara el arma y el bolso que traía en su otra mano el cual fue hábilmente atajado por la mujer en el pasillo.

.

.

El corazón de Helena latía a mil por hora, revisó el bolso que acababa de atajar y comprobó que en su interior se encontraba el virus; dirigió su mirada al hombre que se desangraba y a los que forcejeaban unos metros más allá, solicitó apoyo inmediato por el comunicador mientras tomaba el arma del suelo y apuntaba a los hombres que medían sus fuerzas.

-¡Quietos, ambos! – fueron sus palabras antes de reconocer a quien había ganado el cuerpo a cuerpo y mantenía sometido contra el suelo al otro. -¿Chris? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El hombre volteó hacia el origen de las palabras y sin aflojar el agarre bajo el que mantenía a su oponente se dirigió a quien las había pronunciado -¿Helena?

La mujer bajó su arma en el momento que llegaban 6 hombres del equipo de la D.S.O apuntando y acercándose a quienes se encontraban en el suelo.

30 minutos más tarde la escena se había limpiado, los involucrados eran evacuados, el virus se encontraba camino al laboratorio para ser destruido y Helena entraba a la pequeña sala en la cual estaba Chris, quien acababa de terminar de hablar por teléfono.

-He puesto sobre aviso a mi hermana, acaba de anunciar que sus invitados especiales se encuentran indispuestos y no podrán hablar en público.- dijo el castaño seriamente.

-Gracias- dijo la agente con el mismo tono de seriedad, no había sido fácil en principio explicar que hacía un hombre de la B.S.A.A involucrado en la operación, pero una vez que Hunnigan unió las piezas el reporte preliminar fue aceptado.

-Chris, creo que está demás decir que nada de lo ocurrido debe ser revelado, más debo volver a preguntar si sabes algo que aún desconozcamos…

-Ya dije todo lo que ocurrió y lo que sé; esta mañana cuando vi a esos tipos no me parecieron de fiar, no les quité los ojos de encima, los vi discutir y los seguí cuando salieron de la sala de conferencias, una vez en el pasillo vi que uno sacaba un arma y me abalancé sobre él; el resto ya lo conoces.

-Oye, yo…-había comenzado a decir Helena cuando fue interrumpida

-¡Dime que por lo menos debajo de eso llevas un chaleco! ¿Es así como la DSO protege a sus agentes? ¡Enviándolos desarmados a confrontar terroristas y sin apoyo en el piso! - Chris se sentía furioso, muchas cosas podían haber salido mal en aquella operación, en este momento Helena podría encontrarse herida o muerta y aquel hombre habría podido escapar con el virus.-

-Tomamos más previsiones de las que te imaginas, y por cierto, esto es de kevlar.- Dijo la agente quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y mostrando una camiseta color azul celeste que le daba un aire bastante juvenil.- No podía traer a nadie conmigo para no llamar la atención, además, te aseguro que soy capaz de desarmar a cualquiera en peores situaciones que esta…

-Ese tipo intentó matar a su compañero y pretendía hacer lo mismo contigo ¿también tenían eso cubierto?

-Toda operación tiene sus riesgos y estoy consciente de cada uno de ellos.-dijo miraba al castaño fijamente.- Mientras era evacuado del edificio el hombre confesó que pretendía conservar el virus y utilizarlo; eso era lo que temíamos y por lo que procuramos hacernos con las muestras antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Chris observaba la determinación en la mirada de la chica, la misma mirada que había visto en cada uno de aquellos quienes le acompañaban en sus luchas, la misma mirada que había visto apagarse más de una vez a través de los años. Aunque no dudaba de sus habilidades se sintió exasperado al escuchar las palabras que la castaña pronunciaba, "toda operación tiene sus riesgos y estoy consciente de cada uno de ellos", las mismas que el mismo repitió tantas veces, la misma declaración de principios con la cual se había enfrentado a la muerte una y otra vez. Sin mediar palabra se encaminó hacia la puerta y fue cuando sintió que Helena lo tomaba del brazo evitando su partida.

-Debido a tu participación accidental enviaremos un reporte a la B.S.A.A informando sobre lo sucedido…

-Seguro se alegrarán porque encontré que hacer en mis vacaciones.- Interrumpió el hombre.

-…Y a pesar de lo que dije antes, quiero darte las gracias en nombre de la D.S.O., lo que hiciste hace un rato fue muy valiente.-Decía la agente del gobierno manteniendo la mirada sobre los orbes color café del hombre.-

Chris atinó a asentir, la mirada de Helena dejaba claro que su agradecimiento era sincero y a la vez que no había arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

-Sólo no dejes de tener cuidado.- fueron las palabras que pronunció. Conocía a muchas personas entregadas y comprometidas con aquella lucha, pero por pocas había sentido tal admiración como la que comenzaba a sentir por aquella chica.

-Lo mismo digo, hasta un chico rudo debe tener cuidado algunas veces… en especial si está de vacaciones ¿no crees?

-No pueden decir que no sé cómo divertirme

-Seguro eres el alma de las fiestas.

Helena sonreía y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía se encontró acercándose al castaño y diciendo:

-Espero que entre tanta diversión que ofrecen tus vacaciones tengas tiempo de pasar a tomar algo una vez regreses a la ciudad.

-¿Eso también es por cuenta de la D.S.O? –se encontraban tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma de la chica, era sutil pero comenzaba a llenar sus sentidos

-No, esta vez va por mi cuenta.-Helena sentía como la adrenalina la invadía, una parte de su cerebro le decía que se encontraba muy cerca, pero la parte a la que le correspondía reaccionar y alejarse al parecer estaba fuera de servicio.

El castaño pasó de mirar a los ojos de aquella mujer a mirar sus labios los cuales sonreían; el aroma que despedía la chica lo estaba colmando, sólo era cuestión de acercarse un poco más y salvar los centímetros que los separaban… Fue entonces cuando empujaron la puerta golpeando con la perilla al castaño, quien se encontraba frente a la misma.

-Chris he venido en cuanto pude, me puedes explicar qué es lo que… ahh! lo siento.- se disculpó Claire al ver la escena que acababa de interrumpir y percatarse de que había atropellado a su hermano con la puerta…

.

.

Horas más tarde, mientras su avión despegaba Helena recordaba la escena algo confundida, aunque sin evitar sonreír. La interrupción de Claire Redfield la tomó por sorpresa y a la vez sirvió para hacerla reaccionar ¿cómo era que se comportaba de esa manera? Es decir ¡era una tontería! No era una niña para dejarse llevar, a pesar de que encontrara al hombre endemoniadamente atractivo eso no era motivo suficiente para justificar ante sí misma lo ocurrido ¡y menos cuando se encontraba de servicio! Aunque… él no había mostrado disgusto al ella invadir su espacio personal…

Al pensar eso último sacudió su cabeza y se burló de sí misma, estaba dándole demasiada importancia a una tontería. Chris Redfield no significaba nada, por mucho que le hubiera simpatizado y así estuviera como quisiera. Era simplemente una persona más entre todas las que compartían este mundo con ella, lo mejor era convencerse y dejar de inventarse complicaciones. Tal vez su hermana siempre había tenido razón y ella necesitaba salir un poco más...

.

.

Chris había salido a caminar un rato, en principio había planeado ir a un par de lugares junto a Claire y algunos amigos de esta, pero su hermana no se encontraba precisamente de buen ánimo después de la verdad que tuvo que enfrentar esa mañana. Sentía que además sus palabras habían sido duras, pero su hermana se había vengado lo suficiente al no dejar de repetir en cada oportunidad posible y en tono de burla "Ser un héroe al parecer tiene sus ventajas"; como siempre había exagerado las cosas, "¿Desde cuándo la D.S.O agradece de una manera tan personal?" era otra frase de las más pronunciadas por Claire ese día.

No podía mentirse, a pesar de que el atuendo que Helena lucía aquella mañana la hacía lucir tal vez un poco muy joven se sintió cautivado al tenerla tan cerca; pero aun así no se habría atrevido… ¿o sí?

Le caía bien, era valiente y se mostraba decidida, aunque sin duda tenía unas cuantas heridas que sanar y de lejos podía considerarse la persona adecuada para ayudar a alguien a atravesar un camino en el cual el mismo se encontraba atascado; era mejor mantener las distancias, lo que menos necesitaba era una nueva preocupación en su vida… Bien se había dicho a sí mismo que seguiría adelante, pero no de aquella forma, no en aquel momento.

En unos días más partiría a Nuevo Orleans en dónde pasaría el tiempo que le quedaba de vacaciones. A diferencia de la semana anterior, en ese momento sentía la necesidad de alejarse de su vida por un momento; era preciso juntar las piezas de su rompecabezas que se encontraban desperdigadas, quizás después de eso – sólo quizás – podría preocuparse de algo más.


	8. Sueño Dulce

**Disclaimer: *Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de CAPOM. Esta historia sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento***

**Capítulo VIII - Sueño Dulce**

**Mayo 21, 2014**

Eran pasadas las 7:00 pm, Helena se dirigía al Aeropuerto Internacional. Al regresar de su última misión encontró un mensaje de su amiga Melanie Morgan en la contestadora, esta decía que había conseguido una entrevista en un importante Hospital de Washington para cubrir una vacante en el área de psicología y que llegaría el miércoles desde Inglaterra, donde recientemente había obtenido con honores un Master en dicha área.

Al escuchar el mensaje Helena llamó a su amiga y de inmediato le ofreció alojo en su piso; debido a que Melanie se encontraba estudiando en Londres y Helena constantemente ocupada por su trabajo llevaban un par de años sin verse, aunque mantenían una comunicación constate por teléfono e internet.

Se conocían desde niñas y a medida que crecían velaban una de la otra, a pesar de que luego de terminar la secundaria tomaron caminos distintos mantuvieron la amistad que habían forjado.

La chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos asombrosamente azules era quien la escuchaba y consolaba cuando se encontraba agobiada por el estrés, por alguna desventura amorosa o por una de las tantas discusiones que en los últimos tiempos mantuvo con Deborah, por su parte Helena hacía lo mismo, a pesar de que su amiga era mucho más sociable en apariencia, confiaba plenamente en muy pocas personas y ella era una de las privilegiadas.

Cuando se saludaron en el aeropuerto reaccionaron como las propias chiquillas de voces agudas y durante el trayecto hablaron alegremente como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido. Arribaron al apartamento y Helena ayudó a Melanie a dejar sus cosas en la habitación disponible que poseía –y que anteriormente era ocupada por su hermana durante sus visitas-.

-Uff, estoy muerta.- dijo Melanie mientras se derrumbaba sobre la cama- Juro que si escucho de nuevo a otra "señora" emocionada hablar sobre la realeza subiré a una torre y saltaré al vacío, hubiese preferido a un niño llorando como vecino durante el vuelo…

-Pensaba que a estas alturas llegarías exclamando "Dios salve a la Reina"- decía Helena mientras tomaba asiento del lado opuesto.

-De verdad, algunas personas no saben cuándo parar; pero eso ya pasó, mañana podré relajarme un poco y prepararme para la entrevista, a decir verdad estoy algo nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué, si te llamaron es porque les interesas, además siempre has sido brillante, no veo por qué no te darían la oportunidad.

-Dices eso porque eres mi amiga, pero tampoco quiero pensar en ello ahora… dime ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana?

-No realmente, pensé que ya que estás aquí podríamos salir a algún sitio, siempre y cuando no surja nada…

-Claro, claro, siempre atenta al llamado del deber; al menos tu trabajo tiene sus recompensas, mira que tener al lado a un espécimen como el rubio compañero del que me hablaste debe ser muy… gratificante.- sugería Melanie con fingida seriedad en su voz

-¿Te refieres a Leon Kennedy? Ya te dije, no es mi compañero permanente, además no sé cuantas veces te he repetido que sólo ha sido amable conmigo porque es buena persona, nada del otro mundo…

- Sí, si… pero yo que tú me hubiera aprovechado de esa amabilidad, mira que un hombre así no se ve todos los días.

-Pensaba que habías madurado aunque sea un poco durante este tiempo.- decía Helena mientras lanzaba una almohada a su amiga.- Pero continúas disfrutando los mismos temas ¿Por qué no hablas de ese "semental italiano" que te traía de cabeza hasta hace un par de semanas?- continuó la de ojos avellana con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Parker? – Preguntó la de cabello oscuro incorporándose sobre la cama – decidimos dejar todo como estaba, el casi nunca estaba en la ciudad debido a su trabajo y yo hace algún tiempo venía pensando en regresar, sólo esperaba una oportunidad, así que no hubo más que decir y cada uno siguió su camino.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo habías dicho que tenía?

-Era soldado o algo por el estilo, nunca hablaba mucho de ello, aunque le pregunté varias veces sólo logré que me contara que la agencia para la que trabaja se llama B.S.A.A o algo así y se encarga del terrorismo.

-¿B.S.A.A, eh? – pronunció Helena con interés

-Sí ¿sabes algo de ello? Incluso en internet no conseguí mucha información al respecto…

-Mejor así, no es algo muy divertido para estarle contando a tu novia.

-¡Es decir que si sabes algo al respecto! ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¡No tienes idea de cómo me devané los sesos intentando averiguar de qué se trataba!

-Mel…

-¡Por favor! Si es secreto lo guardaré, no lo comentaré con nadie más, eso lo sabes…

Helena observó a su amiga, la conocía bien y sabía que insistiría en el tema utilizando toda su habilidad para tomarla desprevenida.

-Está bien, aunque tampoco puedo decirte mucho, por tu propio bien…

-Está bien, está bien ¡soy toda oídos!

-La B.S.A.A es una organización internacional que se encarga de combatir el terrorismo, pero no el común y corriente, sino el del tipo que involucra armas biológicas.

-¿Cómo virus y esas cosas?

- Exacto, pero a una mayor escala de lo que puedas imaginar; el trabajo de hombres como tu Parker y Chris es contener los ataques, evitar que un mayor número de personas resulte afectado.

-Es decir que son como… Espera ¿quién es Chris?- interpeló curiosa la de ojos azules a su amiga

-¿Chris? Yo no dije Chris…- respondió Helena desviando la mirada.

-¡Claro que lo dijiste! Y cito tus palabras "el trabajo de hombres como Parker y Chris es contener los ataques…", ya veo en dónde me equivoqué, no es el sexy rubio ¡es un hombre de acción llamado Chris!

Helena se levantó de la cama y tomó asiento en un puff justo al frente de la misma ¿de verdad lo había dicho?

-Vamos, por qué no me cuentas quién es ese Chris, si tu subconsciente te delató será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que me entere de todas maneras- Melanie se encontraba arrodillada sobre la cama y sostenía entre sus brazos la almohada que momentos atrás le había lanzado su amiga- Vamos ¡cuenta, cuenta!

-No hay nada que contar, si lo dije fue simplemente por asociación y nada más, hace poco se vio envuelto en una operación que realizaba y me brindó un poco de ayuda, eso es todo.

-No, eso no es todo, si lo fuera no hubieras puesto reparos y negado tus palabras desde un principio… todavía es temprano y sabes que puedo insistir por mucho tiempo….

Helena comenzó a reír, parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido, actuaban como lo habían hecho siempre, ella resistiendo y Melanie intentando sonsacarle toda la información posible.

-Lo conocí hace muy poco, es decir, lo había visto antes pero no más de unos momentos y no en una situación agradable…-La agente del gobierno relató a su amiga que escuchaba emocionada y con pinta de quien está escuchando la noticia más esperada del año los acontecimientos de los días anteriores.

-Y dices que llegó su hermana, pero no dices que hubiese ocurrido si no llega…

-Nada, eso es lo que hubiera ocurrido. Fue un momento en el que la adrenalina de la acción todavía se encontraba presente ¡no ocurrió nada, no iba a ocurrir nada y no ocurrirá nada!

-Parece que en lugar de convencerme a mi intentas convencerte a ti misma…

Helena miró a su amiga con desdén aventándole su chaqueta que descansaba sobre una maleta justo al lado de su posición y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

Esa noche antes de dormir recordó esas palabras, no se estaba engañando, no había nada por qué engañarse ni mucho menos, simplemente su amiga estaba magnificando todo como siempre.

A pesar de todo el escándalo que había armado hace un rato se sentía alegre como pocas veces en el último año, era como si una parte de la antigua realidad, la memoria de tiempos más amigables renovara su energía; en silencio agradecía a su amiga mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

.

.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Chris abría la puerta de su apartamento, lanzaba sus maletas y se tumbaba en el sofá de la sala; sus vacaciones en el sur se vieron interrumpidas por la amenaza de un huracán que salió de la nada, no pudo disfrutar dos días completos cuando ya todo el mundo se preparaba para el impacto del mismo.

Al principio pensó que no podía tratarse de algo grave, no era la temporada en la que suelen azotar esos fenómenos, ni los constantes reportes de los medios ni la reacción de quienes habitaban en el lugar lo habían hecho cambiar de idea; pero aquel día fue totalmente distinto.

Desde la mañana se apreciaba el cambio en el ambiente, el nerviosismo entre las personas aumentaba al igual que los pronósticos para los siguientes días. Todos aquellos lugares que planeaba visitar se encontraban preparándose para resistir el impacto del huracán y anunciaban que cerrarían sus puertas, las rutas se preparaban para cerrar al igual que los terminales terrestres, aéreos y fluviales por lo que en algún momento después de almorzar decidió que no valía la pena quedarse allí, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a regresar.

Conseguir un boleto hacia Washington fue toda una odisea, el aeropuerto se encontraba repleto de personas que al igual que el deseaban escapar de la situación en que se encontraban, tardó 2 horas en una fila para al final encontrar un vuelo por escalas que se encontraba a punto de llamar a los pasajeros, sin dudarlo lo tomó, cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer allí.

Ahora se encontraba en su apartamento, se sentía agotado física y mentalmente a causa de la numerosa y bulliciosa familia que había rodeado su asiento durante el vuelo, en su vida no tenía mucho contacto con niños, pero recordaba que no eran ni de cerca tan desagradables como los mocosos que había soportado, más sin duda lo peor eran sus padres.

Hambriento, se dirigió a la cocina y se llevó a la boca la primera cosa que consiguió, culminó su improvisada y nada sustanciosa cena para proceder a tomar una ducha. Permaneció por largos minutos bajo el agua intentando relajarse y dejar ir un poco el mal humor que lo invadía.

Abandonó la ducha, secó su cuerpo y lanzó la toalla húmeda en cualquier lugar; apenas vistió un bóxer y se lanzó boca abajo en la cama cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada como era costumbre en él, lo único que deseaba era dormir y olvidar el día de perros que le había tocado vivir.

**Mayo 22, 2014**

Chris despertó a media mañana pero no quería levantarse aún, intentaba atrapar los retazos del sueño que acababa de abandonar, pero estos se desvanecían más aprisa de lo que su mente consciente trabajaba en aquel momento; era el primer sueño agradable y si se quiere placentero que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Recordaba el sonido de una risa cristalina, unos ojos femeninos que lo miraban con una dulzura similar al suave aroma que era despedido por la dueña de estos; quería recordar a quien pertenecían, quien era aquella mujer que liberó su descanso nocturno de las acostumbradas pesadillas. No era ella… estaba seguro de que la mujer de aquel sueño no era su ex compañera de ojos azul grisáceos, aunque siempre asociaba a Jill a sensaciones agradables esta vez había sido distinto.

Pasaban los minutos y las imágenes se desvanecían de su memoria por lo cual decidió que ya no valía la pena intentarlo, se levantó con la intención de ir por un café y algo para desayunar cuando recordó que su despensa no se encontraba precisamente surtida, razón por la cual se dispuso a ir por algunas provisiones.

Desayunó en un café cercano y luego se dirigió al super para realizar sus compras, el humor pesado que lo acompaño la noche anterior se había disipado, situación de la cual se percató al encontrarse riendo de un cobarde perro que escapaba de un gato que le daba persecución sin atender el llamado de su dueño; atribuyó su estado de ánimo a una buena noche de descanso ya que para el momento no recordaba las imágenes oníricas que precedieron su despertar.

Aquella tarde acudió al gimnasio se sentía lleno de energía y necesitaba liberarla, se enfrentó a la bolsa de boxeo durante un buen rato y pasó otro más en el cuadrilátero junto a diversos rivales hasta que sintió que era suficiente.

Había pensado en una solución para llenar los días libres que aún le quedaban por delante, al día siguiente iría hasta Mount Rainier, rentaría una cabaña y se dedicaría a experimentar las actividades al aire libre que ofrecía el lugar. No es que antes no hubiese escalado por decir lo mínimo, pero seguro era muy distinto hacerlo y tener la oportunidad de disfrutar del paisaje.

Llegó a casa, tomó un baño y se dispuso a recoger el desorden que la noche anterior había dejado, de paso debía deshacer las maletas y empacar lo que necesitaría durante la semana que pasaría en su nuevo destino. Sabía que por las características de la zona era probable que lloviera, pero eso no le molestaría demasiado en esta oportunidad por el contrario, aumentaría un poco la diversión.

Como ocurrió la semana anterior encontró entre sus pertenencias la tarjeta que le había entregado Helena Harper, a su mente volvió el momento que había sido interrumpido por su hermana y seguidamente la resolución que tomó el viernes en su caminata nocturna, por lo cual la ignoró… Sin embargo a los pocos minutos la tenía entre sus manos.

Era un adulto, una llamada y un encuentro casual no significaban nada, no estaba contraviniendo de ninguna manera las palabras que tuvo consigo mismo, tampoco era necesario que se convirtiera en un ermitaño –"aunque pareciera que ya lo soy", pensó- Consultó la hora y le pareció que era prudente, tal vez se encontraba en casa en ese momento –"si es que está en la ciudad", dijo una voz interna-

Dudó por un momento más antes de marcar los números indicados en la tarjeta, escucho el característico sonido que indicaba la conexión con la línea solicitada y a continuación una voz femenina.

-Sí, diga…

- Qué tal, Helena…

-Lo siento, Helena no se encuentra en este momento ¿desea dejar algún mensaje?

- Eh… No, solamente llamaba para saludar, gracias.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Chris Redfield…

-Ah, hola Chris, soy Melanie, amiga de Helena; hace un rato avisó que llegaría algo tarde ¿seguro que no deseas dejar algún mensaje?

-Sí, seguro… Llamaré en otra oportunidad, hasta luego.

Cortó la llamada y se sintió un poco desilusionado nuevamente, aun así continuó organizando los enseres que llevaría consigo durante los próximos días.

Del otro lado de la línea una sonriente Melanie no veía la hora de que su amiga llegara a casa, moría por contarle quien había llamado.

.

.

**Mayo 23, 2014**

Cuando Helena entró en su apartamento eran la 1:30am, continuo a su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Melanie a quien suponía dormida; sentía que le habían exprimido el cerebro como si fuera una esponja.

En horas de la tarde ella y todos los agentes de su división fueron sorprendidos con un entrenamiento "sorpresa" en el cual los llevaron al límite de sus capacidades mentales, si al menos hubiese podido repartir algunos golpes hubiese logrado drenar la frustración que sentía en ese momento; confiaba en que le había ido bien pero eso no le quitaba lo duro a la experiencia. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir, por lo que al entrar en su habitación se despojó de su vestimenta, se tumbó en la cama y cubrió con las sabanas e inmediatamente concilió un profundo sueño.

Al despertar sintió el aroma del café inundar todo el lugar, sentía que no había descansado lo suficiente pero debía regresar a la sede y terminar el trabajo que se vio interrumpido la tarde anterior. Se levantó, cubrió su cuerpo con cualquier cosa y fue hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Melanie tomando café.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó la de ojos azules- por la hora que llegaste pensé que no despertarías aun

-Hola – respondió Helena mientras tomaba asiento- debo terminar algunos pendientes, de lo contrario seguiría en la cama ¿Estás lista para la gran entrevista?

- Lo estaré una vez termine mi café

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, ya que me vi obligada a quedarme hasta tan tarde no creo que se molesten si me tomo algunos minutos más.

-Eso sería genial, muchas gracias… ¡no puede ser, aun no te lo he dicho!- exclamó Melanie abriendo mucho los ojos

-¿Decir qué? ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó la castaña con preocupación

-No, bueno sí… Ayer por la noche alguien llamó preguntando por ti – decía mientras sonreía y miraba fijamente a su amiga.- dijo que su nombre era Chris Redfield…

-¿Dijo algo más que su nombre?- inquirió con tono de impaciencia ante la gran sonrisa de su interlocutora.

-No mucho, sólo que llamaba para saludar, aunque me dio la impresión de que no era solamente para eso que llamaba. Sabes que está de moda compartir tu número celular ¿cierto?

-Si hubiese querido algo más lo dice y punto, no veo por qué exageras todo

- Y yo no veo por qué tu lo desestimas… En fin, hay otra cosa que quería decirte. Ayer hable con mi madre (por cierto, te envía muchos saludos) y me pidió algo bastante peculiar. Mis abuelos dejaron dispuesto que al fallecer debían cremar sus cuerpos y utilizar sus cenizas para sembrar un árbol ¿recuerdas que te comenté la polémica que eso creó en la iglesia a la que asistían? –Helena asentía- Pues, mi madre me pidió que le enviara algunas fotografías de los árboles…

- Y ¿dónde se encuentran los árboles?- preguntó la castaña entre la confusión y curiosidad

-En Mount Rainier, cerca de uno de los miradores más altos. Ya que no tendré una respuesta sobre la entrevista hasta la próxima semana pensé en ir este fin, y creo que deberías acompañarme, tienes pinta de sea lo que sea que hacen en esos entrenamientos después del último necesitas distraerte un poco.

-No lo sé, Mount Rainier está a un par de horas y sería difícil volver a tiempo si me solicitan…

-Vamos ¡no está tan lejos! Además, no es temporada alta, así que las vías estarán despejadas. Partiríamos mañana temprano y podemos regresar el domingo en la tarde, estoy segura que salir de la ciudad y olvidarte por un rato del trabajo te hará bien… A menos que prefieras quedarte en casa, tal vez ese Chris vuelva a llamar.-puntualizó con una sonrisa burlona-

-Tú no cambias… Lo pensaré, si no surge nada nuevo en el día de hoy creo que no sería mala idea pasar un tiempo fuera…

-¡Genial! Ahora si me disculpas, debo comenzar a arreglarme, no creo que sea muy profesional presentarme en pijama…

.

.

El paisaje se volvía más agreste a medida que Chris avanzaba por la autopista con el reproductor encendido y las ventanillas abajo, podía sentir el cambio en el aire que daba contra su rostro; aún conservaba el buen humor del día anterior.

Aunque algo solitaria, la perspectiva de perderse por aquellos parajes algunos días le parecía alentadora, no era temporada alta por lo que esperaba conseguir una cabaña con muy buena vista, lo más arriba posible; tal vez detenerse por un momento y mirar lo que lo rodeaba con atención no era tan malo después de todo.

Al llegar comprobó que sus suposiciones eran acertadas, por lo que pudo hacerse con la mejor vista que ofrecía el lugar, buscó sitio para colocar sus cosas e inmediatamente tomó el mapa que había conseguido al registrarse en el mostrador para dedicarse a trazar las rutas que exploraría en los próximos días; sin duda aquello pintaba bien.

* * *

**Que tal! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Como siempre quiero agradecerles por leer y dejar sus comentarios, eso me anima a continuar escribiendo.**

**Por otro lado, quería hablarles un poco del personaje de Melanie. Todos (en especial las chicas) necesitamos un confidente, en especial cuando hay asuntos románticos cerca, Helena no es la excepción. Pero más allá de eso, el personaje de Melanie está inspirado en mi mejor amiga, Keyla, quien siempre me animaba a escribir cualquier historia, así fuera de lo más descabellada. Hace casi un año que partió y estos días he estado muy nostálgica recordando los momentos que compartimos; por lo que el personaje de Melanie es en su honor. Tal vez esto sea información irrelevante, pero necesitaba decirlo.**

**Gracias por leer a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Un abrazo! :)**


	9. Gotas de Lluvia

**Saludos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sonreír :) y como sonreír es bueno para la salud, los invito a continuar comentando y comentando :D**

***Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Esta historia sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento.***

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Gotas de Lluvia**

**Mayo 24, 2014**

La tarde del viernes estuvo ligera de trabajo, por lo cual Helena no tuvo reparos en ir con Melanie hasta Mount Rainier. Salieron de la ciudad a las 7:00 am y a las 9:00 ya se habían registrado y dejaban sus cosas en la cabaña doble que rentaron.

Melanie tenía prisa por cumplir el encargo que le de su madre, se notaba emocionada por ir hasta ese lugar; daba la sensación de que realmente vería a sus abuelos una vez más. Al pesar eso Helena sintió una punzada de dolor, le gustaría poder tener un lugar en el cual estar segura de que allí reposaba el cuerpo de su hermana y ni que decir de sus padres, sus tumbas eran conmemorativas igual que la de Deborah…Pero no quería pensar en eso, aquel lugar le parecía maravilloso y el aire de la montaña le estaba haciendo bien por lo que se dejó llevar por la sensación de libertad que en ese momento comenzaba a llenarla.

Caminaron durante un buen rato siguiendo el mapa que consiguieron, el camino resultaba algo empinado lo que no era problema para ella, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su amiga quien constantemente se quedaba atrás y hace un buen rato que había dejado de hablar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al mirador llevaban caminando poco más de una hora, bebieron un poco de agua y se dejaron asombrar por la vista. Hasta ese momento Helena se preguntaba cómo reconocería dos árboles entre tantos, pero al llegar fue bastante obvio, los habían sembrado de manera tal que al crecer uno se había entrelazado con el otro, lo cual encontró sumamente conmovedor.

Vio que su amiga se sentaba en el suelo frente a los árboles por lo que decidió dejarla sola un momento, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el sendero que las condujo hasta allí, absorta entre los distintos tonos de verde que ofrecía la vegetación del mismo, hasta que una voz familiar pronunció su nombre.

.

.

Chris partió apenas amanecía llevando con él su equipo para escalar, en su exploración del día anterior encontró algunos puntos que pensó ofrecerían una buena experiencia y dispuso a subirlos ese día. La montaña ofrecía diversos senderos para llegar a la cima, pero nada se compararía con alcanzarla subiendo por su lado rocoso.

Siguió el camino trazado en su mapa hasta el punto donde iniciaba la pared rocosa y comprobó el equipo (no le hacía gracia caer desde gran altura) comenzando con el ascenso. A medida que avanzaba fijaba la cuerda de seguridad en la roca, gracias a lo cual el encontrar varios puntos cubiertos con un musgo algo resbaloso no representó mayor inconveniente.

Cerca de tres horas le tomó completar los diversos tramos que comprendía el ascenso, una vez alcanzada la cima se sentó a descansar al borde del abismo. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, y una brisa intrépida refrescaba su cuerpo surcado por el sudor mientras miraba al horizonte y recordaba cada una de las acciones y decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta aquel punto de su vida.

En aquel momento y lugar se preguntaba si sería capaz de dejar todo lo que era su vida hasta el momento, en la inmensidad que se extendía a sus pies podía ver cada una de las cosas de las que a través de los años se había privado, siempre en pro de los demás dando un poco de sacrificio extra ¿Acaso era el momento de apartarse de todo aquello y comenzar nuevamente?

Como respuesta a esa pregunta llegaron a su mente los rostros de todos quienes sacrificaron incluso sus vidas para que el continuara… No podía parar, eso sería traición, todas aquellas personas habrían muerto en vano si él decidiera apartarse en aquel momento.

Tal vez en los últimos tiempos había ido demasiado lejos, no estaba cumpliendo un compromiso, una promesa, estaba intentado saciar la sed de venganza que lo consumía y arrastró a todos los que se preocupaban por él.

Debía sentirse agradecido y lo que día tras día hizo fue actuar como un maldito imbécil que no se detenía a mirar lo que estaba más allá de sus narices. Seguro podía hacer algo para remediarlo, pero su mente tan ágil para trazar estrategias de combate simplemente no lograba figurarse cómo.

Fue su estómago quien lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, llevaba con él un par de barras energéticas y bebida isotónica, pero eso apenas lograría saciar su hambre hasta llegar de nuevo al campamento, por lo que después de comer y beber recogió su equipo y comenzó a descender por el sendero que más temprano evitó.

No se sentía precisamente cansado, a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba y ya se encontraba en sus cuarenta permanecía en excelente forma gracias a los constantes entrenamientos, pero en su vida aquello era más que necesario; un paso en falso, una reacción lenta frecuentemente significaban una condena a muerte, sin dejar a un lado el peso del arsenal que acostumbraba a llevar a cuestas.

Bajaba a paso rápido imaginando que tendrían preparado en el comedor para el almuerzo cuando sintió que sus ojos lo engañaban ¿acaso podría encontrarse ella en el mismo lugar nuevamente? Anduvo unos pasos más detallando en la distancia a quien distraídamente contemplaba el follaje extendido por el sendero.

Lucía una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, unos pantaloncillos que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas casi en toda su extensión y calzado deportivo; su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo que se movía conforme a la dirección en que girara su cuello, aunque algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro de manera descuidada. No había dudas, era ella…

.

.

-¡Helena! – pronunció el castaño acortando la distancia paso a paso.

La mencionada giró al escuchar su nombre y se fijó en el hombre que lo había pronunciado. Vestía bermudas que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y calzado rústico, en su espalda llevaba un morral de tamaño medio y unos lentes de sol cubrían sus ojos.

-¡Chris! Vaya, no esperaba… ¿cómo estás? – dijo algo perpleja acompañando las palabras con una sonrisa

- Bastante bien ¿y tú? – Preguntó devolviendo la sonrisa y mirando alrededor agregó - ¿emboscas a alguien o simplemente disfrutas de un rato al aire libre?

- Esta vez es lo segundo… No me dirás que de nuevo estás siguiendo a alguien porque no te ha caído en gracia, de antemano te digo que no he visto pasar a nadie – indicó con solemnidad

-No, ya tuve suficiente acción… este lugar tiene lugares excelentes para escalar y solamente los estaba aprovechando…

-Porque seguro eso no implica nada de "acción"…- decía mientras le dirigía al castaño una mirada de incredulidad.- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- se apresuró a preguntar

-Desde ayer, mis vacaciones al sur se vieron interrumpidas por mal clima

-Oh, si… vi algo de eso en las noticias, al parecer era un tornado grande

-Ni que lo digas… Y tú ¿cuándo has llegado?

- Apenas hace unas horas, he venido con una amiga…

En ese momento Chris recordó la que hace algunos días realizó a la chica, pero antes de preguntar la luz de un flash lo distrajo

-Oh… Lo siento, botón equivocado.- se disculpaba Melanie mientras se acercaba con pinta de distraída y su cámara entre las manos.- Pensé que me habías abandonado, no sabía que tenías compañía.- agregó dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su amiga.

-No quería distraerte… y ha sido coincidencia… Mel, es es Chris, Chris, ella es mi amiga Melanie.

-Un placer.- Dijo el castaño extendiendo la mano hacia la chica

-Lo mismo digo, aunque creo que ya hemos conversado por teléfono.- acotó la morena sin poder contenerse

-Eh… sí, llamé para saludar, pero no te encontrabas en casa.- Chris había fijado sus ojos nuevamente en Helena

-Ese fue un día algo duro.- Respondió la de orbes color avellana devolviendo la mirada

Melanie Miraba lo más discretamente posible a la pareja y se lamentaba por haber aparecido justo en aquel momento…

- Parece que venías de regreso y te has distraído.- continuó Helena

-Fue una mañana movida y ya casi será hora de la comida, así que a eso; aunque si no es molesta podría quedarme un rato por aquí.- ¿Por qué no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima? Se preguntaba silenciosamente.

-Cierto, mira como ha pasado el tiempo, también tengo un poco de hambre… aunque no sé si ya has terminado- se dirigió a su amiga

-Todo listo, he tomado unas buenas fotos y la verdad todo ese ejercicio me ha dejado hambrienta.- respondía Melanie mirando alternativamente a la pareja

-Entonces volvamos todos juntos.- terció Helena y se marcharon del lugar

.

.

El camino descendente se les hizo más ligero, mientras conversaban de manera desenfadada. Al parecer el día anterior Chris había rastreado toda la zona y comentaba sobre las características del lugar ante las preguntas que las féminas le hacían.

Por encontrarse a mayor altura llegaron primero a la cabaña de Chris, en la cual mientras el capitán dejaba su equipo de escalar Melanie aprovechó para comentar a su amiga "¡Pero si está buenísimo! Ya veo por qué te trae así"; por lo que recibió una mirada fulminante de Helena, quien desde que se dio el encuentro no pudo dejar de pensar en una cosa.

Fueron hasta el salón comedor que estaba justo entre las cabañas más cercanas al pie de la montaña, comieron de manera abundante ya que el ejercicio les había abierto el apetito a todos, aunque manteniendo la animada conversación.

-Según el mapa del parque hacia el este existe una caída de agua que no es precisamente caudalosa, ayer no pasé por aquel lugar aunque está bastante cerca de aquí… Ya que no estarán mucho tiempo tal vez podrían venir y disfrutar un poco más de lo que ofrece el lugar…

Ambas mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron en encontrarse en ese lugar a las 4:00 pm, les daría tiempo suficiente de ir y regresar antes de que comenzara a oscurecer. Se despidieron y cada uno siguió por su lado.

Apenas alcanzaron el lugar que más temprano rentaron Helena no pudo contener más la pregunta que se había formado en su mente desde hacía un rato.

-Mel ¿lo sabías?

-¿Saber qué?

-Que él estaría aquí… ¿lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? –preguntó la ojiazul con aire de perplejidad ante el señalamiento de su amiga

-Tu recibiste la llamada el jueves ¿estás completamente segura que no mencionó nada sobre venir aquí y olvidaste decírmelo?

-¿Alguna vez he hecho algo así? – inquirió ante la mirada perspicaz de su amiga, la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa, un par de ocasiones había "olvidado" mencionarle ciertas cosas, pero era simplemente porque sabía que si las decía ella no acudiría. –Ya sé… Pero esta vez no ha sido el caso, lo escuchaste de su propia boca, sólo llamó para saludar.

-… Eh…Claro, tienes razón –Por supuesto que tenía razón y ella ya estaba pensando otra cosa, pero ¿por qué?- lo lamento- le dijo a su amiga

-Helena ¿estás segura que Chris no te interesa? Al parecer pones demasiado empeño en convencerte de eso y realmente no veo por qué. Es decir ¡se nota que es increíble! Lo observé con ojo clínico, y a pesar de que da la impresión de ser algo protector y otra cosa más que no puedo determinar todavía, se ve que es una buena persona, bastante maduro, sabe lo que quiere… y me dio la impresión de que entre esas cosas estás tú.

Helena se alejó hacia una ventana y miró hacia la distancia mientras su amiga continuaba.

-Te conozco y sé que no es fácil soportar la carga que llevas. Desconozco en parte lo que te ha ocurrido desde el año pasado, pero respeto que no lo digas, eso es decisión tuya; aunque no puedes seguir escondiéndote detrás de ello. Siempre has colocado a los demás por delante de ti y por eso has dejado pasar algunas oportunidades, pero es hora de que comiences a cambiar un poco. No lo digo solamente por ese hombre, sino de manera integral; debes comenzar a vivir otra vez… Deborah siempre tuvo razón en eso.

- Mel… sé que...- comenzó la castaña dirigiéndose a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida por esta.

-Si vas a justificarte mejor no digas nada. Eres fuerte, eso lo sé; pero tampoco debes jugar a soportarlo todo, nada ganas con encerrarte… Y menos cuando hay un adonis como ese rondando allá afuera.- puntualizó

Helena hizo un gesto de impaciencia pero no pudo evitar reírse de las últimas palabras de su amiga.

Pasado un rato, luego de tomar un baño para descansar un rato recordó las palabas que le dirigiera su amiga. Por mucho que lo deseara no podía contarle la verdad de lo que sucedió, ni muchos detalles sobre cómo su vida cambió hasta ese momento. Se había volcado completamente sobre su trabajo, sus ya escazas amistades y ni que decir salidas se vieron drásticamente reducidas.

En cuanto a la compañía masculina, no es que le hubiesen faltado pretendientes, pero ella los encontraba tediosos, aburridos o sumamente inmaduros. Con ninguno podría compartir ni de cerca lo que dentro de ella habitaba… y por otro lado, tenía miedo… temía que si alguien se acercara a ella nuevamente fuera blanco de una tragedia similar a la que arrancó a Deborah de este mundo y no podría perdonarse… no podía permitirse que ocurriera. Aunque a veces doliera, sería mejor mantener las distancias…

.

.

Chris llevaba media hora tumbado mirando el techo de su habitación, pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez. Agradecía la compañía que encontró esa mañana, pero ¿realmente era sólo eso? No, no lo era… y le preocupaba.

Durante mucho tiempo se aferró a un recuerdo, a las piezas que quedaban de su vida anterior, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo solucionar el daño que había causado con su comportamiento a quienes lo rodeaban para estar deseando invitar a alguien más a la fiesta.

-Supongo que no hay que darle muchas vueltas…- se dijo, mientras se levantaba

Hasta ese momento sólo había mantenido relaciones ocasionales con algunas mujeres, todas orientadas a saciar sus necesidades corporales y nada más, sin involucrarse, sin exigencias… Sólo era cuestión de intentarlo, siempre podría continuar de la misma manera.

.

.

-Mel, aún no estás lista.- Señalaba Helena a su amiga a pocos minutos de las 4:00 Pm

-No me encuentro muy bien.- respondió esta- Demás está decir que no tengo tu energía y no me he recuperado de la excursión de esta mañana…

-Pues hace un par de horas te encontrabas perfectamente con la idea de repetirla.

-Eso fue antes de que cayera en las garras de esta cama, mira lo cómoda que es que no me puedo levantar.- acotó mientras se cubría la cara.

-Ya en serio ¿me dejarás ir sola?- podía detectarse una nota de reproche en el tono de la castaña

-No iras sola, por el contrario, tendrás muy buena compañía…

¡Así que era eso! Melanie nunca se propuso acompañarla realmente, lo que resultaba bastante… ¿conveniente?

-Como quieras, nos vemos luego…

-Seguro….-alcanzó a decir con voz somnolienta.- Saludos al sexy Chris…

Helena escuchó las palabras de su amiga y cerró la puerta tras de si

Al llegar hasta el punto de encuentro se dio cuenta de que Chris estaba en el mismo captando la sonrisa que le dirigía en ese momento, la verdad era que no se encontraba para nada mal…

Chris se levantó y fue al encuentro de la chica quien lo saludaba en la distancia… sería todo más fácil si no luciera tan bien…

.

.

Se saludaron, Helena comentó que su amiga no los acompañaría y partieron. Tomaron la ruta noroeste, de acuerdo al mapa esa era la que ofrecía mejores vistas, aunque era un poco más larga que ir directamente por el oeste.

Mientras caminaban notaron que algunas nubes comenzaban a acercarse, indicando que sería una noche lluviosa.

-Parece que el mal tiempo te persigue.- decía Helena en tono de burla mientras se acercaban a su destino

-No, esta vez estaba al tanto de que llovería

-¿Aun así pretendes subir la una cascada?

-Un aumento en el caudal le dará un poco más de emoción… creo que hemos llegado.

Después de una curva en el camino se comenzaba a divisar a través de los árboles una pared de alrededor 30 metros de altura, por la cual caían delicados hilos de agua hasta un pozo de algunos metros de diámetro dando la impresión de que bajo el mismo seguía un cause subterráneo.

-Ves, pan comido.- dijo Chris con una inclinación de su cabeza que indicaba que siguieran adelante

Se acercaron. Mientras Chris comprobaba el estado de la pared rocosa y los posibles lugares por donde sería factible el ascenso Helena se inclinaba para tocar el agua a sus pies, estaba muy fría.

-Tiene buena pinta, no será difícil.- dijo mientras se volvía buscando a Helena

-Eso si no cuentas que cualquier persona podría congelarse con un agua tan fría

- Un pequeño obstáculo… ¿Alguna vez has escalado?

-Nunca por placer…

- ¿Te atreverías?- preguntó el castaño acercándose un poco más

-Parece divertido… aunque no tengo el equipo adecuado…

-Eso no es problema, siempre traigo algunas piezas de repuesto, seguro que podremos arreglarnos… a menos que le temas al agua fría.

-Es un buen punto a considerar, aunque quizás si no lo fuera muy temprano en la mañana…

-Pensaba venir cerca del mediodía… así que ¿qué dices?

-mmm… por qué no… siempre y cuando tú vayas primero.- y agregó Helena con una sonrisa.- de lo contrario tu nariz está en juego.

Ambos rieron y continuaron caminando un poco más para encontrarse cerca del borde del sendero admirando el inmenso paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

Helena se adelantó algunos pasos impresionada por lo que apreciaban sus ojos, aunque las nubes se habían acercado todavía podía apreciarse la dorada luz del final de la tarde derramándose sobre el paisaje, otorgando un brillo casi de esmeralda a todo el verdor que se encontraba a sus pies.

Chris se acercó hasta la chica y se situó junto a ella, dejó de admirar el paisaje enfocándose en el rostro de su acompañante, el sólo hecho de que se encontrara allí lo reconfortaba.

Helena le sintió a su aproximarse…

-Hace tiempo que no me detenía a ver algo así.- pronunció sin apartar la mirada del horizonte mientras tomaba con su mano derecha el colgante que llevaba al cuello.- supongo que el mundo sigue andando así no nos demos cuenta…

-Somos los únicos que nos detenemos, todo lo demás sigue su curso.- Ante estas palabras Helena giró y pudo observar como sus ojos reflejaban el entorno en que se encontraban adquiriendo un increíble color verde.

-¿Cómo lo haces?... Para no detenerte…

-No soy el mejor ejemplo de ello.- Al pronunciar esas palabras los envolvió una ráfaga de brisa logrando que algunos mechones de cabello cubrieran la faz de la castaña y llevando hasta él su aroma, de manera instintiva dirigió su mano hasta el rostro de esta para apartarlos.

Al sentir la calidez de la piel de Chris tocando su rostro un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Helena, nuevamente se encontraban muy cerca, tal vez demasiado… de manera automática acerco su mano hasta la del hombre, aunque sin intensión de retirarla de donde se encontraba…

Chris sintió la suavidad de la mano de Helena envolviendo la suya, la mirada de la chica era distinta a las que le había dirigido hasta el momento. Esta vez no podía asociarlo a la adrenalina de la acción ni a ninguna otra cosa. Se encontraban en ese lugar, en ese momento; cada vez más cerca y sin nada que interfiriera… Estaba más seguro que nunca de que si existía un momento para no detenerse era ese.

.

.

Los labios de Chris cubrieron suavemente los suyos, se estremeció nuevamente e inmediatamente correspondió a la delicada caricia que recibían sus labios, mientras sentía la mano del castaño que se encontraba libre era posada delicada pero firmemente sobre su cintura. Dirigió sus manos a través de los fuertes brazos del hombre hasta sus hombros y posteriormente alrededor de su cuello, donde las hizo descansar mientras presionaba un poco más sus labios contra los de este.

Al sentir la respuesta de la chica Chris atrajo un poco más hasta el su cuerpo, si es que aquello era posible, imprimiendo más ímpetu al beso que en aquel momento compartían. La mano que momentos antes acariciaba el rostro de Helena ahora recorría su torso, deleitándose con las generosas curvas que ofrecía.

Apenas se separaban unos segundos para otorgar a los pulmones el aire que reclamaban, mientras los ósculos aumentaban su intensidad y sus labios permitían el acceso de sus ansiosas lenguas las cuales se procuraron una danza cada vez más frenética y descontrolada.

Los latidos aumentaban al igual que la agitación en las respiraciones y el recorrido de las manos de cada uno a través del cuerpo del otro, hasta alcanzar el momento donde lo más prudente era detenerse, quedando apoyados en sus rostros mientras intentaban recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban ardiendo, Helena podía percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo fundiéndose con el emanado por el cuerpo de Chris. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no deseaba que aquel momento terminara, sea lo que sea que aquello fuera era maravilloso.

Chris sentía su respiración agitada confundirse con la de Helena, abrió sus ojos observando que ella mantenía los suyos cerrados, mientras que sus labios ahora de un tono más rojizo a causa de lo que acababan de compartir se hallaban entreabiertos, lo cual se le antojó muy sensual. Al demonio todo lo que más temprano había pensado más temprano, se dijo mientras buscaba nuevamente los labios de la chica.

Helena sintió nuevamente los labios de Chris sobre los suyos mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el rostro de este, cuando percibió algo frío correr por su espalda lo que la obligó a separarse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Chris algo extrañado

-Las cosas se están volviendo algo húmedas.-dijo torpemente Helena

-Eh… ¿Qué?- preguntó nuevamente el castaño con creciente sorpresa

-Eh, quiero decir… las nubes nos alcanzaron, comenzó a llover.- respondió la chica sonrojándose

Chris levantó la mirada y fue que sintió las frías gotas deslizarse por su cara, si antes las gotas tocaron su cuerpo bien pudieron evaporarse…

-Vamos o terminaremos empapados.- continuó y comenzó a andar hacia el camino

Chris la vio alejarse por un momento hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó y le dio alcance.


	10. No Digas Nada

**Saludos! Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Debo advertir que la presente entrega contiene material un tanto sensible *If You Know What I Mean*, por lo que es recomendable que tu madre no te sorprenda leyéndolo XD**

***Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a CAPCOM, esta historia sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento***

* * *

**Capítulo X – No Digas Nada.**

Caminaban en silencio, lado a lado, mientras las frías gotas de agua mojaban sus ropas; alcanzaron a cubrir un poco más de la mitad del camino cuando un trueno estalló sobre ellos y la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-Exclamó Chris mientras Helena soltaba un grito por el aumento de fría agua que su cuerpo estaba soportando. Ambos comenzaron a correr con el fin de alcanzar pronto un refugio que los protegiera de aquel baño helado.

-Ven, por aquí.- dijo el castaño tomando a su compañera de un brazo para guiarla por un atajo que los llevaría hasta la cabaña de Chris, que era la que se encontraba más cercana desde aquel punto.

Arribaron al portal y mientras abrían la puerta estallaba sobre ellos un nuevo trueno; ambos se encontraban completamente empapados, con el agua escurriendo por sus cabellos y sus ropas. Helena temblaba a causa del frío, la temperatura había descendido bruscamente.

Al entrar, Chris fue inmediatamente en busca de un par de toallas para ambos, cuando regresaba hasta donde se encontraba Helena no pudo evitar percatarse de como la blusa de la agente se tornaba transparente debido al exceso de agua, adhiriéndose a su figura y dejando ver a través de ella su generoso busto apenas cubierto por un pequeño corpiño. Algo turbado extendió una toalla a la chica quien agradeció y procedió a secarse un poco mientras él se dirigía hasta la chimenea para encenderla.

Al lograr su cometido y regresar a donde se encontraba Helena se dio cuenta de que aun temblaba a causa de sus húmedas ropas, por lo que sugirió una solución.

-No tengo nada precisamente de tu talla, pero si lo deseas puedo prestarte algo para que te cambies, de seguir con esa ropa puedes pescar un resfriado, en la habitación hay un calentador, podrías colocarla allí para que seque o decirle a tu amiga que te traiga algo cuando pase la lluvia…

-Eso estaría bien, gracias.-respondió ella mientras se abrigaba como podía con la toalla.

Se dirigieron hasta la habitación en donde Chris sacó de entre sus cosas una camiseta negra la cual entregó a Helena.

-Puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de baño- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta con la cabeza- yo haré lo mismo aquí, de paso encenderé el calentador para que coloques a secar tus cosas.

.

.

Helena tomó la camiseta y asintió a las palabas de Chris para dirigirse al baño. Cuando entró se miró al espejo por un momento, sentía que desde hace un rato se había quedado sin palabras. En su mente revivió el momento que compartiera más temprano con el castaño y sintió como parte del frío que la embargaba a causa de la lluvia se disipaba.

Lo disfrutó ¡vaya que lo había hecho! pero eso no significaba que se repetiría, así que mejor se comenzaba a comportar como una adulta, tampoco es que aquella fuera la primera vez que se veía en una situación similar –aunque no te molestaría en lo absoluto que se repitiera ¿cierto?- le respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza mientras se despojaba de su ropa mojada y vestía la camiseta.

Cubría perfectamente lo que debía cubrir, aunque dejaba sus piernas casi totalmente al aire, pero en comparación con su anterior atuendo este se sentía de lo más confortable. Tomó su ropa mojada y salió a la habitación la cual halló desierta, por lo que colocó las prendas sobre el calentador y abandonó la misma.

Al salir encontró a Chris descalzo igual que ella, ataviado con un pantalón chándal corto y una camiseta blanca sirviendo en un par de vasos lo que parecía ser brandy y se acercó a ella ofreciéndole uno.

-¿Estás mejor? Esto te ayudará a entrar en calor.

-Sí, gracias, mucho mejor; pensé que me congelaría.- dijo ella con una media sonrisa dando un sorbo a su vaso; inmediatamente sintió como el calor se extendía en su interior.

-Deberías acercarte a la chimenea, ya hay un buen fuego.- sugirió el castaño señalando el lugar frente al cual se encontraba un gran sillón terciado por una pequeña mesa.

Helena asintió y se dirigió al lugar señalado, al acercarse vio algo que le llamó la atención; sobre la mesa estaba un álbum de fotografías abierto y una de ellas se encontraba suelta por lo que la tomó para observarla mientras se sentaba.

La imagen se notaba un tanto descolorida, pero podía apreciarse a un par de niños sonrientes, un chico de cabello castaño claro cercano a los 10 años junto a una niña más pequeña que lucía un cabello rojizo y tenía un cachorro acurrucado en su regazo; tras ellos se encontraban un hombre y una mujer igual de sonrientes que compartían algunas características con los niños, por lo que dedujo que eran sus padres.

.

.

Chris miró como Helena se dirigía hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; el negro color de la prenda que llevaba contrastaba con la blancura de sus muslos que se notaban firmes al caminar; sus cabellos húmedos se encontraban algo desordenados lo que le otorgaba un aire un tanto salvaje.

Tomó la botella de licor junto a su vaso y fue hasta donde ella se encontraba, no sin antes fijarse que tomaba algo en sus manos y se quedaba contemplándolo mientras tomaba asiento. Al acercarse y dejar la botella sobre la mesilla se percató de que el álbum que su hermana le entregara durante la reciente visita yacía abierto y supuso que era lo que contemplaba la chica.

-¿Qué tienes allí?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Una vieja fotografía… ¿Es tu familia?- dijo mientras se la entregaba a su acompañante.

-Ella es mi hermana, demás está decir que este soy yo, y ellos eran mis padres… es de las últimas fotografías que tengo de ellos.

-Oh, lo lamento…

-Descuida, fue hace mucho…

Ambos acabaron el contenido de sus vasos.

-¿Un poco más?-preguntó el capitán mientas alcanzaba la bebida.

-Sí, por favor.

Mientras las bebidas eran servidas un nuevo trueno estallaba en el cielo y escucharon como el agua golpeaba con fuerza sobre el techo que los cubría.

-¿Aún piensas que un poco más de caudal aumentará la diversión de subir la cascada?

-No tanto… No imaginé que sería tan fuerte, más que el agua me preocupa los escombros que puedan ser arrastrados, no me atrae la idea de que un tronco o una piedra me golpeen mientras subo…

Chris observó a Helena mientras bebía de su vaso y apreció como la luz proyectada por las llamas se reflejaba en su rostro afilando sus rasgos. Ninguno de los dos había hecho referencia hasta el momento sobre lo ocurrido más temprano; ella no parecía disgustada, sin embargo no se atrevía a tocar el tema directamente, lo cual estaba haciendo que se cohibiera de intentar repetirlo.

Helena se volvió y captó la mirada de Chris, sin apenas darse cuenta volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

-Te noto algo callada.- intervino el castaño sin apartar la mirada.

-Estaba pensando en tu fotografía… También perdí a mis padres bastante pronto.

-Lamento escuchar eso.- respondió el hombre bebiendo un nuevo trago.

-Cuando fallecieron prometí que protegería a Deborah a toda costa ya que ellos no podrían hacerlo… Siempre fue muy confiada y temía que por eso alguien llegara a hacerle daño; aunque al final no pude hacer mucho para evitarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para protegerla.- dijo el castaño sorprendido por repetir las palabras que tanto había escuchado, pero más aún, por creerlas.

-Por más que intento… por más que me repito esas palabras, no puedo evitar pensar en que hubiera ocurrido si comento con alguien lo que pasaba. Me dejé llevar por el miedo de que le ocurriese algo a Deborah y fui una ficha más en el juego de Simmons…-los ojos de Helena se tornaron brillantes- Si hubiese pensado un poco más las cosas, si hubiese buscado ayuda puede que nada de aquello ocurriera… si sólo…

Chris tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miró fijamente, sus ojos mostraban una profunda pena, culpa. Cuántas veces se él mismo repitió esa pregunta, ¿cómo sería todo si…? Podía entender lo que sentía Helena en aquel momento, por lo que las palabras que pronunció a continuación eran absolutamente sinceras y en parte dirigidas a sí mismo.

-La vida está llena de momentos que pudieron ser y no fueron… He pasado mucho tiempo preguntándome como serían las cosas de haber actuado de manera distinta, pero la verdad no tiene caso, sólo logras atormentarte hasta el punto en que comienza a consumirte, aunque lo intentes, no puedes escapar de esa culpa y terminas apartando a todos de tu lado… o bien los arrastras contigo hasta el fondo del abismo.

Helena se apartó, dejó el sofá y fue hasta una ventana por donde observaba como seguía cayendo la torrencial lluvia; Chris fue tras ella.

-Estoy seguro de que hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos. Cuando vemos en retrospectiva siempre creemos que pudimos haber hecho algo distinto, cuando en realidad no es así… Y aunque odie esta frase, la verdad es que no todo depende de nosotros mismos. No tiene caso que sigas culpándote de esa manera, Helena, por algo que iba más allá de lo que podías imaginar…

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? No estabas allí, no viste como fue, como la vida se extinguía de sus ojos y se transformaba en esa cosa…- dijo en voz baja sin volver la mirada hacia el hombre a que se encontraba tras ella.

-Porque lo he visto muchas veces, más de las que incluso he podido soportar.- la voz de Chris sonaba distinta, con un dejo de amargura.- Desde que todo esto comenzó he visto morir personas a quienes consideraba como mi familia, en situaciones que… en esos momentos todo se convierte en una pesadilla… Haces todo lo que está en tus manos, incluso eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida para que tengan una oportunidad, pero es inútil… Al parecer nadie permanece en este mundo un minuto más del que estaba en su destino.

Helena se volvió sobre sí misma apreciando la expresión en la cara del castaño, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada seria, dura si se quiere, que no dejaba duda sobre las palabras que recién pronunciara.

-Lamento haber dicho eso… no quise… Sé que has estado en esta lucha por mucho tiempo y no puedo siquiera imaginar por todo lo que has atravesado, no tienes por qué soportar mis niñerías.- dijo e intentó alejarse del lugar.

Chris tomó a Helena por un brazo impidiendo que se alejara

-No tienes por qué disculparte, has dicho lo que piensas y tienes razón, no estuve allí… Pero en algo te equivocas.- dijo mientras se situaba frente a ella y levantaba su mentón.- no creo que seas una niña en absoluto…

La castaña observó los ojos del hombre posados sobre los suyos, su cercanía le afectaba… sintió las manos de él sobre su rostro y lo imitó; con las yemas de los dedos trazó cada una de sus facciones hasta llegar a los labios del hombre de ojos café rozándolos con suavidad, esto fue tomado como una invitación por el receptor de las caricias quien nuevamente aproximó sus labios a los de ella, pero no llegaron a encontrarse ya que en ese momento la mujer de ojos avellana desvió el rostro acercándolo a su oído.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Ya ves que soy un desastre.- susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tengo la costumbre de buscarme problemas.- respondía el capitán mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y hundía su nariz entre los cabellos de la chica.

-Estás algo loco… lo sabes ¿cierto?-decía mientras recorría los amplios hombros del castaño con sus manos y rozaba parte del cuello de este con la punta de su nariz

-De hecho, sí, lo sé… ¿Crees que eso importe mucho?- dijo al oído de Helena y comenzó a besar su cuello muy despacio

-Hmmm…- la agente no pudo reprimir un suspiro ante las caricias que recibía en ese momento, lo que fue aprovechado por Chris para plantarle un largo beso en los labios.

-Tú también estás algo loca, hasta el momento no has intentado huir….- pronunció el castaño antes de volver a arremeter contra sus labios.

Una inquietante excitación se apoderaba del cuerpo de Helena; mientras sus labios eran presa de la arremetida del castaño una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda y se extendía por doquier colmando cada uno de sus poros, tornando sus extremidades casi como de gelatina, dejarse llevar por esa sensación resultaba muy tentador…

Soltó sus manos de alrededor del cuello del hombre y como pudo debido al reducido espacio entre ellos las deslizó por el pecho de este; percibía el agitado sube y baja de su tórax mientras sus dedos se deleitaban con la firmeza de sus músculos que se adivinaban a través de la barrera de tela.

Chris aumentaba la intensidad de sus caricias mientras su lengua recorría cada rincón de la ansiosa boca de Helena; descendió con sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica emprendiendo el camino de regreso por debajo de la prenda que vestía, podía sentir su piel cálida, suave y firme al mismo tiempo.

Notaba como la de ojos avellana se estremecía ante cada nueva caricia y en un momento advirtió que empujaba su cuerpo haciéndole retroceder paso a paso aunque sin abandonar su toque, hasta que sus piernas se toparon con algo mullido. Las manos de Helena empujaron su pecho hasta hacerlo caer sentado en el sofá donde estuvieran momentos antes.

Se deleitó con la imagen que tenía ante sí; el rostro de la mujer frente a él se encontraba encendido, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa seductora, coronada por una mirada de lujuria que a cada momento se acercaba más a él. La tomó de la cintura mientras ella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, momento que fue aprovechado por el hombre para remover la camiseta que en ese momento representaba un estorbo, y haciéndola a un lado pasó a recrear su vista sobre el perfecto busto que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, cubierto apenas por un pequeño sujetador color piel.

Pudo sentir el contacto directo de la dureza de Chris en su entrepierna cosa que no hizo sino aumentar el deseo que ya la desbordaba, su cuerpo ardía ante cada caricia que ejercía el castaño sobre su piel, la agitación aumentaba a cada momento y no tardó en deshacerse entre gemidos cuando el hombre llevó las manos hasta sus senos, sabía exactamente que hacer… apartó el sujetador y comenzó a acariciar sus erectos pezones; sentía que moriría de gusto cuando el de ojos café comenzó a acariciarlos con la punta de la lengua.

La mente de Helena se encontraba completamente nublada por lo que en ese momento experimentaba, era como si aquel hombre supiera exactamente lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba en ese momento, sólo atinaba a repetir su nombre entre gemidos hasta que la boca de él se juntó nuevamente a la suya mientras iniciaba un movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas.

Buscó despojarlo de la camiseta y el cooperó elevando sus brazos. Pudo observar su torso bien definido subir y bajar con la agitación del momento, se dedicó a recorrerlo con ambas manos mientras besaba el cuello de este para luego bajar muy despacio por su pecho procurándole suaves mordidas y regresando nuevamente hasta sus labios.

Los brazos de Chris la atrajeron con fuerza hacia él mientras se ponía de pie provocando que enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre y a aferrara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó con algo de sorpresa al oído del castaño.

-Nos llevo hasta un lugar más cómodo.- respondió el capitán mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

-Yo estaba bastante cómoda.- dijo la chica mientras le mordía con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

La tendió sobre la cama y se situó sobre ella, lo que le quedaba de ropa comenzaba a molestarle y realizó el ademán de despojarse de las prendas; Helena captó su movimiento y se dispuso a ello, lo hizo tumbarse sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él nuevamente.

Primero lo despojó del pantalón corto quedando absorta por un momento en la entrepierna del hombre que se encontraba a reventar, llevó su mano hasta allí y le prodigó un pequeño masaje que causó en el castaño gruñidos de placer antes de despojarlo del ceñido bóxer negro que llevaba a modo de ropa interior, tomó el duro miembro entre sus manos deslizándolo entre ellas, mientras nuevos sonidos de placer escapaban de los labios del hombre.

Chris hizo acopio de toda la voluntad que quedaba para indicar a Helena que pusiera fin a las caricias que le regalaba. La dominó con su fuerza hasta quedar encima; tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y las apoyó en la cama mientras volvía a besar su boca con pasión, bajando luego poco a poco a través del su cuello y pecho de la mujer, del cual se encargaron sus manos mientras continuaba con el descenso de sus labios hasta el comienzo de la ropa interior de la castaña quien se estremecía bajo sus caricias; con lentitud bajó la única y pequeña prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, quien levantó sus caderas para facilitar la tarea.

Guio su mano hasta el punto exacto notándolo húmedo y cálido e inició una suave caricia con sus dedos, sonrió con lascivia al ver a Helena estremecerse bajo su toque. Continuó con sus caricias mientras nuevamente besaba los labios y cuello de la chica hasta escucharle pedir con voz suplicante que la hiciera suya en aquel momento, cosa que no tuvo que repetir dos veces.

Entró en su cuerpo lentamente, ambos emitieron un prolongado suspiro. Sus movimientos no tardaron en sincronizarse, mientras el ritmo de los mismos aumentaba poco a poco, las manos de ambos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro explorando cada rincón al que les era posible acceder, sus lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas como si no hubiera mañana.

Helena entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de Chris quien aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos, aferró sus manos a la espalda del castaño, necesitaba que la poseyera por completo; la intensidad de las oleadas de placer que experimentaba aumentaban cada vez más al igual que los gemidos y las embestidas del castaño en su cuerpo; ambos se contorsionaban en una danza frenética hasta que el orgasmo los hizo gritar.

La intensidad de los movimientos disminuía lentamente al tiempo que las manos cesaban en su afanoso explorar de los cuerpos y los besos se volvían cada vez más dulces y sosegados; Chris se acomodó hacia un lado para no aprisionarla bajo su peso mientras Helena se giraba para quedar frente a frente.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse con ternura, se estaba muy bien abrigado en el abrazo del otro mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo. Poco a poco todo les comenzó a parecer muy lejano, la calidez los envolvía permitiendo que sus cada vez más relajados cuerpos se rindieran ante los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

**Mayo 25. 2014**

Chris se encontraba despierto desde algunos minutos atrás, la torrencial lluvia había pasado y la habitación se encontraba iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana; observaba a la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado mientras una cálida sensación se extendía en su pecho ¿ternura, quizás?

Podía pasar ante cualquiera que la observara en ese momento como la imagen de la fragilidad e inocencia. Sonrió para sus adentros, hace algunas horas esa mujer le demostró que no era para nada inocente; sin embargo no se le ocurría otra manera para describir la imagen ante sí; era reconfortante sentir la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

¡Vaya día! cuando por la mañana dejó la cabaña con los primeros rayos del sol no se imaginó que terminaría de aquella manera, sin embargo todo se dio de manera natural, se había sincerado consigo mismo, Helena le gustaba pero no esperaba que ella se sintiera atraída por él. Tal vez no se percató de lo obvio hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus narices -"o es que eres un maldito testarudo y te niegas a aceptar lo que sabes está ocurriendo"-se dijo.

Comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello de su amante durmiente ¿Qué diría ella una vez despertara? Al parecer eso lo sabría pronto, ya que se revolvió entre las sábanas y perezosamente abrió los ojos.

Helena llevaba algún tiempo despierta, no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos mientras recordaba las escenas que protagonizara hace unas horas… ¿anoche? No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había dormido ni mucho menos de la hora, pero eso no importaba, hace mucho que no experimentaba esa sensación de seguridad de estar junto a alguien más.

Debía comerse sus palabras, aquel hombre le encantaba y continuar negándoselo en esas circunstancias era una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo no quería imaginarse nada, no deseaba pensar en nada más que el bienestar que la embargaba en ese instante; ya dejaría en eso para otro momento.

Sintió que acariciaban sus cabellos, Chris se encontraba despierto ¿notó que fingía su sueño? De cualquier manera ya era innecesario continuar con ello por lo que se atrevió a abrir los ojos, él la miraba con expresión dulce mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Parece que dormiste bien.- dijo el castaño a modo de saludo.

-Sólo fue una pequeña siesta… ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

-No mucho… No quise despertarte…

-Descuida, ya llevaba algunos minutos.

-Y yo que te hacía en el quinto sueño.-pronunció antes de besarla en los labios suavemente.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- preguntó Helena una vez finalizado el beso.

-Poco más de media noche.-respondió el capitán tras consultar su teléfono en la mesilla.

-Parece que ha dejado de llover.- observó la de ojos avellana.

-No me digas que piensas marcharte ahora.-dijo Chris mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y volvía a besarla.- hasta pensaba invitarte a cenar…

-No imaginé que entre sus talentos se encontraba cocinar, capitán Redfield.

-No es que sea un experto tampoco, aunque debo decir que los emparedados son mi especialidad. No te burles.-dijo mientras observaba como Helena reía.- tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo para practicar.

.

.

Se encontraban en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña; Helena vestía nuevamente una camiseta de Chris y el cuerpo de este era cubierto únicamente por los pantalones cortos que encontró en el suelo de la habitación.

Con el ajetreo de más temprano la agente no tuvo tiempo de fijarse con tanto detalle como lo hacía en aquel momento de las distintas marcas y cicatrices que cubrían la tostada piel del hombre, que en ese momento preparaba los bocadillos casi con concentración zen.

Podía decirse con facilidad cuales eran las más recientes y las más profundas; ella tenía sus propias cicatrices, pero por suerte los buenos genes heredados de su madre hacían sus marcas casi imperceptibles.

Minutos después Chris presentó el esperado platillo y tenía bastante buena pinta, además de que el ejercicio de horas atrás les había abierto el apetito. Mientras comían se hacían bromas entre ellos. Una vez hubieron culminado y recogido se sirvieron un poco del licor que más temprano usaran para repeler el frío, lo bebieron mientras observaban a través de la ventana el paisaje nocturno tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, Chris abrazaba a Helena por la espalda mientras ella se recostaba en el pecho de este y recorría sus brazos con su mano libre. Fue el hombre de ojos café quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Helena, debemos hablar.

-Claro ¿sobre qué?-Preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Creo que está bastante claro a lo que me refiero.-dijo el castaño dándole vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

-Chris, a menos que quieras decirme que en algún lugar del mundo existe una "señora Redfield" y un par de "Redfields Jr." no es necesario que digas nada… no esta noche.-objetó la de ojos avellana para luego besarlo suavemente.

"Tal vez es mejor así",pensó, de todas maneras tenía unas cuantas cosas más que aclarar con el mismo- pensó mientras correspondía al beso iniciado por Helena y la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Redfields Jr… ¿es en serio?-preguntó con fingida seriedad antes de que ambos comenzaran a reír.

Al regresar a la habitación hicieron el amor nuevamente, esta vez fue distinto, aunque cargados de pasión se tomaron un poco más de tiempo en recorrer el cuerpo del otro antes de ceder a la urgencia que el placer imponía. Al terminar continuaron besándose suavemente hasta caer rendidos ante el sueño una vez más.

.

.

Escuchaba un sonido persistente a lo lejos, quería que parara, se encontraba muy a gusto recostada sobre el pecho de Chris… El sonido continuaba insistente ¿qué era aquel ruido?... Nuevamente el sonido estridente, pero esta vez lo encontró sumamente familiar, "mierda, el teléfono", recordó un segundo antes de levantarse como un resorte de la cama y recogerlo del lugar donde la noche anterior lo dejara olvidado.

-Agente Harper.- contestó con la voz más profesional que pudo

Chris escuchó el sonido del teléfono y supo que no era el suyo; abrió los ojos aun no terminaba de amanecer, en ese momento sintió que Helena se levantaba de prisa y la vio atender la llamada; por la cara que puso mientras escuchaba y al no regresar nuevamente a la cama al finalizar la comunicación supo exactamente de lo que se trataba.

Helena tomó su ropa seca del lugar donde la colocara durante la noche anterior evitando a toda costa mirar al hombre que aun yacía entre las sábanas, se dirigió al baño para enjuagar un poco su cara y vestirse.

El momento no pudo ser roto de una manera más inconveniente, debía volver lo más rápido posible a la ciudad y no sólo eso, sino que se encontraría fuera del país durante los próximos días, en unas horas partiría a Grecia junto al compañero que le habían asignado en misión de rescate de un importante científico secuestrado.

Salió del baño y se dio cuenta de que Chris ya no se encontraba en la habitación así que salió de allí para encontrarlo bebiendo un poco de agua, notó en su mirada que se encontraba contrariado.

-Lo siento, debo irme ahora.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Que bonita manera de comenzar un domingo!- exclamó con sarcasmo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.-¿Es algo grave?- preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Aún no sé qué tan complicada es la situación, no he revisado todos los datos, por el momento sólo dijeron que es una misión de rescate… en Grecia, estaré fuera por algunos días.

-¿Iras sola?- inquirió el hombre con seriedad.

-No, me asignaron un compañero, aunque no mencionaron quien será, eso es lo de menos, todos los agentes de campo son de primera línea y tendremos un equipo para apoyarnos en el lugar…

El castaño posó sus labios sobre los de ella, él más que nadie sabía que no había caso en negarse, había una misión y Helena acudiría a cumplir con su deber.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.-dijo mirándola a los ojos para luego estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Siempre tengo cuidado.- respondió y depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre- debo irme ya, no puedo dejar a Melanie aquí, seguro está dormida y suele ser difícil despertarla, además debo recoger mis cosas y prepararme para el viaje.

-¿Quieres que baje contigo?

-No es necesario, de verdad, espero no tardar mucho… no puedo hacerlo.- Añadió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Está bien.- la besó nuevamente.- no dejes de avisarme cuando regreses, entendido, y… buena suerte.

-Sí, capitán.- respondió ella haciendo el saludo militar mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta de la cabaña por donde hace cerca de 12 horas entrara completamente empapada.

.

.

Despertar a Melanie no fue tan complicado como hacerla entender que debían marcharse en ese preciso momento, se las arreglaron para recoger sus cosas en tiempo record y a sólo 45 minutos de recibir la llamada se encontraban camino a la ciudad.

Melanie se encontraba completamente despierta y notó como la miraba con sorna, hasta que sintió que si no decía nada a su amiga se le saldrían los ojos por mirarla de esa manera.

-Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras.- dijo Helena sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Oh, nada, sólo espero un reporte pormenorizado de todo lo que sucedió ¡y no me ocultes detalles, incluso los sucios! No pienses que me creeré que pasaron tooooda la noche hablando acerca de lo bonita que es la montaña.

Helena sonrió, poco a poco fue comentando partes de lo que ocurriera el día anterior, desde la caminata que hicieran, el beso al atardecer, la fría lluvia hasta llegar a la cabaña y cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó la ojiazul con creciente curiosidad.

-Luego nada ¿qué crees que pudo haber pasado?

-Pues, por la sonrisa que cargas cualquiera diría que pasó mucho más de lo que cuentas.

Helena soltó una carcajada pero no dijo una palabra más a pesar de que Mel intentó sonsacarla de todas las maneras posibles.

Al llegar a su edificio Helena notó que un vehículo con toda la pinta de ser oficial se encontraba frente al mismo por lo que se dio prisa en tomar una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y tras comprobar la información que le fue suministrada guardar algunas prendas para los días que se encontraría afuera, si llegase a necesitar otras cosas la agencia se encargaría de ello.

Se despidió de su amiga y le dejó el número de la agencia a través del cual podría contactarle si surgía algo grave, de lo contrario no mantendrían comunicación; se despidieron con un abrazo y la castaña bajó para tomar el auto en el que sería llevada hasta el aeropuerto.

…

Al llegar a la terminal se encontró de frente con el hombre de cabellos negros que le fue asignado como su compañero; Percy Johanson sonreía visiblemente complacido.

* * *

**A ver, a ver... Espero les haya gustado, sin duda fue más largo de lo acostumbrado pero sentí que debía darle forma para que no quedara como un asalto sexual XD**

**Gracias a todos por leer :) Hoy más que nunca espero con ansias sus comentarios! :D**


	11. Corazonadas

**Saludos! Por fin una nueva entrega, me he tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero estoy segura de que valió la pena. En principio el capítulo era más largo, pero decidí dejar la última parte para el siguiente para evitar que la lectura se vuelva tediosa. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios, me gusta leer sus opiniones :)**

***Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de CAPCOM. Esta historia fue escrita sólo con fines de entretenimiento.***

* * *

**Capítulo XI – Corazonadas.**

-Que me envíen a Grecia tan cerca del verano no es ni de lejos tan satisfactorio como la compañía que me han asignado.- pronunció Percy Johansson a modo de saludo fijando sus verdes orbes en Helena.

-Debo recordarle, agente Johansson que no está de vacaciones, y usted será mi acompañante, no al revés.- dijo Helena con seriedad mientras subía al avión privado que los trasladaría.

-Vaya carácter el de mi "jefa".-pronunció esta palabra con énfasis.

-No es mal carácter, es simplemente que estamos comenzando una misión y debemos concentrarnos el ella. ¿Has estudiado los datos que envió la agencia?

-Perfectamente; nos dirigimos a la Isla griega de Naxos con el fin de rescatar al Dr. Edward Krinke quien fuera secuestrado luego de que presidiera una conferencia en Atenas hace dos semanas, las investigaciones de los cuerpos de inteligencia arrojaron que no se trató de un secuestro "común", la fuerte crisis económica que vive Grecia desde hace un par de años ha provocado la fragmentación de la sociedad, diversos grupos que pretenden derrocar el gobierno han realizado múltiples ataques de la mano con terroristas y se tiene información de que en los últimos se han utilizado armas bio-orgánicas.- Indicó el agente.

-El Dr. Krinke llevaba tiempo desarrollando una proteína sintética que permite la regeneración celular de manera increíblemente rápida, se cree que en este momento esté trabajando en una forma de complementar y reforzar el Virus C, si es que eso es posible… lo que implicaría menos bajas en sus filas y un mayor poder destructivo.- agregó Helena observando las imágenes en su laptop.

-Estos B.O.W.s, ¿crees que nos topemos con alguno?-preguntó Percy con expresión ambigua

-Espero que no; de acuerdo al informe sólo han sido utilizados en algunas revueltas, y Naxos ha permanecido en calma hasta el momento; aunque no me sorprendería que sean los que custodian a nuestro objetivo. Antes que nada debemos localizar en dónde se encuentra; lo más probable es que sea en un tipo de laboratorio o instalación similar muy bien escondido, los indicios no nos dicen gran cosa.

-Así que debemos explorar una isla en medio del Mar Egeo con el verano acercándose; esto se me parece bastante a unas vacaciones.

Helena hizo un gesto de resignación; justamente era eso lo que no soportaba de Percy. Que la hubieran asignado a ella como líder con otro agente bajo su mando la había sorprendido un poco y le hizo considerar el nivel de riesgo que podía significar la operación, que le asignaran al hombre de 28 años, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, quien no tenía experiencia de este tipo dentro de la D.S.O. pero sí previa en misiones de rescate con el F.B.I. le daba mucho más que pensar.

En la isla existían muchos lugares posibles para esconder una facilidad del tipo que buscaban, pero el que hasta el momento no tuvieran un indicio claro significaba que podía encontrarse bajo tierra, o incluso fuera subacuática. Algo había llamado su atención, los presuntos abductores se identificaban como "Necrópolis Erevódis" y utilizaban una simbología extraída de la mitología griega. El nombre no dejaba mucho para imaginar, sin duda buscaban convertir al mundo en la ciudad de los muertos; pero su misión era concentrarse en sacar al científico de allí, después otras personas se encargarían del resto.

Recostó su cabeza en el asiento, hace apenas pocas horas se encontraba descansando luego de pasar la mejor noche que había tenido en mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos y deseó que la llamada que recibiera esa mañana no hubiera existido. ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de ahora? Tal vez seguirían viéndose, en ese momento ella no podía ofrecer más que eso, tenía claras sus prioridades e involucrarse profundamente con otra persona no se encontraba entre estas. Sin duda tenían que hablarlo por lo que se arrepintió de haber evitado el tema la noche anterior; aunque de esta manera tenían una excusa para encontrarse nuevamente; ya llamaría a Chris cuando regresara.

Luego de varias horas de vuelo arribaron a la isla de Naxos; la agencia había reservado un penthouse en una tranquila zona cercana a una de las tantas playas de arenas blancas de la isla, por lo que Percy y ella podrían pasar como cualquier pareja de turistas ya que la zona garantizaba suficiente privacidad.

La información resultaba confusa debido a la ambigüedad con la cual las agencias griegas la manejaban, por lo que una vez en el terreno debieron avocarse a reconocer la zona. La mayoría de la población se concentraba al borde de la costa, por lo que en el interior de la isla existía un enorme y prácticamente deshabitada extensión de terreno que incluía escarpadas montañas y verdes plantaciones.

.

.

**Mayo 28, 2014 **

Chris regresaba a su apartamento, se le habían agotado las maneras de retarse a sí mismo y el lugar terminó por volverse aburrido después de varios días. Revisó la contestadora que mostraba un par te mensajes en la pantalla; el habitual saludo de su hermana en dónde además le indicaba que estaría fuera de país por algunos días y le decía que no se preocupara, que no iba persiguiendo a nadie ni nada por el estilo. El siguiente mensaje era de Marco Bennett, su segundo al mando en el Equipo Alfa, lo saludaba y preguntaba cómo andaba todo y entre otras cosas decía que ese viernes se reuniría el equipo para despedir a Tom Miller, uno de los miembros del Alpha, quien sería transferido a la división europea de la B.S.A.A.

Desde que regresara de China el año anterior procuró mantener una relación estrictamente profesional con sus compañeros, incluso se había comportado duramente con ellos durante los entrenamientos, exigiendo el máximo rendimiento y procurando así que estuvieran lo mejor preparados ante cualquier misión encomendada; sin embargo estos lo trataban no sólo con el respeto que se le debe a un superior sino con estima.

Habían intentado estrechar lazos con el capitán, pero él nunca mostraba interés por un acercamiento de ese tipo; sin embargo los días le habían permitido pensar, nada ganaría si continuaba con aquella actitud salvo terminar más solitario de lo que en ese momento se encontraba, por lo que levantó el teléfono y devolvió la llamada confirmando su asistencia.

Fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, cada vez quedaban menos días para volver al trabajo, eso lo reconfortaba, por mucho bien que el tiempo libre le había hecho ya sentía la necesidad de regresar a la acción. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, hasta el momento no tenía noticias de Helena, dijo que llamaría al volver, confiaba en que lo haría.

No dudaba de sus capacidades, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado, sin embargo confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Le gustaba, se sentía bien estando con ella, se notaba que había pasado por mucho, seguro tenía una forma de vida y lo que menos él deseaba era interferir con eso, simplemente se sentía bien estar con alguien más, por la manera que actuara la noche del sábado seguro que ella pensaba lo mismo.

.

.

**Mayo 29, 2014**

-Helena, me alegra escucharte.

-¡Hunnigan! ¿Desde cuándo te han asignado?

-Decidí tomar parte, revisé la información que han conseguido hasta ahora y se me ha ocurrido dónde puede encontrarse la entrada del laboratorio.

-Soy toda oídos.- para ese momento Percy se encontraba mirando con interés junto a Helena la pantalla del teléfono.

-Las observaciones que realizaron el primer día de reconocimiento sobre la vinculación del grupo insurgente con la antigua mitología griega fue la que me llevó a la conclusión. Es obvio que las instalaciones se encuentran bajo tierra, aunque la entrada, o al menos alguna de ellas se encuentra prácticamente a simple vista.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Helena mirando a su compañero.

-En la isla existen dos ruinas arqueológicas significativas; "Portara", la Puerta de Apolo y el Templo de Deméter, alguna de ellas pueden estar escondiendo las instalaciones o algo que nos permita tener acceso a las mismas y por ende a nuestro objetivo; como patrimonio arqueológico poseen vigilancia las 24 horas del día, además de las severas leyes que sancionan el daño o robo a patrimonio histórico del país, por lo que no a muchas personas se les ocurriría salirse de la línea e intentar vulnerar algunas de estos lugares.- continuó la mujer de anteojos

-¿Pero qué relación guardan ambos lugares? Es decir, no se encuentran precisamente uno al lado del otro…-acotó Helena

-Apolo era considerado el Dios de la Luz, la verdad y la profecía; pero también como Dios de la medicina y la curación; por otra parte Deméter era considerada como protectora de la fecundidad y nueva vida; si yo fuera un chiflado que busca desarrollar algún tipo de criatura también les pediría un poco de ayuda.-señaló Percy ante el comentario de Helena

-Exacto, agente Johansson, deben volver a dichos lugares y buscar algo que indique una posible entrada subterránea, cuando lo encuentren avisen de inmediato; Hunnigan fuera.

-Nos encontramos a 30 min del Templo de Démeter, si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes de la hora de cierre y podremos pasar por curiosos turistas que fotografían cada rincón del lugar.- decía el de ojos verdes mientras introducía el destino en el GPS

-Llevamos cuatro días en este lugar y nunca se te ocurrió mencionar que conoces de mitología.- reprochó la castaña

-Tampoco es que sepa mucho del tema, sólo que cuando era niño estuve obsesionado con él por un tiempo y la experiencia de estos días ha hecho que la información regrese. ¿Qué piensas sobre la corazonada de Hunnigan, de verdad crees que tomó el caso voluntariamente?

-Si lo dice es porque es más que una corazonada, sobre que de repente la asignaran a seguir la misión sólo agudiza mis sospechas, desde el principio me parece que algo no está totalmente claro con esta operación, el que la agencia local se haya mostrado tan poco colaboradora cuando supuestamente no objetaron en ningún momento que entráramos en escena me parece muy sospechoso.

-¿Crees que exista algún tipo de complicidad?

-No lo sé, ya veremos que ocurre. Es mejor que nos demos prisa…

.

.

Al llegar al Templo de Deméter casi no encontraron visitantes, el abrazador sol de la tarde quemaba sus nucas, aun así actuaron como cualquier pareja de turistas grabando en video todo el recorrido que era observado en vivo por la agente de la FSO.

-Helena, espera un momento; observa más de cerca el pilar que acabas de pasar ¿qué es eso que se encuentra cerca del suelo?

-Un tipo de hendidura, redonda, pero tiene líneas en su interior, como si algo debiera encajar allí… es un pentagrama, hay algunas marcas a los lados de cada punta, pero son muy vagas, no puedo saber que son. Mirando más de cerca, el mármol luce distinto; no se escucha hueco, pero hay algo diferente al resto del suelo… Hunnigan, ¡puede que esta sea la puerta de entrada!-Susurró emocionada antes de que una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltara.

-El horario de visitas ha terminado, debe irse.- repitió un hombre con fuerte acento y con pinta de trabajar en el lugar.

-¿Algún problema?- Preguntó Percy quien se había acercado a la escena

-Descuida, sólo me informaba que es hora de irnos… vamos.

Al subir de nuevo al auto Hunnigan reanudó la comunicación.

-Revisé la imagen de la hendidura en la pared, tienes razón es un pentagrama, podemos intentar realizar una réplica en base a las imágenes que recibimos, pero no podemos garantizar que funcione, el emblema debe seguramente tener el mismo desgaste que el lugar dónde va; así que deben hacer lo posible por encontrarla

-¿Ahora debemos robar un museo?- preguntó Percy con sorna

-Me encargaré de rastrear si existe algo similar en alguna colección y haremos lo posible por conseguirlo.-replicó Hunnigan.- mientras tanto deben comprobar el siguiente lugar, La puerta de Apolo, si verdaderamente están relacionados puede que consigan algo que facilite la entrada.

-Está bien, pero nos encontramos algo retirados, aunque eso no es problema, el lugar es más concurrido al atardecer, por lo que llamaremos menos la atención mezclándonos con la gente.- dijo Helena.

-Bien, no dejen de reportar cualquier evento.

.

.

La noche caía rápidamente, el cielo teñido de rojo sobre la inmensidad del mar ofrecía una vista imponente. Helena y Percy dejaron el auto para atravesar el istmo que unía la playa al área de menor extensión sobre la cual se erigía orgullosa la que alguna vez fue la majestuosa entrada del templo del Dios del Sol.

En la distancia podía observarse la figura del astro rey ocultarse lentamente, justo en el medio de los pilares de lo que en otrora fuera su casa. Al igual que ellos algunas otras personas caminaban hasta dicho lugar, la mayoría eran parejas que se mostraban muy emocionadas al observar el espectáculo que la tarde les regalaba.

-Es una lástima que esto sea sólo una pantalla, no crees…-Pronunció en voz baja Percy mientras rodeaba los hombros de Helena con su brazo.

-Hombres….- alcanzó a decir esta mientras sacudía su cabeza.

La noche cada vez se hacía más oscura por lo que las personas comenzaron a retirarse, comprobaron con detenimiento los alrededores, nada parecía fuera de lugar hasta que nuevamente se situaron cerca de la base de la estructura; Percy tropezó y logró apoyarse de la pared para no caer; al recobrar la compostura se dio cuenta de lo que había encontrado.

-¡Helena, mira esto!-exclamó mientras alumbraba un pequeño panel que había quedado al descubierto tras apoyarse sobre la pared.

La castaña se acercó y observó el descubrimiento de su compañero; cuatro círculos de piedra, cada uno con un grabado distinto eran contenidos por un círculo de mayor tamaño de un metal que parecía ser plata.

-Un rompecabezas, como para no perder la costumbre.-dijo Helena con sarcasmo mientras lo estudiaba de cerca.

-Déjamelo a mí, creo que ya sé de qué va. Como en todas las culturas los antiguos griegos tenían una simbología para los elementos; el aire era una espada, el fuego una rama de manzano, el agua una copa y la tierra una rueda, pero además le agregaron un quinto elemento divino que envolvía a todos los demás, el éter.- explicaba el agente señalando los grabados en cada círculo y el más grande y de color plateado que los contenía.- Creo que hay que ordenarlos de manera que cada elemento apunte a la coordenada correcta… pero no logro recordar cual era cual…

-Date prisa, alguien se acerca.- advirtió Helena quien observó como una luz se dirigía hasta ellos

-Eso hago… La espada va al este… la rama al norte… no, no era al norte

-Percy, es un guardia ¡date prisa!

-¡Al sur, era al sur! Así que la copa va hacia…

-¡Percy…!

Los pasos se acercaban, Helena pudo distinguir la figura un hombre armado cada vez más cerca; no podía dejar que los descubrieran, pero tampoco debían armar escándalo por lo que cuando los pasos se encontraban casi junto a ellos hizo que Percy se girara y cubriera el panel de la pared con su cuerpo, colocó sus manos alrededor del joven y le plantó un apasionado beso al tiempo que la luz de una linterna los iluminaba y una voz con fuerte acento se dirigía a ellos.

-¡deben marcharse ahora, el lugar ya se encuentra cerrado!

-Lo lamento, dijo Helena separándose y poniendo cara de inocente, no hacíamos nada malo… es que el lugar es muy romántico.

-¡Parejas!-escupió el guardia guardando su arma- la isla está repleta de hoteles y se empeñan en usar la Portara como uno.

-No mientas al decir que no te gustaría mirar.- respondió Helena seductoramente mientras se acercaba al cada vez más sorprendido guardia; Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente le aplicó una llave y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.- ¡Qué esperas que no terminas!-volteó a decirle a Percy que se encontraba todavía con la espalda pegada a la pared presenciando la escena con cara de sorpresa y satisfacción.

.

.

El moreno terminó de colocar los símbolos en orden e inmediatamente la piedra se apartó dejando ver una abertura oscura dentro de la cual se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un emblema de forma circular con un pentagrama tallado en relieve. Lo tomaron y se apresuraron a colocar los símbolos de la manera como los encontraran lo cual hizo que la abertura se cerrara, cubrieron el panel lo mejor que pudieron con la losa suelta y se marcharon del lugar a toda prisa aprovechando el cobijo de las sombras de la noche para no ser notados.

-Hunnigan, lo tenemos, ¡tenemos la llave para entrar en el laboratorio!- decía la castaña a la pantalla de su celular.- Vamos de vuelta al Templo de Deméter, no podemos perder tiempo, fue necesario derribar a un guardia, tan pronto le echen de menos aumentarán la seguridad y será difícil acceder.

-Entendido, enviaré tras ustedes al equipo de apoyo, recuerden, es importante rescatar sano y salvo al Dr. Krinke, ante dodo esa es la prioridad, hace un momento recibí información de que un equipo de la división Europea de la B.S.A.A. ha sido enviado al lugar, ellos se encargarán de destruir toda información y rastro de lo que sea estén desarrollando en ese lugar. Debo informar que ya han encontrado la manera de infiltrarse. Una vez adentro no podré ser de mucha ayuda, no tenemos planos del lugar por lo que irán por su cuenta, sus movimientos nos ayudarán a trazar el camino. ¿Cómo se encuentran de armas y municiones?

-Bastante bien, llevaremos silenciadores para evitar en lo posible ser descubiertos.- respondió Percy quien conducía a toda velocidad

-Bien, ya saben qué hacer, una vez que lleguen al lugar les indicaré las posiciones de los guardias que deben evitar.

.

.

Al acercarse apagaron las luces del auto, un poco más adelante decidieron salvar la distancia que restaba a pie, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante no tuvieron problemas gracias a la guía de Ingrid Hunnigan, en poco tiempo llegaron hasta el punto descubierto esa misma tarde, colocaron el emblema y observaron cómo se apartaba una losa del suelo dejando una abertura por la cual ambos entraron.

-Desde este momento se encuentran por su cuenta, mantengan los ojos abiertos.

-Estaremos bien.- dijo Helena mientras encendía su linterna, Percy la imitó.

Anduvieron con cuidado por un pasadizo descendente y oscuro, se notaba igual de antiguo que las ruinas encima de ellos. El aire enrarecido los envolvía, no se escuchaba nada salvo el sonido de sus pasos ahogado por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo que pisaban.

-¿Cuánto más puede seguir descendiendo esto?- preguntó Helena quien iba al frente

-Me preocupa más saber que nos espera al final del recorrido, para este momento ya deben estar enterados de que sus guardias tomaron una siesta.- Respondió Percy sin apartar la vista del camino.- Espero que sea un nuevo panel que debamos ocultar.

-Eso fue una medida desesperada, por el bien de la misión.

-Pues, a mí me pareció de lo más sensual…

-Percy, no empieces.

-Está bien, sólo comentaba el desarrollo de la operación hasta el momento.- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa que se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar.

Anduvieron unos minutos más, hasta toparse con unas rejas que bloqueaban el camino aseguradas por un robusto candado de aspecto moderno.

-Menos mal que traje esto.- se adelantó el agente Johansson sacando un plug spinner y procediendo a abrir la cerradura.

Continuaron por un pasillo oscuro ya no descendente hasta alcanzar una nueva puerta, Percy forzó la cerradura nuevamente y al abrirla se encontraron en un espacio mucho más moderno e iluminado, no observaron cámaras de vigilancia por lo que con paso firme continuaron por el nuevo pasillo.

Doblaron a la derecha y se encontraron ante un corredor con varias puertas a los lados y unas puertas dobles al final del mismo, avanzaron con cautela hasta llegar al final. Abrieron la puerta doble a la vez dando paso a un pasillo distinto a los anteriores, grandes ventanales cubiertos con persianas cubrían las paredes de lado a lado por lo que tuvieron que recorrer el pasillo agachados. Las puertas de lado y lado se encontraban cerradas, así que decidieron seguir adelante. La nueva puerta al final del pasillo poseía una pequeña ventana por la cual se asomaron divisando el que sería su primer inconveniente.

-Hunnigan ¿me copias? Tienen J'avos custodiando el lugar, no tenemos opción debemos enfrentarlos.

-Entendido, procuren ser lo más silenciosos posibles.

-Así que estos son los famosos J'avos, ya me preguntaba cuando vería uno.- dijo el de ojos verdes con expresión concentrada

-Percy, no lo olvides, dispara a la cabeza; y debes estar preparado, pueden mutar según el daño recibido.

-¡A la cabeza se ha dicho!

La pareja entro al lugar disparando al unísono directo a la cabeza del centinela el cual se desintegró incluso antes de tocar el suelo, custodiaba una especie de cuarto médico, pero al revisarlo se percataron de que se encontraba vacío. Siguieron avanzando con cuidado y la escena se repitió en varias oportunidades.

A medida que se adentraban en las instalaciones subterráneas esta se volvía más luminosa dando la impresión de absoluta pulcritud, incluso el aire que respiraban se sentía estéril, frío y desprovisto de cualquier aroma que delatara lo que allí se llevaba a cabo.

Caminaban por un nuevo pasillo cuando un movimiento más adelante los hizo alertarse, lo que parecía un hombre pelirrojo ataviado con una bata blanca atravesó el espacio delante de ellos y se dispusieron a seguirlo.

-Hunnigan, creo que encontramos a nuestro objetivo.-informó Helena por el comunicador.

Procedieron con cautela, algo no andaba bien; ¿cómo se suponía que un secuestrado anduviera felizmente el lugar dónde le mantenían capturado? Y ¿por qué ya no encontraban más guardias a su paso?

Los agentes llegaron ante la puerta por la cual el presunto Dr. Krinke ingresara momentos atrás, asintieron y entraron. La estanca se encontraba perfectamente iluminada, sin duda era una especie de laboratorio. Examinaron la estancia y encontraron al hombre de bata blanca revolviendo unos estantes.

.

.

-Doctor Edward Krinke.-Pronunció Helena adelantándose sin bajar su arma

-Sí, sí… sé quién los envió, la verdad han tardado mucho, pensé que me dejarían encerrado con estos locos.

El hombre pelirrojo volteó permitiendo que los agentes examinaran su rostro, los rasgos faciales y los fríos ojos grises eran los mismos que vieran con anterioridad en las fotografías proporcionadas por la D.S.O. por lo que ambos bajaron sus armas.

-¿Cómo es que una persona secuestrada puede moverse con tanta facilidad entre sus captores?-preguntó Helena sin despegar los ojos del científico.

-Me las ingenié para causar un pequeño alboroto más adelante para distraer la atención de los guardias, necesito recuperar la última muestra en la que estuve trabajando, ellos no pueden quedarse con ella.-pronunció el hombre mientras volvía a su búsqueda.

-Debemos marcharnos de inmediato- intervino Percy- en cualquier momento notarán su ausencia y vendrán a buscarle, no podemos perder un minuto más.

-No lo entiende ¡debo recuperarla! Si llegan a utilizarlo será una catástrofe, todas las pruebas fueron sumamente desastrosas, pero esta funcionó y me la arrebataron… si llegasen a utilizarla...

-¿Y qué garantiza que aún no lo han hecho? Con más razón debemos abandonar el sitio, un equipo especializado llegará dentro de poco, se encargaran de borrar el lugar del mapa y recuperarán la muestra, pero ahora debe acompañarnos…

En ese momento se escuchó ruido de pasos en el pasillo, el trío apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a cubierto antes de que un grupo de J'avos entrara en la habitación; los agentes indicaron al Dr. Krinke que permaneciera a bajo y derribaron a cada uno de los enemigos dentro del recinto.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Helena mientras levantaba al pelirrojo y se comunicaba con Hunnigan.- Hemos encontrado al objetivo, vamos hacia la salida, ya saben que nos encontramos aquí… ¿Hunnigan?

Sólo recibía estática por el comunicador, la conexión se había cortado.

-Quien sabe a cuantos metros de profundidad nos encontramos, me sorprendería que siguiera activa la comunicación.- acotó Percy ante la mirada perpleja de Helena- Mejor salimos de aquí de una buena vez.

El trío salió del laboratorio, emprendieron el camino de vuelta sobre sus pasos pero fueron interceptados por un grupo de enemigos que disparaban sobre ellos, retrocedieron mientras intentaban cubrirse y repeler el ataque al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vengan por aquí!-Edward Krinke señaló un nuevo pasillo- por esta vía hay una salida, recuerdo que fue por aquí que me ingresaron hace dos semanas.

Tomaron el camino que les fue señalado, doblaron a la izquierda y siguieron derecho, atravesaron una nueva puerta para con un nuevo pasillo. Corrían a toda prisa llevando al Dr. Krinke casi a rastras, detrás de ellos escuchaban el ruido de pasos que les seguían la pista y el retumbar de los disparos de armas automáticas, llegaron al final del pasillo cubriéndose con las esquinas de la pared para intentar repeler el ataque. Lograron derribar a unos cuantos y continuaron el camino indicado por el científico.

El lugar parecía un verdadero laberinto de pasillos, acababan de doblar en una nueva esquina cuando una explosión retumbó detrás de ellos desencadenando una lluvia de escombros y lanzándoles contra la pared.

Helena se puso en pie con dificultad atacada por un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho, buscó entre el polvo y escombros a sus acompañantes, los encontró unos metros más allá, vio como el Dr. Krinke se levantaba aunque con algo de dificultad, pero su compañero estaba tardando mucho, se acercó a ellos justo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Percy ¿estás bien?-dijo agachándose junto al moreno para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que me he fracturado- respondió el moreno sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Helena-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-No lo sé, está pasando algo más aquí dentro, debemos abandonar el lugar de inmediato. Vamos – se dirigió al hombre pelirrojo- sigamos antes de que esto comience a desplomarse; ¿Tiene idea de que pudo provocar esa explosión?

-Espero que sean sólo eso, ideas- respondió Krinke reprimiendo un estremecimiento

-Sea lo que sea nos ha favorecido, han dejado de seguirnos- agregó Percy con una mueca de dolor en su rostro

Continuaron la marcha un lo más rápido que sus lesiones les permitían asomándose con cautela en cada puerta, en cada esquina, resultaba demasiado extraño que no encontraran obstáculos delante de ellos.

En la distancia se escucharon nuevamente disparos y gritos, una lucha se había desencadenado ¿acaso el equipo de apoyo hacía acto de presencia? Atravesaron una puerta que daba a unas escaleras, comenzaron el ascenso lo mejor que pudieron procurando asegurarse de que Krinke se mantuviera en pie, continuamente se detenía a tomar aire. Helena había contado siete pisos cuando llegaron al último tramo de escaleras.

-Estamos cerca, sólo debemos seguir unos cuantos pasillos más y estaremos fuera.- dijo el científico entre resoplidos.

.

.

Al entrar por la nueva puerta ante ellos sólo tuvieron oportunidad de dar un vistazo antes de que todo se quedara a oscuras. Luces rojas de emergencia se encendieron y fue cuando los vieron venir delante de ellos, tres Napads se acercaban como sopesando con quien acabarían primero.

Los agentes abrieron fuego contra las criaturas de inmediato, los impactos de proyectiles en sus cuerpos lo único que lograban era enfurecerlos. Resguardaron al científico entre una pila de contenedores de almacenaje abandonada en el pasillo, los Napads se acercaban a ellos furiosos, si los atrapaban podían olvidarse de volver a casa.

-¡Helena, cúbreme!- escuchó gritar a Percy, se había quedado sin munición y debido a su hombro fracturado le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo habitual recargar su arma.

Las criaturas se acercaban a la vez, apenas habían logrado atravesar el duro caparazón de una de ellas y sin embargo esto no hizo sino que aumentara aún más su ferocidad; pero algo ocurrió, la dura coraza en lugar de desaparecer por completo se regeneraba volviendo a cubrir musculoso cuerpo de la criatura. Ahora fue Helena quien se quedó sin balas, Percy estaba bastante ocupado evitando que no lo cogieran por lo que comenzó a alejarse a toda prisa del lugar y así ganar un poco de tiempo.

Percy logró deshacerse del Napad que lo perseguía atrayéndolo hacia las escaleras y logrando que se lanzara a través de ellas al intentar atraparlo, por lo que se dispuso a dar caza a los que estaban tras su compañera, logró llamar la atención de uno, pero el otro seguía tras ella… al menos era algo. El dolor de su hombro aumentaba con el retroceso producido por el arma, pero no podía parar, la misión estaba en juego, la vida de todos estaba en juego…

Helena se volvió y con su arma al cien por ciento enfrentó la criatura que le perseguía, se acercaba cada vez más rápido y más furiosa mientras ella andaba de espaldas. Varios disparos más, el caparazón del Napad se desmoronaba, ya faltaba poco.

Una especie de graznido de protesta surgió de aquel monstruo mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba y se abalanzó con fuerza hacia la agente, esta logró esquivar la embestida más tropezó con uno de los tantos escombros que se había formado tras desencadenarse la lucha, su arma fue a parar varios pasos más lejos de ella, se incorporó e intentó alcanzarla cuando vio venir un segundo muy tarde el brazo de aquella criatura.

La apretó entre sus musculosas manos alzándola y arrojándola contra la pared, el dolor en su costado aumentaba a cada momento, luchaba por soltarse pero el agarre de la criatura superaba sus fuerzas. Escuchó como el sonido de ráfagas de disparos se acercaba cada vez más. Sentía nauseas a causa del dolor, la presión en su tórax le impedía respirar.

Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre mientras la criatura la arrojaba contra el suelo, logró impedir un golpe directo en la cabeza cubriéndola con sus brazos. Debía levantarse, conseguir su arma y sacar al Dr. Krinke de ese lugar, debía terminar la misión. Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban e intentó ponerse de pie, pero una intensa punzada de dolor en su costado derecho se lo impidió cayendo al suelo nuevamente, lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue varios pares de botas militares acercarse junto a su cabeza.


	12. Gajes del Oficio

**Saludos, queridos lectores :) Me complace traer hoy un nuevo capítulo de Crossing Two Rivers, se supone que debía estar listo el día de ayer, pero entre una cosa y otra... me atengo al dicho "más vale tarde que nunca" XD Como siempre agradezco sus hermosos comentarios y les invito a que dejen más, muchos más. También quiero decirles que debido a la buena acogida que ha tenido el personaje de Percy Johansson me las ingeniaré para hacerlo aparecer un poco más, incluso me hicieron tomarle cariño y todo :3 Espero que disfruten el capítulo -y que Nelida no quiera matarme por tardarme más de lo que había dicho-. Abrazos de gato!**

***Discalimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de CAPCOM. Esta historia sólo tiene fines de entretener.***

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Gajes del Oficio.**

**Mayo 30, 2014**

Percy caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con su brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, el personal era completamente militar lo que garantizaba la seguridad y confidencialidad de los casos allí atendidos; Hunnigan se había comunicado apenas recobrara la señal que fue vilmente interceptada, sin saberlo se habían dirigido hacia una trampa.

La proteína desarrollada por el Dr. Krinke efectivamente funcionaba y ellos fueron utilizados para comprobar la resistencia de las mejoradas armas biológicas; de no ser por la oportuna intervención de la B.S.A.A. en ese momento no estaría contándola, ni que decir de Helena.

De los miembros del equipo de apoyo sólo uno continuaba con vida aunque en estado crítico. En ese momento el oficial a cargo de la operación interrogaba al científico, se había comportado de manera amable, pero dijo que sólo ofrecería detalles una vez que su compañera se encontrara en condiciones de escucharlos, además, para ese entonces esperaba tener un poco más de información.

Cambió sus ropas, hacía poco que sus pertenencias junto las de su compañera fueran trasladadas hasta aquel lugar; consultó la hora, partirían en un vuelo militar a las 8:30 de la mañana; para eso faltaban cinco horas todavía. Guió sus pasos hasta la habitación en donde reposaba Helena; le habían administrado un calmante para así disminuir el dolor, el medico indicó que no poseía daño en los órganos internos ni trauma craneal, pero sí un par de costillas astilladas y unos cuantos hematomas.

Entro a la habitación y observó a su compañera dormida; era hermosa incluso con los raspones en su frente, "y más difícil que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido"-pensó el de ojos verdes. Al parecer Helena se toma muy enserio eso de no confraternizar con sus compañeros de trabajo –aunque al parecer mantenía una buena amistad con Kennedy- pero él podía ser muy persistente. Tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, llevaba dormida un par de horas y de acuerdo a las enfermeras el efecto del medicamento no duraría por mucho tiempo más.

.

.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, percibía la presencia de alguien a su lado… ¿Chris?... Recordó lo vivido hace pocas horas, se encontraba en un hospital, recordó la voz del doctor indicando que la sedaría; abrió sus pesados parpados y vio que quien se encontraba a su lado era su compañero, Percy, quien miraba hacia la puerta. Intentó levantarse pero todavía no regresaban sus fuerzas; el hombre a su lado sintió el movimiento y se volvió hacia ella, aunque lucía cansado le dirigió una sonrisa.

Helena terminaba de vestirse en el pequeño baño de la habitación, antes de abotonar su camisa contempló detenidamente el hematoma que se formó en su costado derecho, sin duda el medicamento que le administraron continuaba haciendo efecto ya que a pesar de que sentía molestias al realizar algunos movimientos el dolor intenso no regresaba todavía; escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación, por lo cual se dio prisa y terminó de arreglarse, Percy le había comunicado los últimos acontecimientos y sus nuevas órdenes; además deseaba que aquella misión terminara cuanto antes.

Al salir del sanitario observó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y a su compañero de pie frente a ella.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó la agente

-Un soldado de la B.S.A.A. ha venido a ver cómo te encuentras, al parecer el Capitán está listo para hablar con nosotros.- Respondió el moreno.

-Bien, no le hagamos esperar.

Se dirigieron hacia una pequeña sala de reuniones en el piso superior al que se encontraban, al abrir la puerta Helena divisó a un hombre alto y fornido, de ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y un poco largo que le resultó familiar ¿acaso podía el mundo ser tan pequeño en ocasiones? Al parecer si podía ya que el hombre dio señales de reconocerla; sin duda Melanie no podía guardarse ciertas cosas y menos las fotografías.

.

.

-Me complace saber que ya ambos se encuentran bien; mi nombre es Parker Luciani.- dijo el hombre de la B.S.A.A examinando ambos rostros

Los agentes correspondieron el saludo y se presentaron.

-¿Han concluido ya con el Dr. Krinke?- quiso saber Helena

-Sí, se encuentra en este momento descansando, custodiado por varios de nuestros hombres, ha podido proporcionar poca pero muy valiosa información.- respondió Parker

-¿Y cuál será esa información?- inquirió por su parte Percy

- Como ya conocen lo que ocurrió fue una emboscada, los terroristas esperaban que llegaran en cualquier momento, tenían suficiente información sobre la importancia del Doctor Krinke para saber que era cuestión de tiempo que enviaran a alguien por él; desafortunadamente para todos el científico es lo bastante brillante como para lograr que la proteína y el virus se adaptaran más rápido de lo que a otros les hubiese tomado, por lo cual hoy todos hemos servido para probar en campo la verdadera efectividad del compuesto.

-Tenían todo muy bien planeado, incluso nuestras comunicaciones se vieron afectadas por interferencia, ¿hay algún indicio de quien podría estar detrás de esto?; es obvio que los dementes de Necrópolis no actuaron solos.- acotó Helena

-Neo Umbrella está metida hasta el fondo en esto; tienen agentes por todo el mundo pescando en río revuelto, incluso los mismos terroristas no fueron sino sus marionetas. Los laboratorios principales poseían cámaras de seguridad, y en uno de ellos me ha parecido reconocer a alguien… si es quien creo que es debemos estar más alertas que nunca, conoce cómo se maneja todo dentro de la B.S.A.A; y dentro de su Gobierno.

-Y ese alguien sería…-inquirió Percy

-No estoy totalmente seguro; pero de estarlo, comenzarán a escuchar el nombre de Jessica Sherawat muy seguido…- puntualizó Parker con expresión dura en su rostro.

Continuaron intercambiando detalles de la reciente operación, la B.S.A.A seguiría investigando mientras que sus órdenes eran de regresar con el Dr. Krinke y presentar el respectivo informe, hasta el momento no habían recibido nada más.

Al terminar la conversación se despidieron; los agentes salían del recinto cuando Parker se adelantó y realizó una última pregunta dirigida a Helena.

-¿Sabes algo de Melanie?

La agente se dio vuelta y descubrió algo de nostalgia en los azules ojos de su interlocutor.

-Está bien, se encuentra pasando algunos días en Washington.-conmovida por la expresión del hombre, agregó.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle?

-No… sólo quería saber cómo está… eso es todo; que tengan un buen vuelo.- dijo a modo de despedida.

Helena respondió con un gesto afirmativo y abandonó el lugar.

El vuelo de regreso duró diez horas, arribaron a las 6:30 pm (por el cambio de horario), en la pista les esperaba el personal de seguridad que los escoltaría hasta la sede de la agencia; el efecto del medicamento suministrado había pasado casi por completo, pero Helena se negaba a ingerir alguno que le brindara algo de alivio, ahora más que nunca necesitaba mostrarse alerta.

.

.

Cerca de las 9:00pm Chris entraba al bar donde se reuniría el equipo, no le sorprendía el lugar que los chicos eligieran para despedir a su compañero ¿qué mejor recuerdo podía llevarse de casa? Divisó al grupo reunido alrededor de unas cuantas mesas al final del local, hacían bastante ruido y se les veía muy entretenidos intentando llamar la atención de las chicas del lugar, unos con más éxito que otros.

Algunos mostraron sorpresa por su llegada e inmediatamente suspendieron lo que hacían adoptando una pose seria y solemne frente al capital, este los saludó a todos, en especial al homenajeado y les dijo que se relajaran que estaba allí para divertirse un rato, no para darles órdenes.

Pasaron el rato comiendo y bebiendo animadamente, todos se mostraban gratamente sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud del capitán quien incluso participaba en las bromas que los soldados se hacían entre ellos. Pasado un rato fue hasta donde se encontraba Marco Bennett y entablaron conversación con más pausa; después de un rato el capitán quiso saber cómo marchaba todo en la B.S.A.A.

-Hemos estado en entrenamiento permanente, por el momento sólo los equipos Bravo y Delta han sido enviado en misiones de reconocimiento, pero nada de mayor importancia-Informó el soldado Bennett.- Quienes sí han tenido acción son los de la división europea.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?- preguntó Chris con interés

-Hay información de que Neo Umbrella se encuentra trabajando con grupos de la zona, incluso se presume la vinculación con algunos gobiernos, pero esto aún no se ha podido confirmar.

-Gobiernos involucrados con el mercado negro, vaya que se habían tardado ¿Alguno que non concierna directamente?

-De hecho, sí; anoche tuvo lugar una operación en Naxos, Grecia; el equipo de Parker Luciani fue enviado a borrar del mapa un laboratorio de presuntos terroristas quienes mantenían secuestrado a un notable científico, un par de agentes de la D.S.O lograron infiltrarse en las instalaciones, fue esa organización la que proporcionó la ubicación para que el equipo actuara de inmediato.

Las voz de Helena resonó en la cabeza de Chris "es una misión de rescate, en Grecia… estaré fuera por algunos días" recordó que le había dicho; sin duda se encontraba involucrada en la operación lo cual aumentó su interés.

-¿Sabes cómo terminó aquello?- inquirió de inmediato

-Fue una emboscada, el científico fue obligado a de alguna manera potenciar el Virus C y los agentes y su equipo fueron utilizados para probar en campo la efectividad de las nuevas criaturas…

La sangre del castaño se heló en sus venas al escuchar esas palabras; ¿era esa la razón por la que Helena había regresado aún? no era posible… no podía ser. Con expresión dura miró a su interlocutor

-¿Cuál fue el resultado de la operación?- preguntó.

-La instalación fue desmantelada, la B.S.A.A no tuvo bajas, pero el equipo de la D.S.O. por el contrario…-Marco se apresuró a continuar al captar la mirada de su capitán- sólo sobrevivieron tres personas, un miembro del equipo de apoyo y los dos agentes que lideraban la operación, creo que uno de ellos era una mujer; la última información que tuve es que la B.S.A.A los escoltaría de regreso a suelo norteamericano, debieron llegar hace algunas horas.

Chris dio un suspiro de alivio y terminó el contenido de su vaso; escuchó que Bennett decía algo y se retiraba de su lado, sólo atinó a asentir. Tomó su teléfono y estuvo tentado a marcar el número de Helena, necesitaba saber si realmente se encontraba bien, luego se dio cuenta de la hora, era un poco más de media noche, el tiempo había volado.

Dejaría que ella se comunicara, él sabía cómo eran las cosas, que hubiera regresado no significaba que estuviera libre en ese momento, y de estarlo lo más probable es que estuviera descansando. Pidió otro trago, en pocas ocasiones se había sentido de esa manera, todas ellas cuando sospechaba que Jill no se encontraba del todo bien, era algo extraño que por primera vez no fuera su compañera de tanto tiempo quien provocara esas sensaciones.

.

.

**Mayo 31, 2014**

Quienes llegan a casa un sábado en la madrugada generalmente lo hacen después de pasar un buen rato, este no era el caso de Helena; por suerte el chofer de la agencia la ayudó a subir su equipaje, hasta ese momento no había tomado nuevamente el medicamento para el dolor por lo que la lesión le estaba pasando factura. Buscó entre sus cosas el pequeño frasco con las tabletas y se dirigió hasta la cocina para tomar la dosis indicada, esperaba que hiciera efecto rápido, le provocaba tomar un baño pero no se atrevía a hacerlo en ese estado.

Encontró el departamento extrañamente solitario, Melanie tal vez había salido, aunque el encontrar todas las cortinas corridas la hizo pensar en algo más; la llamó por su nombre un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta fue hacia las habitaciones, se detuvo frente a la suya al percatarse de que había una nota en la puerta:

"_¡Que tal, amiga! Esperaba que regresaras antes de tener que partir, pero me veo obligada a dejar esta nota ya que no lo has vuelto. A que no adivinas ¡He conseguido el trabajo! Recibí una llamada el martes temprano informándome que comienzo en dos semanas, ya he firmado el contrato por lo que decidí volver a Londres por algunas cosas que necesitaré, estaré en un programa bastante delicado al parecer por lo cual tendré que mudarme al Hospital. _

_Espero que no tardes mucho más en regresar, volveré unos días antes de la fecha. No dejes de llamarme cuando veas esta nota, estoy algo preocupada por ti._

_Besos y abrazos; Melanie._

_29 de mayo, 2014"_

-Misterio resuelto, Helena, no la han secuestrado.- se dijo a sí misma mientras entraba a la habitación.

Quería lanzarse en la cama pero eso no le haría ningún bien, se suponía que debía guardar reposo para sanar con mayor rapidez, pero no se imaginaba como iba a seguir las indicaciones del médico. Una vez presentado el informe les informaron que Percy y ella seguían en el caso y que tan pronto los de inteligencia obtuvieran nueva información el mismo se volvería una prioridad para ellos. Esperaba que por lo menos se tardaran unos días en juntar las piezas, no le hacía gracia emprender algún tipo de persecución con dos costillas astilladas, y su compañero tampoco se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

Se situó frente al espejo y como era costumbre luego de regresar de cada misión examinó las lesiones en su piel el raspón en su frente y los golpes en los brazos y piernas sanarían rápido, pero el hematoma en su costado derecho se encontraba incluso más grande y oscuro que cuando lo examinó por primera vez.

El medicamento comenzaba a surtir efecto, aún sentía las molestias pero el dolor remitía, por lo que se dispuso a tomar el ansiado baño. Duró más de media hora bajo el agua con los ojos cerrados, intentaba deshacerse de las imágenes en su mente pero le estaba costando mucho; de no ser por la acción de los hombres de la B.S.A.A. no la estuviera contando en ese momento.

Salió de la ducha, secó su cuerpo y se cubrió con su ropa interior y una vieja camiseta, se acostó con cuidado buscando una posición que no resultara molesta y se prometió que apenas al despertar llamaría a su amiga; además, había otra llamada que también debía realizar.

.

.

Chis se levantó a media mañana con un poco de resaca, una vez se enteró de lo ocurrido en Grecia algo de la conocida ansiedad volvió a él llevándolo a beber un poco más de lo debido; fue directo a la ducha en un esfuerzo de deshacerse del malestar y posteriormente se preparó una taza de café bastante oscura. Fue por su celular y se dio cuenta que la batería estaba casi muerta, lo dejó sobre la cama mientras buscaba el cargador ¿dónde demonios lo había dejado? Sin duda tenía que poner algo de orden en la habitación.

Encontró el dispositivo, alcanzó la taza de café y salió de la habitación justo cuando comenzaba a sonar el teléfono haciéndole recordar que había dejado el mismo sobre la cama por lo que se dio vuelta a toda prisa; dejó la taza sobre una mesa en la entrada de la habitación y se abalanzó en el lecho para conectarlo antes de que se apagara, no sin antes golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie y lanzar un sonoro juramento.

-Redfield.- Dijo a modo de saludo mientras tomaba la parte lesionada con una mano, ni siquiera él podía escapar de la maldición del pie de la cama.

-Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado.- respondió Helena al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Helena! – Exclamó el castaño al reconocer la voz, sintiéndose un poco tonto por lo que acababa de ocurrir - ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues no me puedo quejar ¿Continúas perdido en las montañas?

-Hace algunos días que he regresado a la civilización ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- preguntó con interés, no iba a decir que ya tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurrió

-Pudo haber salido mejor… al final logramos traer de vuelta al rehén, eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Chris notó el cambio en la voz de la chica, estaba afligida

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?- insistió

- Ya te dije, no puedo quejarme.

El castaño se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría mayores detalles de esa manera, tal vez en persona consiguiera un poco más; además, deseaba verla.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Qué?... eh, no aún no…

-Tampoco yo; conozco un lugar donde ofrecen un buen brunch, podríamos ir… a menos que estés ocupada…

-No… es decir, no estoy ocupada el día de hoy.

-Entonces ¿en cuánto tiempo puedo pasar por ti?

-No es necesario, dame la dirección y nos encontramos allá…

.

.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo Helena cortó la llamada, se suponía que debía permanecer en reposo pero una salida de ese tipo no le haría ningún daño; dejó a un lado su taza de café y se dispuso a arreglarse.

Buscó entre sus cosas, tomó un jean ajustado, una blusa rosa y se los probó frente al espejo

-En serio ¿rosa? ¿Acaso deseas parecer de 15 años? – se dijo a sí misma al contemplar su imagen

Buscó en su armario y luego de varias opciones se decidió por una camisa verde de chiffon, aunque algo transparente los bolsillos y detalles estratégicamente colocados ocultaban lo que debían ocultar, incluyendo su cada vez más oscuro hematoma.

Se aplicó algo de maquillaje y mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello llamó un taxi, no le provocaba conducir, además que el cinturón de seguridad probablemente le causaría molestias; calzó unas sandalias a juego tomó su bolso, se roció un poco de colonia, comprobó su imagen nuevamente en el espejo y bajó a esperar la llegada de su transporte.

.

.

Chris buscó estacionarse frente a la cafetería, tenía la fachada de una casa antigua, al entrar vio que el lugar se encontraba casi lleno, sin embargo tuvo algo de suerte ya en la entrada lo condujeron hasta una mesa en el piso superior junto a un gran ventanal que daba a un jardín interior; se quedó absorto contemplándolo hasta que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose le hicieron volver la vista.

Se puso de pie sin poder contener una sonrisa, el verla de una pieza le devolvió un poco de tranquilidad, eso sin mencionar que lucía muy bien; caminó unos pasos hacia Helena y la saludó con un abrazo, hubiese podido besarla en ese momento pero ella giró el rostro y tuvo que conformarse con su mejilla. Al separarse examinó el rostro de la chica y se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

Helena sintió que la sangre se había acumulado en su rostro, no estaba a gusto con las demostraciones de afecto en público; detalló al hombre frente a ella y le pareció que se veía bastante atractivo, vestía una camisa sport color lavanda y jeans oscuros, el cabello todavía húmedo y un poco desordenado le daba un aire desenfadado que le hacían lucir más joven; desvió la mirada en un fallido intento de que el rojo de su rostro no fuera tan evidente.

-Bonita vista – dijo al mirar a través del cristal

-¿Qué tienes allí?- preguntó el castaño mirando su frente con curiosidad tomando asiento frente a ella

-No es nada, un pequeño raspón

-¿Las cosas se pusieron duras?

-Bastante duras al final.- dijo la castaña mirando nuevamente hacia el jardín

Chris se inclinó hacia delante y llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Helena logrando que volviera la mirada hacia él.

-Descuida, ya todo acabo y te encuentras bien, eso es lo importante.

-No del todo, aún continúo en el caso….- Pero mejor hablemos de cosas más alegres ¿Cuándo has regresado a la ciudad?- dijo la castaña esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-El miércoles, las cosas se volvieron algo aburridas después del fin de semana.- respondió el hombre mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Helena soltó una pequeña risa manteniendo la mirada, en ese momento hizo acto de presencia entregándoles el menú; ordenaron y mantuvieron una amena conversación que se prolongó incluso después de que terminaran de comer.

Se levantaban para marcharse, hace un rato que el dolor había comenzado a retornar pero Helena no le prestaba atención, más al intentar levantarse de la silla sintió una fuerte punzada en su costado por lo que se desplomó nuevamente sobre el mueble; Chris lo percibió en el acto acercándose hasta a ella para impedir que se hiciera daño.

-Sabía que no me habías dicho todo ¿Qué ocurre? – la interpeló

-No es nada… gajes del oficio.

-Para que estés de esa manera debe ser algo, estas pálida ¿ya has visto a un médico?

-Sí, por eso digo que no es nada, sólo olvidé tomar la medicina… es todo.

-Entonces te llevaré a casa, no me importa que hayas traído tu auto, no dejaré que conduzcas así.

-No lo traje, esta mañana no me apetecía conducir.

Chris miraba a Helena con preocupación, aunque ella intentaba poner buena cara se notaba que sufría; le ayudó a ponerse de pie he hizo el ademán de tomarla en brazos.

-Descuida, puedo ir por mis propios pies.- dijo separándose un poco, aunque el perfume del hombre le invitaba a quedarse justo donde estaba.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, tampoco es que me desmayaré o algo así… vamos.

Salieron del local y fueron hasta la SUV de Chris, él abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, partieron rumbo al edificio de Helena, cada cierto tiempo la chica indicaba cual camino tomar; Chris alternaba su mirada entre el camino y su acompañante.

-¿Me contarás que fue lo que ocurrió? Y no digas que son gajes del oficio, algo de rutina no te deja en ese estado.

-Tampoco es que estoy paralítica – respondió la agente con una mirada de reproche – Falta poco para que lleguemos, una vez en casa te contaré.

-De acuerdo.

Arribaron al departamento, apenas al entrar Helena se dirigió a la cocina, en donde dejara el medicamento la noche anterior, Chris iba tras ella mirando a su alrededor, el lugar tenía un toque clásico y femenino al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te importaría si vamos a la habitación? necesito recostarme un rato.- dijo la de ojos avellana después de ingerir la medicina.

-¿Eso es una proposición indecente? – preguntó el castaño mientras se acercaba con picardía y un fingido aire de sorpresa

-¿Acaso piensas que por mi condición puedes aprovecharte de mí? – agregó ella con una sonrisa juguetona y si retroceder un paso

-No suelo jugar sucio – estaban frente a frente – aunque la idea suena bastante tentadora – indicó justo antes de besarla suavemente.

Helena correspondió al beso con premura, mientras una agradable calidez invadía todo su cuerpo; deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de Chris en donde apoyó su cabeza una vez finalizado el beso.

-Te eché de menos- le susurró el de ojos café al oído

-También yo – dijo la chica y lo besó en los labios suavemente – ven, de verdad necesito descansar un poco.

.

.

Se encontraban en la cama de Helena recostados sobre las almohadas, la expresión de la chica se había relajado un poco por lo cual Chris supuso que el medicamento comenzaba a hacer efecto así que se atrevió a retomar el tema que dejaran pendiente hace un rato.

-¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que sucedió?

-Di mi palabra, ¿qué deseas saber primero?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes y cómo ocurrió?

-Fisuras en las dos últimas costillas derechas, por suerte el hígado no se vio afectado…

-Y ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Fuimos atacados… por B.O.W.s; fuimos emboscados, no utilizaron para probar la resistencia de las criaturas inoculadas con el Virus C reforzado… soy bastante afortunada de estar aquí.

Helena le contó sobre sus sospechas previas, la manera que accedieron al laboratorio y encontraron al científico; de cómo al final se vieron rodeados por los Napads, la intervención de la B.S.A.A y la conversación con Parker, en la cual hizo un alto.

-Luciani mencionó el nombre de quien cree que actuó como agente de Neo Umbrella en esta operación; dijo que lo que la hace más peligrosa es que conoce cómo trabajan tanto las agencias del Gobierno como la B.S.A.A.- La chica giró sobre si misma con un poco de dificultad quedando frente a Chris y mirándole a los ojos.- ¿El nombre de Jessica Sherawat te suena familiar?


	13. Gracias

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Antes que nada me disculpo por el largo tiempo que me tomó actualizar este capítulo, no los aburriré con los motivos, pero les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, haré todo lo posible para que no ocurra nuevamente. Agradezco en especial a Nelida, Miku, Ary y Fatty por todo el apoyo moral y el acoso brindado durante estos días XD. Espero que disfruten este capítulo :)**

***Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de CAPCOM, esta historia sólo posee fines de entretenimiento.***

* * *

**Capítulo XIII - Gracias.**

-¿Jessica Sherawat…?-

Chris se incorporó y quedó mirando hacia la pared en silencio con expresión inescrutable, por supuesto que conocía ese nombre; Jessica les había causado más de un dolor de cabeza en el pasado. Después de lo ocurrido en el Queen Zenobia le perdieron el rastro hasta varios años después cuando descubrieron su participación en una serie de robos asociados atentados bioterroristas, hallaron que trabajaba para Tricell y ahora todo indicaba que formaba parte de Neo Umbrella; eso sin contar la enorme molestia en la cual se había convertido en aquellos días en que buscaba un acercamiento con Jill, por más que le hacía desaires no dejaba de ofrecérsele.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo Helena contemplándolo con una ceja levantada.

El castaño se volvió hacia la chica.

-¿Y cómo supo Parker que se trataba de ella?- preguntó.

-La reconoció en un video de seguridad obtenido de uno de los laboratorios ¿Conoces algo sobre ella que pueda ayudarnos? Sé que perteneció a la B.S.A.A.

-No mucho más de lo que ya debes saber, salvo que es una arpía que no se detiene hasta lograr lo que se propone, sin importar a quien se lleva por delante.- Chris dijo esto con un deje de desprecio en su voz que dio pie a que Helena continuara con el tema.

-Cualquiera diría que fueron buenos amigos.- indicó la de ojos avellana con sarcasmo.

-Fue mi compañera en algunas misiones, no puedo negar que me salvó el pellejo en un par de ocasiones… hasta que al final intentó matarnos a todos; buscaba ganar la confianza de la organización, era una doble agente… y bastante insoportable en ocasiones. Parker tiene razón en lo que dijo, él la conoce bien; si realmente está metida en esto debes tener cuidado, es peligrosa.

-Suena como una gran aventura en el libro de historias del Capitán Redfield…-agregó la chica en tono de broma.

-A mí me suena a que te estas burlando…- reprochó el de ojos café.

-Cómo crees, sería incapaz… deben ser efectos del medicamento, sí eso debe ser.-continuó ella con aire divertido.

-Sí, seguro que es eso.- Chris la miraba con aire en parte divertido en parte de incredulidad por verla bromear sobre algo así.-Creo que es mejor que me marche y te deje descansar, ya sabes, para que el medicamento haga efecto como debe.-dijo en broma aunque con semblante serio mientras hacía el amago de levantarse.

-No… quédate…-La castaña pronunció las palabras de manera automática.

Chris captó la mirada de la agente, había dicho aquello en broma, sin embargo los ojos de Helena mostraban que de verdad no quería estar sola. Algo se removió en su interior durante el tiempo que mantuvieron el contacto visual; por supuesto que no se iría.

Helena apartó la mirada un poco turbada, no era su estilo mostrarse vulnerable, aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin que se detuviera a pensarlas, no quería quedar como una chiquilla necesitada de atención.

-Supongo que tienes cosas pendientes… estaré bien, no es necesario…-

-Creo que es necesario... Al parecer ese medicamento es capaz de hablar por sí mismo, no sabemos que otro efecto secundario tenga.-agregó el ex – S.T.A.R.S. con seriedad aunque su mirada sonreía.- Digamos que he sufrido unas cuantas heridas y lesiones que me han dejado suficiente experiencia como para cuidar de alguien más.

-¿Y por qué cuidarías de mí? He sobrevivido hasta ahora…-Helena se revolvió en su lugar.

-Suelo cuidar de las personas que me importan.- El Capitán mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Chris…

-Sé que has pasado por mucho, que tu vida ha dado un vuelco tremendo… yo tampoco he estado viviendo en el país de las maravillas, ¿sabes? Sin embargo hay algo contigo…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta del apartamento.

Helena dio un respingo al escuchar el ruido, dio una disculpa a Chris y se levantó descalza preguntándose quién podría ser; nadie había llamado por el intercomunicador ni tampoco esperaba a alguien, y no es que ella recibiera muchas visitas de todas formas. Extrañada abrió la puerta para de inmediato adoptar una expresión de sorpresa y confusión al observar quien se encontraba detrás.

-Me complace ver que te encuentras mejor, compañera.- Percy Johansson acompañó su saludo de una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?- Helena conservaba la expresión de perplejidad mientras daba un paso atrás permitiendo la entrada del hombre de ojos verdes.

-Tienes vecinos muy amables, me permitieron entrar con ellos cuando dije que venía a visitar a mi amiga convaleciente.

-No has debido venir de esta manera, con una llamada hubiera sido suficiente.- La voz de Helena sonaba seca, estaba molesta por el atrevimiento que se había tomado su compañero; nunca le había dado su dirección por lo que supuso que la averiguó a través de la agencia; la expresión de suficiencia en el rostro del moreno no hacía sino aumentar poco a poco el enojo de la agente, cuyas palabras se volvían un poco más rudas cada vez.

.

Chris se sentó en la cama esperando a que Helena regresara, el aroma del perfume de la chica flotaba en el ambiente; miró la mesilla a su lado, tomó el porta retratos colocado sobre la misma y observó la imagen de una Helena con aires infantiles en su rostro junto a una chica más pequeña que debido al parecido no podía ser sino su hermana.

Por un momento se sintió algo culpable al recordar que la agente de la D.S.O. era unos cuantos años más joven que él, sin embargo había atravesado sucesos en su vida que la mayoría de la gente no debe afrontar y estos la habían hecho madurar como a él mismo en otro tiempo. El sonido de voces provenientes del recibidor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; se escuchaba un tono masculino con aire jovial, sin embargo la voz de Helena distaba de ser alegre por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a salir y ver que ocurría.

Se fijó en Helena y luego dirigió su mirada al hombre de pie frente a ella, quien a pesar de llevar el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo parecía bastante animado, a diferencia de la castaña.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Chris mientras rodeaba a Helena de manera protectora pero sin despegar los ojos del inoportuno visitante.

-No sabía que tenías visita, Helena.- dijo Percy notando el gesto realizado por Chris y mirando a este con suspicacia.

-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando te presentas a algún lugar sin avisar.- Helena dirigió una mirada significativa a Percy mientras intentaba no sonreír por la reacción de Chris.

El de ojos verdes dio un paso al frente erguido en toda su estatura y ofreciendo su mano en saludo.

-Percy Johansson.

El castaño hizo lo propio, adelantándose con pose regia, ambos parecían ocupar todo el espacio en la habitación.

-Chris Redfield.

-Es bueno ver que Helena cuenta con amigos que se preocupen por ella.- Percy resaltó la palabra "amigos" mientras ambos hombres intentaban fracturarse los dedos mutuamente.

-Yo diría mucho más que amigos.- Chris lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Helena antes de volver sus ojos al agente y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa que acentuaba el significado de sus palabras.

Helena de inmediato percibió la tensión entre los hombres por lo que fue hasta Chris y con un roce le recordó que seguía presente en la habitación, el castaño giró hacia ella y dando fin a la medición de fuerzas, momento que fue aprovechado por la de ojos avellana para despedir a su compañero de la mejor manera que el momento lo permitía; al cerrar la puerta se volvió y encaró a Chris.

-Más que amigos ¿eh?- se miraban directo a los ojos.

-Pensaba en otro nombre, pero no sin antes saber qué opinas al respecto.- El Capitán percibió como el entendimiento brillaba en la mirada de la chica.

Helena guardó silencio mientras meditaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar, por el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose cualquiera podría pensar que era una idea descabellada, sin embargo sentía que entre tantas personas nadie la comprendía como el hombre frente a ella, la atracción física era innegable; no tenía nada que perder si lo intentaba… -"salvo a él"-dijo una voz en su interior logrando que un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo se extendiera por su pecho.

Diversas imágenes cruzaron su mente, todas ellas le recordaban el triste destino sufrido por aquellas personas que alguna vez había amado, un trauma acarreado desde la muerte de sus padres y el cual pensaba haber superado pero que regresó con toda su intensidad luego de perder a Deborah; por eso había decidido permanecer sola, sentía que si perdía a alguien más no podría soportarlo esta vez.

Chris contemplaba el cambio en el semblante de la agente, confundido se acercó a ella quien inmediatamente giró dándole la espalda, sin saber muy bien que decir aferró los hombros de la chica.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada con la idea.

-No es eso, es sólo… ya te lo he dicho, soy un desastre…

-Creo que tenemos opiniones distintas respecto a eso.- La rodeó buscando su mirada.- Dime que ocurre, por favor.

Helena respiró profundo y levantó la vista.

-Tengo un par de cosas que resolver conmigo misma, Chris, hay veces en que apenas puedo soportarlo… No puedo pedirte que lo hagas tú.

-Creo que en eso estamos a mano, no puedo pretender que lleves mis cargas y llevo unas cuantas a cuestas… Pero ya he perdido demasiado a causa de ellas, ceder ante su peso no es más una opción.- Apartó un par de mechones de cabello del rostro de Helena y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.- Además, si mal o recuerdo te dije que me gusta buscarme problemas, y al parecer eres bastante inconveniente.

-Esa es nueva, nunca me habían tildado de inconveniente e intentado conquistarme al mismo tiempo.- dijo la castaña con un asomo de sonrisa.-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Bastante… así que ¿qué dices?- inquirió el Capitán.

-Creo que podré vivir con ello.- respondió la de ojos avellana desordenando el cabello del hombre.

-Eso sonó como si fuera un gran sacrificio.-dijo él al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-La verdad no creo que lo sea.- Salvó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y besó profundamente a Chris.

-Eso está mejor.-Dijo el castaño apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-¡Ouch! No tan fuerte, recuerda que estoy lesionada.- Le reprochó la chica.

-Es verdad, lo siento… es más en este momento deberías estar descansando...-Chris aprovechó la cercanía que mantenían y la levantó en sus brazos.- Así que vamos de vuelta a la cama.- Dijo con una sonrisa ignorando las débiles protestas de Helena para que la bajara.

.

**Junio 05, 2014 **

Contra todo pronóstico Helena pudo permanecer en casa durante los primeros días de la semana, rindió sus informes a distancia y se mantenía al tanto de los avances del equipo de inteligencia por vía electrónica, los cuales no eran muy alentadores; al parecer Jessica Sherawat había desaparecido del mapa nuevamente junto a todo rastro de Neo Umbrella, sin duda sabían lo que hacían, cosa que para ellos y el resto del mundo resultaba muy peligroso.

Esos días "libres" le vinieron de maravilla ya que pudo pasar bastante tiempo junto a Chris, su compañía era grata y todo fluía de manera natural entre ambos; existía entre ellos un hilo de entendimiento que no había desarrollado nunca antes con alguna pareja, pero tampoco antes había salido con alguien similar. Podían conversar largamente, sin embargo aún le costaba abordar algunos temas y se dio cuenta de que a él le ocurría lo mismo; a pesar de que en estas ocasiones ella se emocionaba y continuaba realizando preguntas Chis se volvía algo distante y sus respuestas no llevaban a ningún lado, por lo que decidía que era mejor dejarlo hasta allí.

A primera hora de la mañana recibió una llamada indicándole que debía presentarse en la agencia poniendo fin de esa manera a sus inusuales días de descanso, a pesar de todo se encontraba de buen ánimo. Al llegar se topó con Percy, con quien había hablado muy poco desde lo ocurrido el fin de semana, sin embargo no mostró señales de que aquello hubiese ocurrido y la saludó con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

-Deben estar escasos de personal ya que se les ocurre llamarnos cuando todavía estamos llenos de parches.- Comentó el de orbes esmeralda momentos antes de que les fuera indicado que debían dirigirse a un piso distinto al que pocos tenían acceso ya que en él se almacenaban numerosos expedientes del tipo médico y muestras que implicaban cierto riesgo biológico.

Fueron dirigidos hasta una sala con patente aspecto de consultorio médico en la cual se encontraba Ingrid Hunnigan acompañada por una mujer de mediana edad y un hombre de cabello rojizo, ambos ataviados con batas blancas. El pelirrojo miró a los agentes fijamente con gesto inexpresivo.

-¡Que bueno que ya están aquí!- Exclamó Ingrid mientras saludaba con un gesto a los agentes.- Quiero presentarles a la Doctora Lindsay Sawyer, quien recientemente ha colaborado con la D.S.O. en una serie de investigaciones científicas, al Doctor Krinke ya lo conocen y están familiarizados con su trabajo, por supuesto.

Los agentes se presentaron con la Dra. Sawyer y saludaron con un gesto a Krinke antes de que Hunnigan continuara hablando.

-Ambos están aquí por el nivel de desempeño que han demostrado, como ya saben la D.S.O. considera que lo mejor es que permanezcan dentro de la investigación sobre los sucesos recientes- La de gafas dirigió una mirada de soslayo al Dr. Krinke.- Sin embargo, el que resultaran lesionados en el campo es un revés para todos, pasará un tiempo antes de que se encuentren en óptimas condiciones y puede que no tengamos ese tiempo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que nos trajeran hasta aquí?-Inquirió Percy al escuchar la explicación.

Helena estuvo a punto de secundar a su compañero hasta que observó la expresión de suficiencia en ambos científicos comprendiendo inmediatamente el por qué se encontraban en ese lugar.

-La proteína del Dr. Krinke…-Mencionó.

-En efecto, aunque no todo el crédito pertenece a mi colega.- Aclaró con voz altiva Lindsay Sawyer tras las palabras de Helena.

-La Dra. Sawyer ha seguido de cerca y colaborado con el trabajo de Krinke, a la par que desarrollaba sus propias técnicas; la perfecta adecuación del Virus C y el nuevo compuesto del Doctor aquí presente fue llevada por ella a un nuevo plano al adaptar la misma para su uso en humanos no infectados; ya ha sido probado con éxito, por lo que la agencia ha decidido que sean tratados con el mismo y así garantizar la disponibilidad de ambos cuando sea necesario entrar en acción.-Aclaró Hunnigan.

- Trabajaron bastante rápido ¿cómo funciona exactamente?- Preguntó Helena intrigada.

-Depende del caso concreto.-Se adelantó a responder la Dra. Sawyer ignorando la mirada casi asesina de su colega.- De acuerdo a sus expedientes ambos sufrieron traumas óseos, por tanto el compuesto actuará sobre las zonas afectadas del esqueleto.

-El remodelado óseo es un proceso por el que el hueso repara su desgaste y atiende a necesidades metabólicas como el aporte de calcio y fosfato a otros tejidos.-Interrumpió el Doctor Krinke con irritación en su voz.- El hueso es un tejido dinámico y metabólicamente activo que sufre un continuo proceso de remodelado, lo que confiere al esqueleto su capacidad regenerativa y de adaptación funcional; sin embargo es un proceso lento, incluso para personas jóvenes y saludables, es allí donde actúa mí descubrimiento; la proteína acelera el metabolismo óseo incrementando la actividad en las unidades básicas de remodelado que no son otra cosa que diferentes tipos de células, a su vez estas involucran un aporte vascular y nervioso, y tejido conectivo… dando como resultado una disminución considerable en el tiempo de remodelado, lo que implica la sanación del hueso y por lo tanto la cura de la fractura.

-Es por eso que el caparazón de los Napads resultó tan resistente y se regeneraba casi inmediatamente después que lográbamos causar algún daño…-Intervino Percy visiblemente sorprendido.-¿Ocurre igual en los seres humanos normales?

-Por supuesto que no, un humano que no ha sido infectado con el Virus C no posee las "capacidades especiales" de un ser que ha estado expuesto, por lo que la proteína sólo actúa una vez sobre la zona afectada, y dependiendo de los factores genéticos, mecánicos, vasculares y hormonales del receptor tardará mayor o menor tiempo para completar la regeneración.- Respondió nuevamente la científica.

-¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-Inquirió Helena haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la seriedad mientras veía como ambos científicos batallaban por llevarse el mayor crédito posible sobre el descubrimiento.

- Doce, veinticuatro, como máximo treinta y seis horas.- El Doctor Krinke sonrió con satisfacción al observar la impresión en los rostros de los agentes.

.

Chris miraba ceñudo el teléfono, acababa de recibir una llamada de Helena diciendo que pasaría el resto del día en la sede de la D.S.O., no reveló el por qué lo haría y sin más desechó sus palabras al recordarle que debía permanecer en el mayor reposo posible para que sus costillas sanaran con rapidez; vaya que deseaba que sanaran pronto.

Pasaron gran parte de los días anteriores juntos, lo que para él había resultado una verdadera tortura; la deseaba con locura, pero hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener sus impulsos por temor a hacerle daño, ya que aunque ella intentara disimularlo una vez que los efectos de los calmantes comenzaban a pasar se notaba que no estaba tan bien como pretendía demostrar. Nunca comulgó del todo con los métodos de la agencia gubernamental, incluso él mostraba preocupación cuando alguno de sus hombres no se encontraba en perfecto estado físico, y ni que decir herido; aunque nunca se dio a él mismo ese tratamiento.

Cada vez faltaba menos para reintegrarse a sus labores, y como era de esperarse encontró la manera de ponerse al tanto de todo lo que aconteció durante su ausencia, de esa forma no se llevaría ninguna sorpresa al regresar, era esencial mantener todo bajo control, aunque en varios aspectos se sentía más relajado bajar la guardia en ese no era una opción, mucho menos en la tensa calma que la agencia experimentaba en ese momento.

Luego de enterarse de lo ocurrido en Grecia se encendieron todas las alarmas de la B.S.A.A. Ya no sólo era la división europea quienes investigaban el caso, la división Asia y Norteamericana estaban llevando a cabo sus propias investigaciones; ahora Neo Umbrella poseía una versión más potente del Virus C y quién sabe qué otra nueva arma esconderían bajo la manga, era necesario descubrir sus planes y detenerlos antes de que llegaran a ejecutar alguno de ellos.

Enterarse de que Jessica Sherawat trabajaba para Neo Umbrella no le sorprendió, dado su historial había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se relacionase con ellos; sin embargo él todavía no entendía sus motivos ¿Acaso era el dinero? ¿Ansias de poder?

Cuando años atrás casi mueren por su traición se había formulado la misma pregunta; al parecer siempre había llevado una vida cómoda, era brillante y demás estaba decir que atractiva; tal vez estaba demasiado consciente de eso y todo se le había subido a la cabeza, pero aun así ¿cómo actuar con semejante sangre fría? En aquel momento la mejor respuesta que encontró fue que era una psicópata, y hasta entonces continuaba creyendo lo mismo. Las habilidades de Jessica puestas al servicio de Neo Umbrella representaban un peligro para todos, y de ser necesario él mismo se encargaría de atraparla antes de que volviera a burlarse de ellos y causar un daño mayor.

Aprovechó el tiempo libre que tenía para poner un poco de orden entre sus cosas, para algunos podía ser un ejemplo de disciplina, pero esta le faltaba en los asuntos más simples. Recogía un montón de ropa que debía ser llevada a la lavandería cuando se encontró con el álbum que le había regalado su hermana, lo tomó para ponerlo en buen resguardo más no pudo resistir y lo abrió comenzando a observar las fotografías; se detuvo cuando vio una instantánea en la que aparecían Jill y él hace poco más de quince años, antes de que se desencadenaran todos los sucesos que lo habían convertido en el hombre que era hoy en día.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo en su nueva vida; el mirar esa fotografía no le produjo las mismas sensaciones que hasta hace cerca de un mes hubiera desencadenado, tampoco era que de la noche a la mañana dejara de sentir algo por Jill, quizás no existiera nadie en el mundo con quien haya compartido tantas cosas, sin embargo algo había cambiado dentro de él, alguien más llegó de manera inesperada y él decidió que era tiempo de darse una oportunidad tal como la propia Valentine hizo. No, Jill nunca dejaría de ocupar un espacio especial en su vida, pero ahora estaba Helena y ella bien que merecía un buen lugar.

.

**Junio 06, 2014**

Helena permaneció las veinticuatro horas anteriores en observación, sometida a periódicos exámenes de diversos tipos para comprobar cómo actuaba en su cuerpo el compuesto inoculado; tanto Percy como ella se encontraban del todo recuperados y estudiaban los más recientes reportes de inteligencia sobre Neo Umbrella y sus planes los cuales confirmaban la participación de Jessica Sherawat en los recientes sucesos de Grecia, pero no sólo como agente, la misma ocupaba una posición dentro de la organización bioterrorista. La prioridad de la D.S.O. era atraparla y obtener toda la información que pudiese brindar, de una u otra manera.

La castaña examinó con detenimiento los archivos proporcionados por la B.S.A.A. sobre su ex agente, en especial cuando el nombre de Chris Redfield comenzó a aparecer en aquellos; tal como le comentara el Capitán fueron compañeros en varias misiones de distinto rango, todas ellas con resultados impecables, sin embargo el último informe se encontraba clasificado en su mayor parte a pesar de haber transcurrido 9 años; nuevamente los nombres de los participantes en la operación llamaron su atención, Chris Redfield, Parker Luciani y Jill Valentine, "¡La esposa de Adam!"- se dijo a sí misma al reconocer el nombre.

Recordó que el día en el que se conocieron Chris mencionó que era "amigo de la novia" pero nunca se imaginó que de tanto tiempo atrás; decidió no darle importancia, tampoco es que ella le hubiese contado su vida entera, ya habría tiempo más adelante para conversar de ese y otros temas, pensó sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Las horas transcurrieron rápido, y a pesar de que se nuevamente se encontraba en perfectas condiciones agradeció el poder ir a casa antes de que terminara la tarde.

Una vez en su apartamento se dispuso a relajarse un rato; tomó un baño cálido y se preparó una taza de té, tomaba pequeños sorbos mientras veía ponerse el sol a través de su ventana. Las cosas parecían tener una nueva perspectiva, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un cálido bálsamo cubrir cada una de sus cicatrices; no podía cambiar el pasado ni predecir el futuro, lo mejor era disfrutar lo que la vida le brindaba en ese instante.

El aviso de mensaje de su celular la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

.

"Nos vemos en media hora en el National Aquarium", fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Helena al preguntar cómo se encontraba; no se podía decir que no tuviera actitud. Chris condujo hasta el lugar indicado, el tráfico de la ciudad lo hizo tardar unos minutos más del plazo acordado.

No había mucha gente en el lugar, anduvo entre las exhibiciones preguntándose en dónde podría encontrarse Helena, estaba a punto de llamarla cuando la reconoció frente a la muestra de tortugas marinas; la observó un momento apreciando como el ajustado pantalón que vestía delineaba sus piernas y se acercó a ella de manera silenciosa.

-Encuentro un poco triste el que tengan que vivir así, lejos de su hábitat natural.- Dijo al llegar al lado de la castaña.

-Es una oportunidad, de no estar aquí seguro ya no existirían.- correspondió Helena mirándolo tras dar un respingo.

-No creo que les demos elección al atraparlas o destruir sus hábitats.- Chris finalmente volteó y observó el rostro de la chica.

-No sabía que eras ambientalista.- replicó la agente subiendo una ceja.

-No lo soy, aunque creo que nos vendría bien respetar un poco más a otras especies… pero no creo que esté aquí para hablar de ecología ¿no es cierto?

-No, sólo me provocó venir un rato y estar en compañía.- Comenzó a caminar seguida de Chris quien la rodeó con su brazo; el ambiente del lugar era algo frío y sentir la calidez del cuerpo del hombre fue reconfortante.

-Nunca respondiste mi pregunta ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Inquirió Chris mientras pasaban frente la exhibición del Pez Ángel Emperador.

-Mejor que nunca ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté sobre el trabajo del científico que debíamos rescatar en Grecia? Resulta que no sólo es efectivo junto a un virus, también funciona en humanos comunes y corrientes.- Respondió Helena como quien comenta el clima.

-¿Los usaron como conejillos de indias?- El castaño detuvo su avance.

-Nos aseguraron que había sido probado con éxito; de todas maneras era más atractiva la idea de intentarlo que seguir andando a paso de caracol por al menos un mes más. Descuida, no tiene efectos adversos ni tampoco me saldrán tentáculos si eso es lo que estás esperando que ocurra.- agregó ante la dura mirada inquisidora del Capitán; este sacudió la cabeza y continuaron andando.

-Algo me dice que un descubrimiento como ese tardará años en ver la luz, sería un golpe directo al bolsillo de la industria médica y farmacéutica, es una lástima... Detesto decirlo, pero sólo nos traería más problemas.

-Ni que lo digas.- secundó Helena deteniéndose frente a la exhibición de Medusas Luna; tras ella, Chris la abrazó por la espalda.

.

Permanecieron un rato más en el National Aquarium para luego marcharse y buscar un lugar donde cenar, el ambiente de la ciudad se notaba algo festivo por ser viernes en la noche, gracias al buen clima muchas personas paseaban a pie por las avenidas, esto también los llevó a elegir un restaurante con terraza para disfrutar de la noche y la imponente vista del Capitolio. Las mesas se encontraban dispuestas alrededor de una pequeña pista de baile frente a la cual tocaba un conjunto de Jazz; tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a disfrutar la velada.

Mientras tomaban el postre un animador anunció que un nuevo conjunto musical se presentaría a continuación; poco después los músicos salieron a escena y comenzaron a sonar los acordes de blues, varias parejas se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Casi a mitad de la canción Helena volvió su vista a la pista y luego la dirigió hacia Chris quien parecía omitir lo que sucedía a pocos pasos de ellos casi olímpicamente.

-Para alguien que decidió ir de vacaciones al sur no pareces estar disfrutando mucho la música.-Dijo la agente mientras lo miraba de forma escrutadora.

-Por el contrario, creo que es un buen toque para culminar la velada.- Respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

-Se me ocurre que no deberíamos darla por finalizada todavía… encuentro el blues bastante sensual.- agregó la castaña con una sonrisa, mordiendo su labio inferior casi inconscientemente.

-¿Qué propones exactamente?- Preguntó el Capitán acercándose a la chica; la banda culminó la primera canción e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar "Five Strings Blues".

-Para ser más obvia tendría que pararme e invitarte a bailar.- Respondió Helena asomando un puchero.

-Temía que dijeras eso.-Emitiendo una sonrisa, Chris se levantó y fue hasta la chica ayudándola a ponerse de pie.- Pero ya que insistes, te concedo esta pieza.

Se ubicaron entre las demás parejas de la pista, Chris rodeó la cintura de Helena acercándola a su cuerpo y a su vez ella se sostuvo del cuello del hombre mirándole a los ojos. El castaño comenzó a marcar el ritmo lentamente, al compás de la música, disfrutando de la proximidad de su pareja; se dejó llevar y guió su nariz hasta su cuello inhalando el dulce aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de esta, quien al sentir el aliento de su compañero de baile emitió un leve suspiro que invitó al hombre a mirarla nuevamente y prodigarle un largo beso en los labios mientras seguían el ritmo de la música.

Un par de piezas más tarde abandonaron el restaurante, entre risas abordaron el auto de Chris y se dirigían hacia el lugar de Helena cuando Chris dio un giro inesperado.

-¿A dónde vamos? Sabes que no es por aquí.- señaló la chica mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Lo sé, pero mi apartamento queda más cerca.- Repuso el castaño sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Y yo que pensé que eras un caballero, pero resulta que deseas aprovecharte de mí.- Dijo la de ojos avellana con aire dramático pero sin evitar una sonrisa.

-No veo que es lo no caballeresco en todo esto; en tal caso, fuiste tú quien comenzó, me estaba comportando bastante bien antes de que me invitaras a bailar.- Acotó dedicándole una mirada bastante descarada y logrando que las mejillas de Helena se encendieran.

Al llegar Chris abrió la puerta haciéndola pasar. -No puedes negar que soy bien educado- Dijo y Helena soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Mientras él servía algo de vino la chica se dirigió al pequeño balcón y se entretuvo observando las numerosas luces extendidas a lo largo de aquel lado de la ciudad; momentos después se le unió Chris y le extendió una copa, le agradeció con una sonrisa y continuó mirando al horizonte.

-Bonita vista tienes desde aquí.- Comentó mientras sentía la mano del castaño posarse en la curva de su cintura.

-Es una lástima haberla disfrutado tan pocas veces.- Respondió el de ojos café y bebió de su copa.

-Claro, eres un hombre muy ocupado…-

-Ojalá fuera sólo eso; muchas veces he decidido ignorar todo lo que ocurre alrededor con tal de no obligarme aceptar que las cosas van jodidamente mal.- Acotó el Capitán terminando su copa.

-Las visitas están demás en los infiernos privados ¿no?-Agregó Helena casi en un susurro.

Chris hizo a un lado las copas vacías, tomó a Helena entre sus brazos mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres una mujer increíble ¿Lo sabes, cierto? Y muy hermosa, debo agregar.

Helena le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente apartando la mirada, de manera casi instantánea sintió las manos del castaño sobre su rostro invitándola a mirarlo nuevamente.

-Hace una semana me tildaste de inconveniente-su voz contenía un dulce reproche-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Me has demostrado que no lo eres- respondió el de ojos café sin poder reprimir una pequeña risa.

-Gracias, Chris… Estos días han sido los mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo.-dijo la agente al tiempo que recorría el perfil del hombre con sus dedos.

-No… tú has hecho mucho más por mí, creo que incluso estoy menos irritable de lo normal.-Ambos rieron del comentario, salvaron los pocos centímetros que los distanciaban fundiéndose en un largo beso; al separarse Chris miraba a Helena con intensidad.- Prometo que no dejaré que nada te lastime, puedes estar segura de eso.

-Eso no depende de ti solamente.- acotó la chica mirándolo con la misma fuerza.

-En lo que a mí respecta, puedes estar segura de que lo haré.-

Juntaron sus labios nuevamente, los suaves roces aumentaban de intensidad mientras las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, sólo se separaron para proveer de aire a sus pulmones a la vez que se estrechaban en un abrazo.

-Te quiero.- susurró la chica al oído del Capitán.

Chris rompió el abrazo y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos examinando cada facción, perdiéndose en la mirada de la mujer frente a él.

-Te quiero, Helena.- Dijo al fin, acompañando las palabras de una sonrisa y dejando que sus bocas y sus cuerpos expresaran lo que las palabras no podían.


End file.
